Around the World
by TheMysteriousComicGeek
Summary: He didn't have to be a coward, nor did he have to go back to Beacon Hills. There were plenty of people who needed his help. Who needed a hero. Isaac Lahey made a decision. He would leave France and help victims of supernatural attacks. And one day, he may return to Beacon Hills. And face the people he left behind. Besides, he was trained by the best, thanks to Chris Argent.
1. Prologue

**I realize months have probably not passed since season 3b and the start of season 4. But, for the sake of the story and for the characters to actually have a solid break, I made it at least a few months since the oni and nogitsune were stopped and the arrival of Kate Argent. **

Prologue:

"I'm leaving, Isaac." the fork touched the plate with a quiet ding. The dining room was dimly lit. And out the window, the Eiffel Tower could be seen in the far distance. A man sat at the other end of the table with sad blue eyes. His hairs graying from age and the stresses of his hard and broken life.

"To where?" a young man, who appeared no older than seventeen, inquired. His eyebrows scrunched and he sighed, running a careful hand through untamed blondish dark curls. He already knew the answer. "Back to Beacon Hills."

The older man nodded. For months, they had never mentioned the atrocities that happened in the small town of California. They left as soon as the long-winded battle with the Nogitsune ended and the surviving members of the broken pack were deemed fine. Well, as fine as they would ever be after the tragic death of a beloved pack member and daughter. The young werewolf and werewolf hunter packed their bags and made their way to Paris, residing in a safe house to grieve for those that Beacon Hills had stolen from them. And for months, Beacon Hills had not been a topic of conversation, instead both attempting to start life fresh.

"Something is happening,"Chris Argent replied. "A new dark force is moving in and fast."

"Tell me something that isn't new," Isaac grumbled, eyes flashing gold. Though he loved the people that had become his pack in that small town, the amount of tragedy that occurred on a daily basis was too much for not only the young werewolf, but for any sane person, supernatural, human, or otherwise. That town had stolen his whole family from him as well as the young huntress he fell in love with. That town held too many bad memories to ever be considered a good place. A safe place.

He felt, since coming to France, that he was finally able to put his life in order. To find who he was and what he stood for. To be an individual. Something he couldn't do with Scott and Stiles, or even Derek. Not because they were holding him back, but because the town was in constant danger and there was never time to really take into account his own needs and aspirations. The town had been holding him back. It was exhausting, a life that could really wear a person thin. But he would have never had his opportunity to learn about himself, if it wasn't for Derek's offer. He could have still been under his father's thumb, he teen straightened his back, taking a bite of his roast chicken, and swallowed. "So," he continued. "How did you find out about Beacon Hills current mishap?"

"Hunters." was the simple reply. Chris took a sip of his wine and added. "As well as a very alarming email from a should be dead sister."

Isaac raised a brow. "Having hunters keep tabs on us now?"

"They follow the code," Chris responded. "Scott and his pack have done nothing wrong that would give them the execution sentence. Besides, the Nemeton is a bigger threat at the moment."

"And they're willing to let a werewolf pack slip by?" Isaac asked, concern tinting his voice.

"As long as they are protecting that town and are not the one's causing the harm," he answered. "They are old friends of mine and I trust them to make the right decision and not allow hunter prejudices to get in the way. Being that Scott and his pack would still be considered children in the laws of the code, keeps them relatively safe as well."

"That's good, I guess," Isaac mumbled. "But, this email? Your sister Kate, right?"

"You've heard of her?"

"Oh, yeah," Isaac affirmed. "Scott and Stiles went into great detail about her..." He paused, leaning forward. "And that Peter slashed her throat open. Which if I'm not mistaken, should kill someone." Isaac leaned back, nibbling on a carrot. " Now my question is, why isn't she dead?"

"I don't know." Chris responded, he glanced out the window at the now falling sun, and the city that grew darker below. "But there are legends that say that the scratch of a werewolf can turn a human, if the scratch went deep enough."

"And considering Peter was going for the kill shot-"

"The scratch would definitely be deep enough," Chris finished. "That's why I need to go back."

"You can't allow Scott and everyone to deal with this sociopath on their own,"Isaac agreed, finishing off with, "No offense." Chris waved his hand in a none taken fashion. Silence filled the room once more. Both were quiet men, who didn't need to fill a room with needless chatter. They were happy and comfortable most times in the silence. But, both could feel each others thoughts clicking into place, anticipating the next question.

Isaac had found a father-figure in Chris and had learned over the months to trust him completely. Which, if Isaac was honest, was something hard to do, thanks to years of abuse from his father, a man he should have trusted no matter what. But, Chris made it easy to trust him. He had protected him from hunters who had come into town to give condolences for Chris's lost. They were renegades and hunted for the thrill and adrenaline rush. They enjoyed listening to the tortured screams of their supernatural victims. Chris had wanted nothing to do with them. And when they had taken interest in Isaac's sudden appearance, Chris threatened them. Making sure, they would never set foot anywhere near their sanctuary again. After that, Isaac felt it difficult not to trust Chris, understanding that the older Argent had put his life in danger to protect his werewolf hide.

And as time passed, Chris had began training him. Teaching him different hunter moves in hand to hand combat, building traps, and weapon usage. And in honor of Allison, Isaac had asked to learn archery. Though he found it easier to wield ring-daggers, ironically. A werewolf trained as a hunter, he chuckled to himself, sure that would piss off quite a few hunters. But, Chris taught him these skills so that he would be better equipped in protecting himself, in case he did face another group of hunters who did not honor the code, which he was sure he would, or even a supernatural threat much stronger than werewolves. There were many of those. He liked the training though. It made him feel stronger and took his mind off of a certain deceased huntress. The training gave him an edge, especially combined with his werewolf abilities.

Chris cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you would go back with me. I could use your help."

Isaac lowered his head guiltily, biting his lip. "I can't." He just couldn't. He couldn't face the people he left. He couldn't see her grave. Not again. He couldn't be reminded of everyone he lost. It was too soon. He knew he was being a coward, but he couldn't handle the thought of returning to a place that had stolen everything from him.

"I understand." Chris replied. Isaac felt his stomach turn a guilty sour and he gulped heavily. Chris was willing to go back and he had lost as much, if not more, than he did.

"I'm sorry," Isaac mumbled meekly.

"Don't be," Chris stated, getting up. "Like I said, I understand. I don't want to go back either. But it is my sister out there, causing havoc and fear and that makes it my responsibility to deal with it." They picked up their dishes and made their way to the tiny kitchen, quickly washing and drying them. Isaac still hanging his head guiltily. Chris placed a reassuring hand on the teen's shoulder and squeezed tenderly. "How about a quick sparring match and some archery practice before bed?"Chris proposed, trying to ease the teen's guilt.

Isaac smiled weakly and nodded his head. They made there way down to the training arena that Chris had put together.

* * *

That night, after the sparring matches and a shower, Isaac fell into his bed, curling up into the blankets. He could hear Chris fumbling about outside the door. Straightening the living room quickly, before grabbing a couple of beers from the fridge and making way to his room. He heard the door close, as the older man pulled out a book, most likely a family album, and carefully turned the pages. Chris, everyday for the last few months, had ritually pulled out those albums,while downing a couple of beers before bed. It was clockwork now and Isaac knew exactly when the older man's mourning would start and end for the Chris said, he compartmentalized his emotions, deciding the times to grieve and not to grieve. Sometimes he slipped, but Isaac could never blame him for that since he continuously grieved himself.

He always felt grief in the back of his mind, even when he was feeling happy. It was a feeling that would probably never leave him and as much as Chris wanted to say he was handling the losses fine, that he was a hunter and dealt with this type of loss on a continual basis, Isaac couldn't help but notice those words and that answer was nothing but a facade to protect the old hunter from the pain he truly felt. He was handling it just as well as Isaac was, which wasn't handling it well at all. But, considering both were still functioning, living their lives on a day to day basis and found comfort in each others company, they were handling it better than most would. They haven't completely shut down yet and they still found a purpose to live and keep fighting.

Isaac turned to his side, staring out the open window, at the crescent moon that resided above the city. He sighed. He couldn't go back and he didn't even want Chris to go back. But Chris was a grown man and could make his own decisions. And he did have a responsibility being the brother of Kate. But, Isaac didn't feel like he would be much help in Beacon Hills. He never was really. He always felt like the tag along to Stiles and Scott's dynamic duo and he couldn't be that again. Yes, Scott was his friend and Stiles...sort of, but his place wasn't in Beacon Hills, no matter how much Scott and Melissa tried convincing him it was. There was so much out there in the world, so many people who needed help. So many who have suffered at the hands of supernatural monsters. And wolf packs who needed guidance. There were monsters out there that terrorized towns and many hunters overlooked those monsters, instead dealing with other supernatural creatures who were in no way threatening the lives of innocents, based on past ancestral prejudices.

Isaac had always loved comic books. He had a huge collection of them. And one of the reasons he adored these graphic novels, especially Marvel, was because it was about broken people, who became heroes. Who protected the weak, when no one else would. He always dreamed of being one of those heroes. To swoop into a broken town and put wrongs to rights. He did that for a bit in Beacon Hills...

He shot up out of bed, scratching the back of his head as a new idea formed. He had the developing skill sets of a hunter and the power of a werewolf. If he couldn't bring himself back to Beacon Hills, there were plenty of other places that needed help. He didn't have to be useless or cowardly. He could train and while Chris was gone, look for those who needed help, who needed a hero. He could go around the world, learning the different cultures and their skills. He could start creating his own journal, a bestiary, find the monsters that no one else had witnessed before. He could make Chris proud, Scott, and everyone in Beacon Hills. Allison. He leaned against the headboard. The girl who gave her life to save his and everyone elses. This is how he could repay her. Protect those who cannot protect themselves. He had made up his mind. Beacon Hills already had heroes living there, but there were many other places that needed a hero as well. He may not be the toughest, nor an intellect like Lydia. But he was determined and a quick learner. And once he made a decision, he kept to that decision. And right now he found this to be a pretty good decision. Plus, he wouldn't get rusty from lack of training.

He made a plan. He would travel around the world, searching for the unexplained. Looking for those calls for help. He couldn't stay in Paris alone. It didn't feel right without Chris there. One day, he may return to Beacon Hills, when the topic was no longer as painful, but for now he had a mission. And he was ready to embark on it. He just needed to make sure Chris knew of his plans first.

* * *

The next morning, Isaac made his way to the kitchen. Chris was already flipping pancakes. He poured two glasses of orange juice, one for him and one for the hunter.

"Good Morning," Chris greeted. Isaac smiled and nodded, before noticing Chris wasn't facing him.

"Morning," he replied. Chris handed him a plate of pancakes, before sitting across from him with his own stack. Both drizzled syrup on top, before digging in greedily. Isaac took a few scarfing bites, eyes glancing over to Chris, who was reading a newspaper. Two duffel bags sat next to the door. Most likely both filled with weapons, considering Chris normally didn't pack clothes. He had stuff back at Beacon Hills. The hunter met the werewolf's eyes.

"I'm leaving in a few hours," Chris replied. "I was thinking about leaving last night. But I wanted to make sure you had breakfast and were set for however long I'll be gone." Isaac nodded. He looked down at his pancakes.

"Chris," the young werewolf began. "There was something I was meaning to talk to you about." The hunter looked up.

"Yes?" the older man encouraged. Isaac gnawed on his lip and sighed. He might as well get it over with.

"I decided to leave," he stated. He felt his throat grow thick with sadness. A third home he would be losing. It was different thinking about traveling, but when you actually state it, that decision becomes more real.

"To Beacon Hills," Chris inquired. Isaac shook his head.

"No," was his response. "To actually leave. You've been wonderful to me, took me in and taught me skills that no other werewolf would have. But-"

He glanced at the man who had been his guardian for months now, the man who had become a father to him, and he felt his eyes moistened. He watched as Chris's face hardened as the older man attempted to fight back emotions. "I need to find my own way," he continued. "I want to help people. I want to go around the world and protect people who are terrified by the monsters in the night. I feel like I am capable of doing that." He glanced at Chris, waiting for an answer.

"You understand what you are proposing is dangerous," Chris answered. "That I won't be there to protect you from rogue hunters and monsters-"

"I understand that," Isaac responded. "And I considered all the possibilities. All the ways I could get hurt. But, I also keep thinking about all the innocents who would need my help. I am not ready to go back to Beacon Hills, but I can still go out there and protect people." Isaac paused, Glancing at Chris intently, with a smirk. "Besides, for months, I've been trained by the best."

Chris chuckled. "Well, if you are sure this is what you want to do than I can't stop you. But, I do expect weekly updates of where you are at. So, that I know you're actually still alive out there."

"So little faith," Isaac joked, with a smirk. Chris pointed his fork at him.

"I mean it," he responded. "It's a big world out there. And the idea may seem good in theory, but you'll be completely on your own, vulnerable." Chris sighed, rubbing his eyes. "If you're ever in danger, call me. I'll be there as fast as I can. If I can't get there quick enough, there are men, hunters, that I know personally and can trust to help you. Do you understand?"

Isaac nodded. "Yes, sir."

"I care about you and I don't even want to think about the possibility of you disappearing and never knowing what happened to you," Chris murmured. "It scares me and I can't lose anymore people. Promise me, you'll be wise in your decisions. That you won't act rash."

"I promise."

Chris shook his head and chuckled dryly. "I know you will. After all, you were trained by the best." He pulled out his wallet and handed him a bank card. "Use this, pull out money before you leave. Just to get a head start." Isaac took the card and nodded. He wasn't going to deny a gift when it was towards his best interest. They both stood up and Chris drew him into a hug. Holding him close, Isaac relaxed in the hunters grip. "Please be safe, son," Chris again requested. Isaac's breath caught in his throat and he swallowed, bobbing his head against the hunter's grip. Chris released him from the hug, holding him at arms length. He stared into his eyes with a watery smirk. "I'm proud of you," he finished. It took all of Isaac's efforts not to break down. He was losing his third family, though Chris had promised to always be there, similar to Melissa and Scott. But, he was still leaving, losing the comforts of home at his own decision. He wondered if this was a good idea, but erased that thought immediately from his mind.

He helped Chris with the dishes, before wishing the hunter farewell, once again hugging him, with Chris telling him to take anything that he would need. After his departure, Isaac packed his own bag. He opened the front door, looked into the apartment that had been home for months and sighed. He closed the door, locking away this chapter of his life and heading towards the next. One, he knew, that was going to be full of adventures.

* * *

**How did you like it? Please let me know through reviews, favorites, and follows. I will try to continue it and the next chapter will probably skip ahead into the future. I just have to think of different mysteries that need to be solved and Adventures that need to be had. Also, I plan to have the appearance of some other cannon characters, who no longer live in Beacon Hills. **


	2. A Serpent in Greece: Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone here is the next chapter to my story. Story one, A serpent in Greece will have three or four chapters, before he goes on his next adventure. This Chapter is just the set up chapter, establishing where he is and what he is doing, as well as new characters. Please review, favorite, and follow if you like what you are reading. I do not have a beta reader, so if there are any mistakes, please let me know so I can fix . :)**

Story 1: A Serpent in Greece

Chapter 1

He stumbled through the woods,tripping over a root, and tumbling gracelessly to the forest floor. Sweat rolled down the side of his face from the humidity of Greece. It had been a week and a little under a half since Isaac ventured out of Paris and already he had stumbled upon trouble.

When he considered traveling the world and helping along the way, he had never considered the disaster the world really was in. He'd blame it on his ignorance he supposed.

"Shit,"he grumbled as he heard hisses behind him. With a low growl, he gracefully leapt to his feet, and continued his fast pace bound through the forest. He could smell the reptilian humanoid behind him, as he quickly calculated the next action to take. He had long since lost the weapons he had brought, since his first, narrow encounter.

"Next time,"Isaac promised himself. "I'll do a bit more research before jumping into a fight." He took a left through the forest, drawing out his claws, as his face morphed into that of a wolf. His eyes shined a bright gold as he turned to face his adversary.

Serpentine screams of anger echoed through the wooded land in front of him. His back, he found, hit the cliff behind him. Isaac had reached a dead end. He let out a wolfish snarl.

* * *

**A week and two days earlier:**

The small boat docked at the small fishing docs. Seagulls flew through the warm breeze, snatching fish from the barrels. Men hollered to one another as they pushed out onto the sea, or loaded barrels of fish onto trucks, to be taken down to local markets.

Isaac walked along the docks, curiously watching the activity. The salty air tickled his face, as strong fishy smells overwhelmed his nostrils. Greece was absolutely beautiful. The sea was the clearest blue and white sand rolled along the beaches like tiny hills. In the distance, People laid sunbathing in the sun. A group of girls around Isaac's age splashed in the water. To Isaac they were gorgeous, all three with long black locks that trailed down their backs.

"Thank God for enhanced eyesight," Isaac murmured to himself as he observed the beach activity. A sudden shove caused the young werewolf to stumble as a grizzled, middle-aged fisherman moved pass him with a heavy barrel. The sailor yelled something at him and Isaac could only pick out a few of the words in the foreign tongue. The most prominent and obvious word being _move_. He was pretty sure the rest was just as unpleasant. He scowled at the fisherman as he turned on his feet and continued down the wooded wharf. He needed a job. He had landed in Oropos yesterday morning and booked himself a bed at a hostel.

He shared a room with several other travelers, all four traveling the world, specifically Europe. One of the boys he shared with was from the States as well, specifically Miami, Florida. His name was Clark Richards and he dreamed to become a professional surfer. After graduating high school, Clark had decided to take a year off and backpack through Europe. Besides Clark, the other three barely spoke English. But from what he could gather from the language barrier, they were doing what Clark was doing as well.

The hot breeze ruffled his hair as he approached a sailor at the edge of the docks. A cigar sat between his lips and small puffs of smoke exited his mouth. Isaac's nose crinkled in disgust. The smell a lot stronger to his sensitive nose. He pulled out a translation book, quickly reading over the words he needed to use.

"Geia sas," he greeted, in broken Greek. His English accent strongly coming through. The man turned, giving him a once over with dark eyes, and blowing out a heavy puff of smoke. Isaac cleared his throat. The man stood silently eying him. The man's clothes were ragged from hours on the sea and heavy labor. His skin tanned from working in the sun for long hours and a dark beard covered his chin, jawline, and upper lip. Tired wrinkles drooped under his eyes from age and work. He was in no hurry to greet Isaac back, instead crossing his arms in an intimidating stance. He was two or three inches shorter than Isaac, but he had a way of making taller men feel short. "Okay, then," Isaac continued. "Not much of a conversationalist." He pointed to the boats and the barrels of fishes. "Psáchno̱ gia douleiá?" he couldn't keep the questioning tone out of his voice. The man had an edge and he tried to draw all the confidence that he had gained since the pack and Chris. He held his head higher and straightened his back, matching the older man's crossed arms.

The older man scoffed, drawing his cigar out and releasing two more puffs of smoke. "I can speak English," he gruffly stated, with a heavy accent. "A job you say?" The man once again glanced at Isaac with a scrutinizing gaze. "Can you even do hard labor?" Doubt evident in the question. the fisherman must have taken in his nicely dressed appearance and come to the conclusion that he was some rich snob. Though he did not dress expensively, Chris, while in Paris, had provided him money to put together a new wardrobe. He had brought very few clothes from Beacon Hills to Paris, not that he had much to begin with.

Isaac nodded. "Yes, sir." He scratched the back of his neck. "I arrived yesterday and found I needed money." he smiled sheepishly. "And, well, the best way to get money is to work...so-"

"Have you ever fished before," the man asked, eyes bulging. "Worked on a boat?"

"No, sir,"Isaac responded politely. "But I am a hard worker and I learn quickly." The best way to integrate into society was to get a job. He could gain trust among co-workers and hear the gossip that normally was spread, especially stuff about legends that may or may not have come to life. This was his first time traveling on his own with mysteries thrown in. He was playing it by ear and hoping for the best. He was sure through time, he would get better.

"We'll see," the grizzly sailor retorted. "Be here at five tomorrow and I'll decide if I want you on my boat or not. You're going to have to work on your greek. Most of the men on this boat don't speak english."

"You speak it well," Isaac stated.

"I lived in England for a few years,"the sailor responded, accent making his voice gruff. Isaac waited for him to continue, but he never finished his thought.

"Den tha sas apogoi̱téf̱sei,"Isaac said, bowing his head graciously. He charmingly smiled, rocking back on his heels. How hard could it be? He was a werewolf after all. Any laborious duty would be a piece of cake.

The sailor snorted, taking one last draw of his cigar, before crushing the last of it into the ground. "Tha doúme." Isaac's smile fell, before he held out his hand.

"Isaac,"he introduced. The sailor grabbed his hand and roughly shook. His callused palm tough like leather.

"Damien." The sailor lifted the heavy net, before starting up the ramp that led to his small fishing boat. Five other men already working maintenance. "Five," he said once more.

"Five," Isaac agreed, with a bob of his head. He waved goodbye, before waving to the five men on the boat who would be his temporary crew. He shoved his hands into his pockets, strolling back to the city. He decided since he'll be in Oropos for a while, he might as well get a feel for the city. Maybe visit a few of the historical monuments.

* * *

That night, Isaac sat cross legged on his bed. He had the room to himself, since the other four occupants had left for the night, most likely to go clubbing. He was not one to drink and when they invited him to join, Isaac had politely declined. He had never been a big fan of alcohol ever since his father had started to drink. He liked to be in control of his actions and alcohol inhibited that.

He pulled out the duffel, where he had packed his crossbow, throwing knives, guns, and multiple bullets. He had a difficult time getting the duffel bag through security, having to explain to the airport that his family ran a weapons dealership and sold weapons to law enforcement. He even showed him the permit that Chris had made for him, but they still were skeptical. Isaac ended up calling Chris, who explained to security the business sale, reassuring them that it wasn't a terrorist attack or anything reprehensible. Finally, he was allowed passage through security.

He sighed. "I look like a typical hunter," the young werewolf muttered. "Wonder what the pack would think?" But, he knew these weapons would one day save his life. He shook his head, reaching into a bag and unzipping one of the pockets.

He took out the cellphone that Chris had given him, so that he could stay in contact. He put the duffel back into the locker, locking it. He dialed the familiar number. The phone rang once, than twice, and on the third ring the phone was answered.

"Isaac," Chris answered. A smile spread across Isaac's face as he spoke to his foster father. He had never thought he'd grow so close to the older Argent. In fact, he still couldn't believe that Chris had taken him under his wings, considering their status as werewolf and werewolf hunter. "Is everything alright?" Concern evident in his voice. "Do you need me to fly up? Because I will."

"No...no," Isaac quickly responded, waving his hand slightly. "Everything is fine. I just-"He bit his lip. "I just wanted to talk." He wasn't going to say he missed the hunter because he feared that would make him appear weak and incapable, and he wanted to be capable. Independent. But, from the months they spent together, the two had built a strong bond. A bond that most hunters would never have created with a wolf. He did miss Chris and it felt odd after months of having him there, to be utterly alone. He felt like an orphan again, which he did not while living with Chris in Paris. He had felt like he was part of a family once more. Even though it was a small family with only one other member. The only other moment he had felt like that was when he was living with the McCall's for a small period of time.

"Where are you?" Chris asked.

"Greece," Isaac replied with a grin. "It's incredible. The water is so blue and everything is just amazing." He paused and continued. "I got a job."

"Really," Chris stated. "Doing what? I agree, Greece is beautiful that time of year."

"I'll be working on a fishing boat," Isaac said. "I've never actually been on a boat before, nor have I fished. I'll be completely out of my element. But, I thought it would be a fun experience, something different from the norm. I'll be starting tomorrow."

"You'll do great," Chris encouraged. "It will definitely be different from working in a restaurant or at a market. But knowing you and how you train, I know for sure you'll catch on quickly." Isaac smiled at the fatherly reassurance, something he had not experienced from his own father. It made him feel confident. Warmth spread throughout him, building up in his chest. "Any reason to why you chose fishing?"

Isaac shrugged, before remembering that Chris couldn't see him. "No reason really. Thought it would be an interesting experience, practice a bit of my greek, and considered it would be the best place to hear about modern day monster tales. Since fisherman have tons of those. Something might come up about a supernatural occurrence."

He could hear Chris sigh and rub the back of his neck. If he was on the other end of the phone, he was sure he could have not only hear the stress and concern in the older hunter's voice, but also smell it. "Just be careful,"Chris repeated the last words he said to Isaac in person. "I may have trained you well, but mistakes and accidents still can occur. And-" he paused for a few seconds. "just be wise," he finished. Any other points Argent was going to make vanished. The hunter didn't want to discourage the young werewolf.

"Chris?" Isaac asked, as silence continued on a little longer than expected. Isaac knew that the older Argent was remembering his daughter. That his words to Isaac, were similar words he had spoken to his daughter on many occasions, especially before fighting a monster in Beacon Hills. Isaac knew he could never replace Allison for Chris, nor did he want to. He had loved Allison just as much, but with a different kind of love. Sometimes, he still believed Allison was alive and he knew Chris did too. Especially, when Chris mistakenly called him Allison when they were talking or right before dinner, he called to his absent daughter, forgetting she wouldn't be rushing from her room to help set up for dinner. To Isaac, sometimes it felt like Allison's spirit was living among them, even when they were in Paris, and it was torturous to acknowledge she was no longer physically there. He couldn't imagine how Scott was feeling back in Beacon Hills. He was the last to hold and speak to her. Scott was her first and only love and Isaac had accepted that. Lydia was probably doing no better, after losing her best friend.

"I'm fine,"the hunter quickly responded, his voice thick. "I'm here." Chris sucked in a large breath and wiped his eyes. Isaac wasn't going to ask if Chris was alright, that would be a stupid question considering the circumstance. There was no room for stupid questions that he already knew the answer to. "I was just going to say that I know you'll be fine. You're smart and capable, knowing when to fight and when to back down. I just worry because I know how dangerous a hunting career is. Even though you are not hunting."

Isaac nodded. "I already understand the dangers and I won't do anything stupid."

"It's different being alone and fighting supernatural monsters than having a group or even another person who would have your back. I'd advise you to find another person to travel with, one who has a strong skill set in dealing with supernatural beings."

"Alright,"Isaac agreed. It made sense and he knew to take any advice Chris gave him seriously. "How are you doing in Beacon Hills?"

"It's a typical day in Beacon Hills," Chris replied bitterly. "People are dying left and right and this time the victims aren't human."

"Supernatural?"Isaac guessed.

"Yes, from what I have established with the pack, it seems to be a serial killer after supernatural beings,"Chris explained. "And with Kate here as well, it is a bloodbath."

"Wait, are you saying there are two different monsters there," Isaac inquired, baffled.

"Yup, an unknown mystery monster, along with my sister," Chris stated. "With berzerkers on the side. It is absolute mayhem."

Isaac's eyes popped. He had learned about berzerkers through Chris's teachings and knew they were nothing but bad news. They were seemingly indestructible and extremely aggressive, tearing their victims limb from limb. "This does take the cake," Isaac murmured. Stomps were heard outside his door, as giggling and loud voices approached his room. He glanced over to the door as two of the voices drifted away and one continued towards the room. "I've got to go. My roommates are returning from their clubbing and I need to get to bed. Early day tomorrow."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow then," Chris said. "Stay safe-"

"I will," Isaac replied. "Let Scott and the pack know I said hi."

"I will." Then Chris said something that he had never said to Isaac before. "Miss you. Bye." Isaac stared at the phone for a bit. He never had anyone miss him before or show concern. Not even his own asshole of a father missed him when he was alive.

"Bye," Isaac whispered. Chris hung up and Isaac stared absently at his bed. "Miss you too." At that the door swung open, just as Isaac pocketed his phone.

"Hey, buddy," Clark exclaimed rather loudly. His wild blonde hair a ruffled mess, and his green eyes slightly glazed against his dark tan skin. Clark was athletically muscular with sun-kissed skin from spending many hours out in the sun,surfing the Miami waves. He waved his hand, flopping onto Isaac's bed with a chuckle. "All I can say is, Greece really knows how to party! So many beautiful girls." He leaned closer to Isaac, as if to give a conspiratorial whisper. Isaac could smell the tainted-sweet smell of alcohol on his breath. "I was afraid to blink, in case they were nothing but a dream. You should have come." He patted Isaac's arm, before flopping back onto the bed sighing happily.

Isaac grinned, shaking his head. He had only known Clark Richards for two days, but the two of them had hit it off rather well. Clark was boisterous, always had something to say. And in that respect, he reminded Isaac of Stiles a bit. Though he was far from the rambling type. He had found in the short time he had known Clark, they had much in common, especially in the realm of comic books. He also had no idea what he wanted to do with his life, currently deciding professional surfer to be an excellent career choice. Isaac believed he could make it big, he definitely had the stamina for it.

"Nah," Isaac replied. "not one for partying. Though it sounded fun." He had never been one for partying before, getting wasted seemed like...well, a waste of time. But since the last party he had been to was with Allison, before all hell broke lose, he just couldn't bring himself to go to another. His eyes flashed as bad memories made way to his thoughts. Shaking his head, he hoped Clark hadn't seen the change in eye color. Luckily he had not. Clark's eyes were closed.

"It was,"Clark agreed, a dreamy sigh on his lips. His eyes snapped open and he turned to his side. "So," he fished. "Who were you talking to?"

"Such sudden curiosity with no respect for privacy," Isaac joked. Clark's eyes furrowed in concern, slightly worried he had offended his new found friend. "I'm joking,"Isaac reassured. Clark's face once again brightened in a smile. "Just my foster father. Chris."

"Oh," Clark replied, before falling back onto his back. "Hoping it was a girlfriend-" he raised an eyebrow, with a cheeky grin. "Then we could talk. But, I guess parent is cool too." Isaac's throat constricted at the mention of girlfriend. But, he quickly pushed away the bad feelings.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool," Isaac responded with admiration. "Took me in after-"Isaac fell quiet. What was he doing? Clark may be an acquaintance and possibly a friend, but he was still a complete stranger.

"After what?" Clark wondered.

"It's nothing," Isaac quickly brushed off. He didn't want to even go down the path of Beacon Hills. He didn't need to talk about the death of his abusive father, of Erica and Boyd, he definitely didn't want to talk about Allison. So, he did the next best thing to get a curious teen off a sore subject, he changed it. "I got a job today."

Clark snorted. "You travel through Greece and get a job? Where's the fun in that?"

"Best way to immerse yourself in a country's culture," Isaac retorted. "Besides, good way to practice my Greek. Got to know it, if I'll be here for a while. Don't want to force others to accommodate me because I lack the skills to speak their language."

"Well, have fun with that, Zac,"Clark teased. "How early do you have to wake up?" Since Clark had met Isaac, he had immediately provided him a nickname.

"Gotta be there at five, so I'm assuming I'll be up at four," Isaac responded.

"Fuuunnn..." Clark drawled out. "Well, I'll be sleeping like any sane person would."

"sane?"Isaac asked, with a smirk.

"Apparently not you." He playfully punched Isaac in the arm. And Isaac brushed it off with a grin. "Since, you'll be up early tomorrow, you should probably hit the hay. Need that beauty sleep for all those-" Clark lifted a brow, quietly inquiring about the job.

"Sailors," Isaac stated with a smirk. Clark barked out a laugh.

"Dude," he announced. "I have so many jokes for that. Ranging from pirates to cabin boy. Do you plan on swabbing some poop decks?"

Isaac chuckled. "Probably will have to, once they find out I have no experience with fishing." Clark smirked and jumped up.

"Well, argggg...ye matey. Ye should get some shut-eye ye scurvey dog," Clark imitated.

"That's the worst pirate impersonation I've ever witnessed," Isaac deadpanned, attempting to hold back an amused smile.

"Pfff...Everybody's a critic." Clark waved his hand with a mock indignant glare. "I'll have you know being an impersonator was my first career choice."

"What happened?"

"Found out I couldn't act," Clark replied. Isaac laughed. The two boys settled down, staring off in a comfortable silence, with the occasional joke about cabin-boys and wenches. The other occupants had yet to return to the room.

"I should head to bed," Isaac stated. "Big day tomorrow." Clark shrugged, rubbing at his eyes and yawning.

"yeah,"he agreed. "Isaac." Isaac glanced at him. "I'm actually thinking of leaving Oropos, want to explore a bit more of Greece." Isaac furrowed his brows.

"When?"

"Couple days from now." Observing his new friend, Isaac noticed that Clark seemed to be hiding something, but he couldn't tell what. "Just wanted to tell you." Isaac nodded. Unable to battle off the suspicion.

"Okay."

Clark rolled off his bed and made his way to his own on the other side. "Shouldn't keep you up anymore." He pulled the covers over his head, not even considering changing out of his street clothes. "Night,"he announced. Befuddled by the sudden change in attitude, from cheerful to serious, Isaac quickly said his goodnight as well, setting the alarm on his phone. He decided not to think to much about the change in behavior and the suddenly random announcement. Deciding Clark just wanted to let him know about his plans, he fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. The actual mystery will start next chapter. Please let me know what you think. :)**

**Translations( this is what the greek words apparently sound like, the actual spelling is really confusing. I found it on google translate)**

**Geia sas-Hello Psáchno̱ gia douleiá-I'm looking for a job Den tha sas apogoi̱téf̱sei-I won't let you down Tha doúme-we'll see**


	3. A Serpent in Greece: Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thanks for reading my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I do not have a beta, so I apologize for any typos. Please let me know what you think through reviews. **

Chapter 3: A Serpent in Greece part 2

A blast of salty air punched his face, as Isaac leaned over the rail taking a deep breath. He had been on the boat for four hours and now was floating in open sea. He had started working on the fishing boat a few days ago. Damien had guided him through the ways of the boat and fishing with the help of the other sailors and soon he had picked up the basics, casting out nets, raising sails, and so on. He heard shouts from the other sailors as they called out orders to one another. It was fascinating watching them. Their movements were clockwork.

All the men on the ship were completely organized and communicated clearly with one another, ensuring no problems would pop up. It was similar to pack, Isaac observed. He looked out to the sea, watching as gulls flew by as he pulled out the last of the knots and hooked it up, the net suspended over the sea, preparing to be lowered.

He loved it. He loved working on the boat. The fresh, salty air that tickled his nose. The sailors foul language. The gentle rocking of the boat, as water lapped at its sides. While pulling out this morning, he noticed seals lazing about on rocks, with a pup buried into its mother's side. The whole experience was peaceful and for the first time he could finally think without the tug of heartache. Heartache seemed to have floated away with the waves. Out here, he could finally put his life together.

"Isaac!" the gruff shout broke his daydreaming. He whipped his head around, facing Damien at the other end of the boat. _"I'm not paying you to dawdle boy! Get over here and help us with these nets!" _

"_Yes, Sir!"_ Isaac shouted back in Greek. After the first day, Damien had altogether stopped speaking English, forcing Isaac to learn Grecian quickly. Though he was rusty, Isaac was determined not to make a fool of himself in front of the other sailors, being the new guy and American after all.

He had immediately earned their respect on his first day, when they decided to test his manliness and whether he was worthy of being a crew member. The men had plucked a sea creature off the boats buoy and handed it to him. It was thick and long, similar to that of a slug and squirmed like a worm. _Eat it_, the men had goaded, chuckling to themselves. The sailors assumed that they had grossed out the young American. Isaac had shrugged, taking the sea worm, and slurped it down like a noodle. _Not bad_, was his nonchalant response with a wink and smile added. The sailors jaws slacked. And after that first test, they had made obvious efforts to befriend him.

Isaac smiled at the memory. Though it was only a few days prior, it felt like a lifetime. He had made friends with each one of the sailors and enjoyed their company immensely. He bent down, helping with the net. Damien glanced at the dazed smile on his face. Shaking his head, he muttered, "_Strange kid" _under his breath. Attempting not to laugh, Isaac lowered his head at the scoff to hide his smile. The net was cast over, hitting the water with a splash, where it will stay for a couple hours trapping fish.

"_Whats got you in a happy mood,"_One of the sailors, Marios, asked with a Cheshire grin. His bushy eyebrows lifted, as he elbowed Isaac in the ribs. _"You look like you're about to break out in song and dance." _

Marios was twenty-four-years old and had been sailing since he was fifteen. He was the one sailor that Isaac felt the closest too. They had hit it off immediately and Marios was more than happy to mentor Isaac. Isaac paused for a second, slowly putting the slew of foreign words together. He was quickly catching on with the language, though if one of the sailors spoke to fast he did have a difficult time deciphering. Normally, they spoke slower for him, providing Isaac the chance to form a response.

"_Just the open sea,"_Isaac responded, the accent coming through strong. His toothy grin fading into a small smirk. _"The peace that comes with it."_

Marios guffawed. Isaac glanced at his friend, slightly worried that he said something wrong. He was still learning after all. Isaac bit his lip, frowning. _"What?" _he asked. _"Did I say something-" _He paused for a second trying to remember the Greek word for 'wrong'. Flustered, he found it difficult to concentrate on the language. It was ridiculous how quickly he became insecure. Damn his self-esteem issues.

Marios waved him off, snorting. "_No-" _Marios quickly reassured. _"You said nothing wrong. It's just funny that you find it so peaceful."_ Marios leaned in, glancing around the ship as if he had a big secret he didn't want to reveal to anyone else but Isaac. _"Especially with grumpy, old Damien barking orders at you left and right. I'm surprised you find any peace at all."_

"You'd find it peaceful too after living in Beacon Hills," Isaac muttered to himself.

"_What?"_

Isaac shook his head. _"Nothing. Just talking to myself." _He glanced out at the sea, taking a long whiff of the salty air. _"Besides," _He adds._ "I like working hard. Being busy brings me peace."_ And distracts me from Allison. Isaac throat constricted and he gulps down air. Being busy ensured that he never had to think of the people he left behind. The people he lost. Work took him away from his memories and that was peace enough.

"_Isaac!" _Damien shouted. _"Do these windows look like they're going to clean themselves? Honestly how do you think I'm gonna steer this fishing boat if I can't see out the window?" _Isaac rolled his eyes good-naturedly at Marios.

"_Coming sir,"_Isaac answered back. Damien narrowed his eyes before turning on his feet, to observe the other work being done. He could hear the sour captain muttering under his breath about slacking Americans and running a fishing boat not a cruise. Isaac smirked. "_I've been summoned." _He grabbed a bucket, tossing a rag over his shoulder. _"We can pick up where we left off later." _Marios laughed.

"_Peace?"_He retorted, with a shit-eating grin.

"_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah,"_ Isaac sardonically answered, with a wave of his hand.

"_You know he does like you,"_Marios continued to goad. _"You're his favorite." _Isaac stuck his tongue out and Marios just laughed harder. Asshole.

The rest of the day consisted of scrubbing the boat clean and sorting caught fish into buckets. Damien kept him completely busy, only allowing fifteen minute breaks here and there.

Damien grew more bitter as the day ticked on, but Isaac couldn't help but notice the worry creases on his forehead or the way he tapped his fingers anxiously as he worked. Something was wrong with the weathered captain and it wasn't just his cynical personality.

The boat docked around seven in the evening. Isaac helped with simple maintenance to ensure the boat would float tomorrow. He left the docks around eight, waving goodbye to his crew, before taking a quick glance at the sullen captain. Something was definitely up and he was going to find out what.

* * *

He fell back onto his bed, pulling out his cellphone and sent Chris a quick text. He made a promise to his foster father that he would update him about his day every day and he wasn't bound to break that promise soon.

He was alone in the room now. His roommates had all left, off to see other parts of Europe, a couple days ago. It made talking about the supernatural with Chris a lot easier, but it was lonely walking into the empty hostel room. He had become accustomed to the company. Pulling of his shirt, he wrinkled his nose at the stench of fish, salt water, and sweat. He kicked off his shoes and shimmied out of his pants, before tugging on a fresh shirt and pants. He pulled off his socks, replacing them as well.

He went to his locker. Pulling out his duffel bag, he pulled out weapons, hiding them throughout his clothing. Though he was a werewolf, he could never be too careful. There was enough out there, hunters and supernaturals alike, that would take the chance to kill him as Isaac had learned. And claws, though useful, were no match to a wolfsbane bullet.

He wrapped his scarf around his neck, pulled on his long gray coat, and put on his black combat boots, before leaping out of the window, and landing silently on the stone pathway below. He had made a habit of patrolling the streets of Oropos, which he had found to be a good decision on his part.

Recently, there had been several murders, all four were homeless and sported puncture wounds to the neck. Isaac had immediately recognized the bites as vampire. He had never encountered a vampire before, but had read enough legends to get an idea of what he was about to deal with.

Nobody had noticed the disappearance of the four individuals. If it wasn't for his nose that led him to this unfortunate discovery, he wouldn't have even known there was a supernatural menace on the loose. The vampire was crafty and knew what it was doing to avoid bringing attention to its actions. But its sloppy disposal of the bodies showed arrogance. Which gave Isaac an idea of how to fight the creature, if it were to attack. _We protect those who cannot protect themselves _the oath ran through his head like a mantra. He was living up to that oath by hunting down a vampire that was stealing innocent lives.

"Just like Buffy," Isaac muttered to himself.

He quietly walked along the path, avoiding public crowds by sticking to the shadows. His coat swished behind him as the cool breeze ruffled his hair. He turned into an alleyway, the glow of the streetlights giving him a dangerous, predatory appearance.

His ears pricked. A muffled scream, a few blocks away from where he was. Isaac ran. He skidded to a stop, lifting his nose and sniffing the air like a bloodhound. He took a left down another alleyway, before taking a right. His claws drawn and eyes glowing gold as he approached the scene before him.

Vampires are nothing like how they are portrayed in _Twilight_ or the _Vampire Diaries. _They are creatures of the night, possessing no soul. Vampires gave up their souls the moment they died, becoming the murderous predator of legends. They are more closely related to demons than people. They toy with their prey for hours, like a cat with a mouse. They love their victim's torment, growing more powerful with every scream of pain and fear.

Isaac hated vampires, as every werewolf did. Vampires had no empathy, no loyalty, only blood lust. They were known to slaughter packs, pups and all, for the fun of it. Listening to their tortured screams as they ripped them to shreds, callously discarding their limbs. They were the monsters in the night that would steal children from their beds and kill them slowly, enjoying every bit of the child's fearful pleas. Werewolves were still people, still human, all they had was an extra bit of animal inside of them. Vampires were demons, hellbent on causing chaos and destruction.

Isaac had never been one for prejudice opinions, but after listening to many tales of vampire attacks, he knew their was no humanity left inside of them.

A woman's scream broke his thoughts as he hid behind the trashcans, figuring out a plan. The vampire would not kill the woman immediately, instead preferring to play around with its prey until it got bored and hunger took over. The vampire paused sniffing the air. A pair of black soulless eyes within a milky complexion turned towards his hiding place.

Blood dripped from it's mouth and down it's chin, with fangs glistening against the moonlight. Black veins ran up the side of it's face and long red hair curtaining down its shoulders. The woman whimpered beside it, the vampire dug it's nails deeper into the delicate skin, blood snaking down her arm. It tossed the woman down to the ground like a rag doll, before kicking her brutally against the wall. The woman slumped, unconscious. Isaac let out a threatening growl.

"_I can smell you,"_ It chirped sadistically, as the vampire's long, bony fingers wiped off it's blood covered face. _"Come out, come out wherever you are-"_ It paused thin lips pulling back into a horrifying grin. _"Little wolfie."_ Isaac sped away from his hiding place, leaping up onto the railing along one of the apartment buildings. He perched, golden eyes glowering menacingly at the demon woman. The vampire turned facing him, an involuntary shiver ran down his spine. _"There you are,"_she giggled, laughter similar to bells. _"Are you trying to play the hero?"_Her tone mocked.

Isaac stayed on the railing, back against the wall. _"I'll give you one warning,"_He growled. Scott had always given monsters the chance to redeem themselves, even to the worse monsters out there. He could move past his hate and propose a similar opportunity to this vampire as well. _"Leave this woman and this town alone. Stop your ways and I won't have to kill you."_ Well, that didn't sound cliché at all. The typical hero speech. He'll have to work on his entrance warning. The vampire laughed.

"_Stop my ways?" _She cackled, black eyes zeroing in on him. "_Oh, puppy, what rock did you recently crawl out from under?"_ Isaac prepared himself, as she crouched to the ground ready to attack. _"Don't you know when you threaten a vampire-" _she hissed_ "You get bit?" _

The vampire attacked. Isaac tumbled away, landing gracefully, before turning and delivering a roundhouse kick to the vampire's gut. The vampire flew into the wall opposite of him, denting the wall. She climbed to her feet, red curls bouncing.

"_Puppy's got a few moves up his sleeves,"_she mocked. Her arrogance would be her demise. She ran at him. Isaac blocked each strike. Rolling out of his coat, he whipped it around the vampire, blocking her view. Startled, Isaac took his chance to rid the world of the malicious vampire. He pulled a stake out and launched himself towards her. But, she threw out her arm, knocking him out of mid-attack, and causing him to hit the ground hard next to the unconscious woman.

Isaac's head spun as blood gushed from his cracked skull. The vampire slowly approached him, tongue licking her teeth. He stealthily hid the stake behind his back. She kicked him in the leg and Isaac felt a snap as his leg broke like a twig. He held back an agonized whine. She bent down, eyeing him seductively. Twirling a lock of red hair around her finger, she moved closer. _"Not so tough without a pack, are you?"_ She grabbed his hand. Her grip breaking his fingers. Isaac bit his lip, refusing to give her the benefit of pain-filled howls. His head had already mended. She leaned closer, her cold skin touching the side of his face as she whispered into his ear. _"This is why vampires are the superior species, puppy. I can break you like a twig and you can do nothing to stop me."_

Isaac glared, a hateful smirk curving his lips. _"Think again."_ He jabbed the concealed stake into her stomach, the vampire leapt back in shock. Isaac quickly climbed to his feet, as the vampire staggered.

"_What is this,"_She demanded, as she pulled the stake out of her stomach.

"_Just a concoction of vervain, holy water, and garlic that I coated onto this stake here,"_Isaac answered. Limping forward, the wolf took over his features. _"Hurts doesn't it?"_ The vampire hissed, running at him once more. Isaac grabbed her by the neck and slammed the vampire into the ground. The vampire struggled beneath his grip, weakened by the vervain.

"_I'll kill you,"_She screamed, lashing out with her clawed hands.

Isaac raised an eyebrow. _"I don't believe you're in a position to make threats."_ He leaned forward, the wounds on his face and his broken fingers already healing. He would have to snap his fingers back into place later. _"Now, I'm gonna tell you again. Leave this place and change your ways and I will allow you to live."_

She cackled darkly. _"I'll come after you,"_she threatened. _"Everyone you love I'll tear to pieces. Watch as the blood drains from their bodies and all that is left is the horror-struck shell of what they used to be." _She smiled wickedly. _"And it would be your fault, little wolf." _Isaac's face dropped into a grim frown. His eyes flashed.

"Wrong answer,"He stated, switching to English. The vampires face dropped, before it started cackling hysterically. It screamed words at him as Isaac took the stake and struck it into her heart. The vampire convulsed and Isaac leaned forward. "Your own arrogance is what ended you." He looked into the vampires black eyes."You should have listened to my warning."

He yanked the stake out and the vampire hardened, before crumbling into dust. He fell backwards, exhaustion aching his bones. Part of him wanted to cry. He came extremely close to knocking on death's door, too close for his liking. What would have happened if he did die? He shook his head from the thought. 'What if's' never helped anyone. Everything worked out for the best. This was the first time he had ever killed anything, yet guilt did not plague his thoughts. Isaac sighed. He just wanted to curl up and sleep off the trauma that his body had just faced, but the whimper of a woman prevented that.

Isaac slowly stood up, his leg dragging behind him, as he approached the woman. His wolf features morphing back into human form. The woman shot up, before cowering as he knelt before her. Isaac reached out a steady hand.

"_shhh, It's alright,"_ he whispered soothingly._ "You're safe now."_ The woman looked up, tears streaking her face. Her hair was matted and blood covered her arm. He probably didn't look any better.

"_What are you,"_ She whispered.

"_Your guardian angel,"_Isaac answered. More like wolf, Isaac mused.

"_oh,"_she stated, not even questioning his answer. The poor woman was probably in shock. She glanced over at the dust pile, where blood smeared the concrete. _"Is the demon dead?"_

Isaac nodded his head, brushing the hair out of the woman's face. _"Yeah, it's dead. You're safe." _Isaac stood up, stretching the kink out of his neck. _"Why don't you sleep. By the time you wake up, you'll be somewhere safe."_ She agreeably bobbed her head, before dropping into blissful unconsciousness.

Isaac sort of envied her. He picked up his coat, wrapping the woman in it to keep her warm, before lifting her up bridal style. He hobbled out of the alleyway, his leg burning from the pain. The woman nuzzled into his chest, her long brown hair draping over his arm.

He made his way to the hospital,limping through the sliding glass doors. People stared. He must look dreadful, especially carrying an unconscious woman in his arms.

"_She needs help,"_He called out. Immediately a team of nurses surrounded him, placing the woman on a gurney and snapping an oxygen mask over her face. Through all the chaos, Isaac slipped out without ever being noticed. The woman was in good hands and now he could focus on healing.

He made his way back to the hostel, climbing up the side of the wall, and entered his room. He flopped on his bed, unloading his weapons, and put them away. He fell back on his bed. Dirt and blood coating his face and clothes. His leg and fingers were the next problem he needed to deal with. He bit his lip as he brought his leg forward, holding back the pain. He snapped it back into place, forcing it to re-heal properly. He did the same with his fingers. He groaned, but not once did he scream. He had his father to thank for his high pain tolerance. Not. His face was ashen by the time the procedure ended and all he could consider important on his list was sleep and the chance for his bones and body to heal properly. He could wash-up tomorrow, before work.

He fell back onto his bed, closing his eyes. He knew he could get about four hours of sleep before work the next morning. With that in mind, he immediately crashed not even thinking about drawing the blankets around him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. The next chapter will start digging into the actual mystery of this story. I just wanted to throw in some action and since Isaac is traveling around the world helping people, I thought this would be the perfect way to do so. Please review, favorite, and follow if you like what you're reading. **


	4. A Serpent in Greece: Chapter 3

**Hello! Here is the next installment to A serpent in Greece and I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think. Thank you and enjoy!**

A Serpent in Greece: Chapter 3

Blurry eyed, Isaac swept the deck. He thought he could function on four hours of sleep but how wrong he was. The moment he stumbled on the boat, hair drenched from the shower he took beforehand, Isaac actually believed he would collapse from exhaustion. And apparently Damien agreed because he had assigned Isaac to cabin boy duties as punishment. Damien had it in his head that Isaac had irresponsibly partied and drank all night and thus was suffering from a hangover do to his wild ways. Though he wouldn't call fighting a vampire a real party.

He subconsciously rubbed the hand that the vampire broke, fully healed now. He was probably also out of it do to the lack of food. He didn't have time to grab a bite to eat this morning and do to the more strenuous healing process last night, his energy tank was completely empty. As if to answer his thought, Isaac's stomach grumbled loudly.

"Great," he muttered. He was an absolute wreck and all that seemed to be on his mind was eating a juicy, medium-rare steak with mash potatoes on the side drizzled in gravy. The corners of his mouth curved down in a frown as another loud grumble rumbled his stomach. He was so hungry that he could eat a horse and a horse sounded mighty good at the moment, all its meaty goodness. His mouth salivated and he could feel the wolf howl within, begging to be let out and allowed on a hunt. Isaac shook his head, trying to banish the feelings within.

"Knock it off,"he whispered to himself. "Going on a murderous feeding frenzy won't change anything." Except end my hunger he silently added. He glanced around, making sure none of the other crew members witnessed him talking to himself. Not only would he be a foreigner, but he would be considered a crazy foreigner and that wouldn't be good, especially with his current investigation on Captain Damien Buros. It might get him kicked off the ship and out of a job.

Suddenly the sweet smell of succulent meat wafted his nose, pulling him out of his thoughts. Again, he salivated. He turned his head to meet the scent, only to see his friend, Marios, ambling towards him. Isaac's face paled. "No, No, No, No, No," he chanted to himself, as his friend approached with a dopey grin. "I can not be that hungry..." _Oh God! What if I am? What if this is just the beginning of a downward spiral? Next I'll be seeing my friends as dancing steaks and...and chicken legs! Shit! Am I salivating again like a hungry hound? Is this the end?Is this how I'm gonna lose myself?_

"_Hey Isaac,"_Marios greeted, rocking on his heels. _"You hungry? You seem out of it today."_ You have no idea. Isaac sighed, ensuring that his eyes wouldn't flash. He probably should answer the question so he wouldn't look like a complete weirdo, not that his creepily hungry stare was helping his case.

"_Yes,"_Isaac squeaked. Marios shook his head in amusement, snickering._ Yeah go ahead and laugh. Wouldn't be as funny if I ended up ea..._And that's when his eyes caught the sight of the paper bag where the delicious scent was coming from. A sigh of pure relief blew out of his mouth. He laughed. Marios stepped back slowly, unsure of the sudden mood swing. He probably looked like a basket case to the young sailor. Maybe he was. Maybe he hit his head a lot harder than he thought last night. He got his hysterical laughter under control. Seriously, he was losing it. _"Thanks."_ He took the bag that was handed to him,controlling the need to bring the bag up to his nose and inhale the sweet aroma. _"I am definitely starved."_ He leaned the broom against the boats mast and dug into the meat and cheese sandwich, eating greedily.

Marios flopped down next to him, eating his own bagged lunch. _"Thought you looked hungry? What did you do last night anyways?"_ he asked, taking a bite of his own sandwich. _"Meet any pretty women?" _Isaac paused in his starved animal act, recounting the events of fighting the crazy, sadistic female vampire. His stomach twisted at the memory of bones snapping and blood soaked concrete.

"_Sure,"_Isaac responded with a slightly strained inflection. Marios must have misinterpreted the inflection as desire instead of haunted memories because he laughed, giving him a sly grin.

"_I bet she was all over you,"_He teased. Isaac tugged at the collar of his shirt. Was it getting hot out here or was it just him?

"_I suppose you can say that,"_Isaac answered. A slight involuntary flinch shook his body as he remembered the female vampire's cold cheek against his and the aching burn in his leg. _"You can say it was a real wild night."_ But not in the way that Marios thought. In fact, Isaac was happy that he never had to see that demon woman again. Marios chuckled, finishing up the last bites of his sandwich. He smacked Isaac on the shoulder in a friendly manner.

"_Well, I've got to get back to work,"_ Marios mentioned. _"And so should you. You don't want Damien jumping down your throat for being slow. If you haven't noticed, he's disciplining you for your irresponsible ways last night. Not that I think it is fair."_

"_I've noticed,"_Isaac stated bitterly. Marios shrugged.

"_I guess that's the price you pay for coming aboard with a hangover."_ Marios stood up and stretched his limbs.

"_I guess so,"_Isaac muttered irritably, taking a vicious bite from his own sandwich. Or the price he pays for saving all their asses from a blood thirsty vampire on a rampage. Where is the gratitude for that? Guess no good deed goes unpunished. Hence why he's been sectioned to cabin boy and mopping the poop deck. Isaac's face twists into a scowl.

"_Ah, buddy,"_ Marios responds sympathetically. _"Nobody blames you for having a good time, well except the captain. But, he's a different story. You're young. Have to live a little. Just next time don't bring your post-good time on board."_

Isaac's scowl just grew more hideous. If looks could kill, this whole boat would have sunk by now. He'll blame his bitter mood on his 'wild night'. Marios patted Isaac on the shoulders and strode off. As much as Isaac liked Marios, the man had a way of jumping to conclusions. Quite often then not, he had a habit of sticking his foot in his mouth which got Marios into a lot of trouble. Isaac shrugged, finishing off his sandwich and silently wishing there was more to eat. He stood up, throwing away the paper bag and finishing his work.

* * *

A couple hours had passed since his talk with Marios and during those couple hours two other members of his crew, Darien and Alexander had also reassured him that his status on the ship had not changed, even if he behaved rambunctiously the night before. They explained they had done similarly when they were his age too. It wasn't uncommon. All Isaac felt was annoyed. Gossip on the fishing boat always spread quickly. The few days he had worked on the boat, he knew more about these men than he did about the pack back in Beacon Hills. There were no secrets amongst this crew.

Isaac vigorously scrubbed at the windows, fuming with indignation. He shouldn't feel so irritated about them making assumptions about him being a partier. But considering his actions last night were admiral, being thought of as a drunken idiot who hooked up with women last night, frustrated him beyond understanding. He supposed it was better than having his secret found out. The men would probably freak out and throw holy water on him. Which they'd discover wouldn't resolve the problem but further piss off the werewolf. Which would probably resort to more violence. Isaac chuckled to himself. He always suffered from dark, irritable thoughts when he was tired.

He started scrubbing the wooden walls, when he heard Damien and James, second-in-command, approaching, their voices lowered so no one could hear them. Except, maybe, a werewolf. He tilted his head, tuning into the conversation. He side-eyed them, watching as Damien nervously wrung his hands and sweat beaded his forehead.

"_I don't know what to do, James,"_Damien explained. He leaned against the deck's rail, hand massaging his cheek. The breeze ruffled his hair. _"The monster is terrorizing my village and people are getting scared. Thinking about, packing up and leaving."_ Monster? Isaac's eyebrow quirked upward, lips pursing. He ran a hand through his thick, curly hair. His focus on his job diminishing.

"_You can hear the horrid hisses at night,"_Damien continued. _"As it snatches up wandering prey. But-"_

"_Go on,"_James encouraged. Patting his friend comfortingly on the back.

"_Either it's getting hungrier or bolder because small woodland creatures isn't enough anymore. It's going after my friends and family now."_ A gruff wail of despair left the man's throat, as Damien's whole body seemed to collapse in on him. _"The Floros's boy was taken last night."_

"_Oh God,"_ James exclaimed. _"Do you know why?" _Damien shook his head despondently.

"_No, I don't know,"_Damien responded. _"I fear for my two little girls' safety. My wife. We don't even know how to kill the beast. What it looks like. All that is left is a long thick indent in the ground, trailing back to the forest. Other than that, nothing is known about the creature." _Damien looked ten times older than he actually was. The stress and fear aging him quickly.

"_We'll think of something," _James reassured. _"If not, maybe evacuation is the best option."_

Damien nodded. _"It's just...I can't leave my home. I was raised there, my daughters were raised there, and I want to raise my grandchildren there. I don't want this blasted monster to scare us away from our home that has been ours for generations." _James grunted in agreement.

The conversation died down, as they walked away, never noticing Isaac standing ten feet away. He thanked his power of being a wallflower, since most seemed to overlook his existence. Which came in handy while listening into other's discussions.

Isaac leaned against the wall. He would have to approach Damien and offer his assistance. But, he couldn't show Damien that he was a werewolf or give any indication that he was connected to the supernatural in one way or another. He sighed. No, he would have to blow his cover. Get Damien to trust his motivations.

If children were being taken from their homes, he would have to find a way to stop it. Even if it meant telling his secret to his captain. He would confront Damien tonight before they went their separate ways. He turned back to his chores, continuing his work. A new spark of determination fueling him. He wasn't going to let anymore innocents die on his watch.

The rest of Isaac's day was filled with cleaning off bird poo on the rails, clearing off barnacles on the boat, cleaning out the boat's bathroom, and other disgusting jobs. Yup, Damien was definitely getting his point across. By the end of the day, Isaac was completely sweaty, dirty,and smelled like fish guts. He wasn't pleased.

* * *

Damien waved goodbye to his crew, as he strode down the docks towards the parking lot where his car awaited him. The warm night breeze ruffled his hair and the quiet squeaks of the dock followed his every step. He put a cigar in his mouth, lighting it, and huffing out a puff of smoke. He had quit smoking a while back, but because of recent events with the unknown terror, he had fallen back on bad habits to the disapproval of his wife. But, under these dangerous and stressful circumstances she had given him leeway.

Damien sighed. Every night he prayed for the safety of his wife and little girls. But with the monster growing close and taking interest in the weaker villagers, it was harder to have faith that his family would be unscathed by this beast. Everyday he prayed for a miracle, an angel, a hero to come to his village and rid the beast from their forest. But, no one had been brave enough or strong enough to stop it and now it was more aggressive than ever.

He stopped, sensing someone was watching his back. He turned to face a familiar silhouette figure, hidden in the shadows. His long coat falling just below the knees and his scarf firmly wrapped around his neck. Damien could never understand how the young American could wear such warm clothes in the warmth of a Greek evening.

Immediately, a chill ran up his spine. A dangerous, predatory feel coming off the young man, something that he hadn't noticed before. He felt like a lone sheep facing a wolf. A wolf that once was hidden in sheep's clothing. It made Damien feel the need to run and hide. He mentally calculated how far his car was from him and how quickly he could get there if this confrontation called for a hasty escape. He noticed the youth's mouth curve into a smirk as if he could hear how quickly his heart was beating. Maybe he could, the captain considered.

He swallowed down his nerves, giving the kid a steely glare. How could he not notice the danger under the innocent and timid facade before? He was going to die. _"What do you want Isaac?" _He demanded bravely. He wasn't going to allow this snot-nosed, slightly terrifying adolescent make him feel afraid. Isaac stepped out of the shadows, every bit of him confident and deadly graceful. A completely different appearance from the usually clumsy, quiet, and shy teen he had grown used to. This just shows you can't judge a book by its cover.

He cocked his head to the side, nonchalant. But, Damien hadn't missed the slight flash of concern in the kid's eyes. As if he pitied the sailor. But, that flash of emotion disappeared just as quickly as it came, returning to a steely business appearance. "You know," he stated conversationally. "Those will kill you." He gestured to the cigar in Damien's mouth. Damien snorted. Deciding to play by Isaac's rules, he switched to English.

"Right now," he responded grimly. "The cigar is the least likely culprit to be the death of me." Isaac winced, hurt coating his eyes briefly before that emotion as well disappeared beneath a veil of indifference. Damien quirked his brow. "Is this about my disciplinary actions towards your seemingly hungover state? I would have had any of the men on my boat perform the same chores if they had come onto my ship with a hangover."

"It wasn't a hangover." He caught Isaac muttering exasperatedly. The captain's brows furrowed as he scoffed. "No, that is not why I am here,"Isaac replied confidently.

"Then why-"

"I want to help you," Isaac interrupted. Damien's brows shot up. He swore, at this rate, his eyebrows would have preformed a whole acrobatic routine.

The surly captain no longer felt fearful, only baffled. Threats he could take. He was used to threats. He got plenty of those on a daily basis, thanks to his sparkling personality. But being offered help for something he didn't know he needed assistance for-unless he did know. "What exactly do I need help with?" he questioned.

Isaac looked him squarely in the eyes, not blinking or moving. He stood their stoically, as if he were something more than human. "the monster," he stated simply as if admitting monsters were real was normal.

Damien felt the color drain from his face. He gulped. "How...did you know about-" Shushing him, the teen placed a hand on his shoulder. Isaac tilted his head, similarly to a dog listening to a noise that no one else could hear.

"Let's go find a quiet place to discuss the matter," Isaac uttered. "We don't need anyone else to know about whatever monster is lurking in your village." Damien froze. His brain racing with a million questions about how the teen knew.

He had been quiet enough about the whole ordeal, only discussing it with his closest friend. Who would even believe him anyways? They'd just assume that he was a crackpot. That he got just a bit too much ocean and sun. Isaac grasped his bicep, leading him off the docks. He barely understood Isaac asking him about safe places to have a private conversation. Nor did Damien register him leading the young American to his car.

* * *

He didn't want to believe Isaac at first, when the youth climbed into the passenger seat of his car and faced him. When Isaac had first started talking, he seemed to be covering up many details of his tales. Damien refused to believe him unless Isaac gave him all the details. He wasn't going to bring another killer to his already emotionally damaged village. And that is when the crazy stories of Kanimas, hunters, darachs, nogitsunes, and vampires came out. He almost wanted to apologize about the vampire thing and assuming Isaac was nothing but a reckless teenager with a hangover. Almost. But, pride took over and he kept his lips firmly sealed. He instead listened to the horrifying retelling of nightmares turned real. The stories kept spilling, the young man anxious to relieve fear, and a sense of guilt, that had been plaguing his mind for months. And with each new story, Damien's eyes grew wider.

Everything that Isaac told him was surreal. He didn't want to believe the kid at first, but as each story of his hometown, of France, and of last night escalated he couldn't help but wonder if these stories were from a disturbed teen's imagination. But they sounded to plausible, to realistic not to be true. A horror story that came to life. And considering he was dealing with a very real, extremely terrifying monster, he had no room to throw stones. This is what a seventeen year old boy had been dealing with? He had done more than the average adult in a lifetime. And he couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid.

When Isaac ran out of steam, he glanced at Damien as if begging him to keep his secret. He appeared nervous, all previous confidence had disappeared. All that was left was a scared boy who had just spilled many secrets, that should have stayed secrets, to an acquaintance.

"I'm telling you these things," Isaac explained after his story, hands shaking slightly. "Because I need you to understand that I can help you. I am familiar with the monsters that your village faces now. And I would never dream of taking advantage of your hope. My only intention is to stop a threat." He bit his lip, bowing his head. "I need you to-"

Damien placed a hand on his shoulders. "I'll take your secrets to the grave," Damien promised, with a reassuring smile. "What you have gone through should have destroyed a man. But you seem to be-"

Isaac shook his head. "I'm not fine. I don't think I'll ever be fine." He got a far off look as he stared absently out the window. "I shouldn't have told you," Isaac muttered. "It was a-"

Damien sighed, squeezing the teen's shoulder. "I wouldn't suggest telling anybody else. Some wouldn't take this information to kindly. But I'm a desperate man under desperate circumstances and I need the help of someone who is familiar to this monstrous, new world." Isaac glanced at him.

"Like I said, I'll help you," Isaac replied. The teen's features darkened, a rumbling noise came from the back of his throat. "But, if you tell another living soul about what I said-" His lips curled as his face was inches away from Damien's. "I'll rip your throat out with my teeth." Damien gulped. Fully understanding just how dangerous Isaac was. One betrayal and it could be the end of his life. But, Damien understood the fear as well as keeping a promise. Damien could pride himself by admitting he was an honorable man.

"I understand," he said truthfully. "And I won't betray you. But out of curiosity how did you survive?"

Isaac frowned. "That's the other part I need to tell you." Isaac stared at him and suddenly his eyes flashed a brilliant gold and Damien jumped back surprised, hand clutching his heart. "I'm a werewolf."

The captain's world span. He didn't think he could take anymore surprises. His previous thought about wolves and sheep coming back to him. Fear consumed him. This teen could murder him so easily and there would be nothing he could do to protect himself. He felt a sudden urge to defend himself. A small part of him considered reaching for the gun that he concealed in the glove department. But it was a small part. He took a deep breath, remembering that he had a promise to keep to Isaac. That he was trustworthy and rational man. Isaac was here to help him. When he looked back in the young man's eyes, he didn't see malice, only apprehension.

Dreading that his secret would be found out by others without morals. That his safety would be compromised. And Damien understood now why he could never tell a living soul. It was not just protecting others from a supernatural world, but protecting Isaac, a child, who was a part of the supernatural realm being a supernatural himself. People would hunt down the poor boy, just because he was something unknown. And the unknown was something to fear. Shoot first, ask questions later was the mentality of most people. Damien had never been a lemming. He refused to allow fear to take control of his life. Isaac was not only promising to defend his village, but he was asking to be protected in return. Damien was going to ensure Isaac's safety. He would take this boy's secret to the grave.

The fear in Isaac's eyes increased and the wolf looked ready to jump out of the car and run for dear life. He took hold of Isaac's gaze and smirked. "Like I said, to the grave." He started the engine. Isaac's face relaxed into one of relief. He backed out of the parking spot. "Let's go stop us a monster." Damien peeled out of lot and onto the road.

Isaac grinned. Yup, his future and the future of his village was looking brighter with every minute. He sent a silent thanks to whomever was looking out for him.

Maybe prayers did work because it seemed like God had sent him a hero in the form of a young werewolf boy. Yes, he had many questions, but who wouldn't? He'd ask them when the time came. For now, he would protect this kid's secret.

* * *

**I hope Isaac's actions made sense in this chapter. I thought they did, considering he had to make the Captain aware of his capabilities. Well, I'll hopefully get the next chapter done next week. Please let me know what you think through reviews, favorites, and follows. I think I may have two or three more chapters for this story. It's a lot longer than I expected. I think I'll be sending Isaac off to England next. Any suggestions will be welcomed. **


	5. A Serpent in Greece: Chapter 4

**Hi, here is the next installment of 'A Serpent in Greece'. I hope you enjoy this nice long chapter. Please tell me what you think through reviews. Also, I apologize for any mistakes you may stumble upon. I do not have a beta reader. **

A Serpent in Greece: Chapter 4

"_Hey Mister, what are you doing sleeping on our couch?"_A little voice asked. Isaac groggily moaned as a small finger poked him in the cheek. He shifted under the blankets, smacking his dry lips. He rubbed his eyes, blinking a couple times. Blue eyes met a pair of doe brown orbs outlined with long, dark eyelashes. Isaac stretched, before propping his head with his hand. The world became clearer and he got a better look at his young interrogator. A little girl, no older than seven, stood with her arms crossed and lips bulging in a petulant pout. She was dressed in polka dotted pajamas. Her dark, wavy hair was done up in two pigtails, freckles dusting her nose.

"_Hello,"_Isaac responded sleepily, followed by a yawn. The little girl indignantly scoffed. Narrowing her eyes, she pointed an accusatory finger at him.

"_You didn't answer my question,"_she accused. Isaac eyebrows shot up. Well, that was a familiar look he had seen many times on the surly captain. Definitely one of Damien's daughters.

"_You're right. I didn't,"_He replied with an easy smile. _"I arrived here last night."_

After the whole conversation between him and Damien. They had stopped off at the hostel, to pick up Isaac's stuff and check out of the room. The plan was that Isaac would be staying with Damien and his family, until the monster menace was stopped.

The drive to Damien's place was long and quiet. Neither wanted to be the first to speak even though both were burning with questions. But, out of respect, both stayed quiet allowing the other to put order to thoughts. Damien needed time to take in the whole supernatural world and Isaac understood how overwhelming it is to realize that everything isn't as it seemed. They arrived at the quaint cottage around two in the morning, with Damien handing him a pillow and blanket before heading to bed himself. Isaac collapsed onto the couch without even changing, emotionally drained.

"_Oh,"_the little girl stated. Apparently his answer was sufficient enough, because she delved into her next question fueled by curiosity. Her head quirked to the side, eyes squinting. _"you talk funny. Why?" _

Isaac smiled, biting his lips. Guess he still had quite a strong accent even after practicing with his crew consistently.

Before he could answer the question, a female voice came somewhere from the home. _"Ana,"_She exclaimed in a motherly fashion. _"You leave Isaac alone. He had a long day yesterday and needs his sleep."_

"_But, Mommy,"_Ana yelled back. _"He's already awake and I have questions for him." _He listened to footsteps as they approached the living room he had been sleeping in. A woman with dirty blonde hair stepped forth, hazel eyes narrowing at her daughter. She crossed her arms, tapping her foot.

"_Ana, you are being rude." _Her daughter, Ana, frowned and lowered her eyes. She nodded her head in Isaac's direction. _"Apologize to Isaac for waking him up."_

She glanced up at her mother with a pouty frown. _"But, I want to know why he sounds so funny..."_

"_Apologize,"_the woman stated sharply.

"_That isn't necessary-"_Isaac replied, trying to qualm the tension that had built in the air.

"_Sorry,_" Ana apologized, her bottom lip wobbling. The woman cleared her throat and Ana sighed. _"For waking you up and being rude."_ She smiled apologetically. Though it was more of a grimace than an actual smile.

"_Now go wash your hands and help your sister with breakfast."_ The little girl nodded, before racing out of the living room. Commotion immediately was heard from the kitchen as the two girls bickered. The woman rolled her eyes. Isaac hid a grin.

The woman turned to him with a soft smile, her disciplinary look turned nurturing. _"Hello Isaac,"_She greeted._ "I'm Lena, Damien's wife. I'm sorry again if my unruly daughter woke you. I understand how long the trip here can be."_

"_Nice to meet you Lena,"_Isaac replied. _"And don't worry about Ana. I was already waking up."_

"_Told you," _Ana exclaimed from the kitchen, obviously eavesdropping. Isaac chuckled. Lena sighed.

She was, in Isaac's opinion, a very attractive woman. Her dirty blonde hair, was done up in a loose bun. Her eyes were wide and expressive and she sported a slightly turned up nose. She was curvy. She puckered her red lips before smiling. Her smile was breathless, showing perfectly white teeth. Tiny wrinkles formed around her eyes, brightening them even more.

"_Well as long as she didn't wake you,"_Lena acknowledged. _"I just don't want her to get in the habit of disturbing house guests."_

"_Understandable,"_Isaac agreed. Lena grinned, patting him on the shoulder.

"_Come on. Breakfast is just about ready." _She jerked her head towards the kitchen. _"You can wash up first. The bathroom is down that hall and to the left. You can join us at the table when you are finished."_

"_Thank you." _The brief moment of meeting Lena, confirmed that he really liked her. Lena reminded him of Melissa. He felt his throat constrict at the thought of the woman who practically became his mother. Melissa had brought him into her home with open arms and he missed her terribly. Her motherly nature, her sarcasm and snarky remarks, the way she laughed, not at him but with him, and her protectiveness. He felt safe with her and Scott, something he had not felt for a very long time. And he had left her with very little explanation to why. An urge to call her came upon him and he was considering reaching for his cellphone at that moment. She was the closest he came to having a mother. Well, at least one that he would remember.

"_Well then," _She said sweetly. _"I'll see you in the kitchen." _Lena glared up the stairs where her and her husband's bedroom was. _"For now, I have to go wake up my lazy husband."_ There was no real bite behind her words. Isaac even noticed the teasing glint in her eyes and the way her lips turned up at the corners.

"_I heard that,"_was Damien's gruff call from above. _"And to inform you, I have been awake for a while now." _Isaac chuckled.

"_Doesn't help his case. He'll have to answer to why he was not downstairs helping with breakfast then,"_She retorted silently, winking at Isaac. Isaac smirked back.

Isaac could hear the squeaks of the ceiling as Damien ambled about, preparing to come downstairs. Isaac stood up, stretching. She shooed him down the hall before turning on her heels and making her way back to the kitchen.

* * *

Isaac washed his face in the porcelain white sink. Water dripped down his cheeks, as he caught his reflection in the mirror. The weird thing about the bite was his healing factor. No matter how tired he was, the healing factor seems to erase all traces of baggy eyes or wrinkles making him appear fresh and awake. He sighed. He couldn't see any blemishes, wrinkles, or bruises on his skin and sometimes this really weirded him out. Many times he questioned his own humanity. He shrugged the thought off. Of course he was still human. Just like all the xmen were human. Just like the mutants of marvel, he had just an extra bit of umph to his DNA now. He dried his hands on the green hand towel, before exiting through the door and making his way to the kitchen. He felt better and more awake after cleaning up a bit.

He could hear four distinct voices as he approached the kitchen. He entered and four pairs of eyes turned to him. He awkwardly waved and Lena immediately approached him. She put a motherly arm around his waist. _"This is where you'll sit,"_she stated, pulling a chair out and putting her hands on his shoulders lowering him into the seat. He smiled appreciatively, taking a seat.

He looked around the table, eyes landing on an older girl, he had yet to meet. He would guess she was about thirteen, since she seemed to have started the awkward stages of puberty that all adolescents went through. Her hair was Thick and dark like her little sister, but she had her mother's hazel eyes. Where Ana had an abundant of freckles, she lacked any. Isaac nodded at her with a shy smile. She blushed and ducked her head.

"_This is Mila,"_Lena introduced, placing her hands comfortingly on her teenage daughter's shoulders.

"_Hi Mila."_ Mila's blush deepened. _"I'm Isaac, but you probably already knew that. So..."_

She giggled. _"Yeah, I know who you are."_

"_We were talking about you,"_Ana announced over her sister. Isaac turned to the seven-year-old.

"_I hope it was nice things,"_Isaac answered back. Mila softly smiled.

"_It sure was,"_Ana exclaimed. _"My Daddy said he likes you because you're a real hard worker." _Mila facepalmed herself. And out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Damien shake his head with a gruff scoff.

"_Well, it's always nice to have positive feedback,"_ Isaac replied. Ana's grin widened.

"_Isaac," _Lena interrupted. _"Would you like some eggs and a bun."_

"_Yes, please." _He took the plate of eggs, dishing a decent amount on his plate. He took a couple buns, a few sausages, and spooned yogurt into a bowl as well. Damien poured him a cup of coffee. He dug in with the rest of the family. As they dined, Ana's eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets. Inquiringly, Isaac raised an eyebrow, mouth filled with food.

"_Wow, you eat a lot,"_Ana exclaimed. Damien spluttered, coughing. There was a reprimanding 'Ana' from Lena. And Mila seemed to grow more pink with embarrassment.

Isaac chuckled. _"Yeah, I do."_

"_My mommy told me why your voice sounds funny,"_Ana stated, spooning yogurt into her mouth. _"It's because you're from America."_ Her eyebrows scrunched and nose wrinkled. Her tongue poked out of the side of her mouth as if she was in deep thought. Her face brightened and a huge smile took over her face. _"_Are_ we adopting you? Because I know some people adopt kids from other countries?"_ Isaac ducked his head, hiding his amused grin. This little girl definitely had a big personality.

"_Sweetheart, we're not adopting Isaac,"_Damien answered, glancing at his daughter. Amusement twinkled in his eyes. _"Isaac is here to help daddy with some issues."_

"_Oh."_Ana's eyebrows furrowed, puzzling this new information. She took a bite out of her bun, chewing thoughtfully before turning her gaze on Isaac. Her big brown doe eyes widening. _"Well, since you're not going to be my actual big brother can you be my temporary big brother?"_

"_Of course,"_Isaac replied, blue eyes sparkling. _"I would love to be your temporary big brother."_

Ana's smile widened and she pointed her spoon at him. _"Good,"_She responded. _"Because I have some games that I want to play and I have to show you the secret hideout that Mila and I found."_She leaned across the table. _"Only family members are allowed." _She took another bite of her bun. _Besides,between you and me, we need to work on your Greek." _

Isaac snorted. Unfortunately, at that moment he was drinking his coffee and the hot liquid ended up down the wrong pipe, which left him in a horrible coughing fit. Lena gave her daughter a disapproving stare, without any heat behind it. Ana and Mila giggled, one loudly and the other quietly. Lena handed Isaac a napkin and he coughed into it, laughing at the same time. Damien patted him on the back, a smirk curving his lips. When Isaac got his coughing fit under control, he smiled at Ana.

"_You're right,"_he agreed. _"I do need to work on my Greek."_

Damien chuckled at that, raising his mug. _"Well, you've definitely improved. The boys made sure of it."_Isaac smirked, scooping eggs into his mouth.

"_What issues are you helping daddy deal with,"_Ana asked innocently. Suddenly, her eyes widened, face blanching. She looked between her mother and father in fear, before her gaze landed on Isaac. Realization seemed to dawn on Mila at the exact same time. _"The monster," _She whispered. The whole table went quiet. Not even the clink of silverware or a breath could be heard. Lena stared at him as if she knew why he was here. It made him feel uneasy.

Damien leaned forward, whispering in his ear. "I haven't told Lena about your lycanthropy,"He assured the young werewolf. "But, she does know you're here to stop the monster. We'll discuss the issue later when the girls are off doing their chores." Isaac nodded his head and Damien moved away.

"_So, Isaac,"_Mila stuttered out, pink painting her cheeks once more. _"What is it like in America?"_She was attempting a subject change. He couldn't help but oblige her and at that, the cheerful chatter continued. Even though Lena and Damien still seemed worried. Isaac couldn't blame them. After meeting Damien's family, he was feeling similar concerns.

"_Mila,"_Ana's questioning voice interrupted. _"Why does your face keep turning red whenever Isaac talks to you or you to him?"_

"_Ana,"_Mila hissed, humiliated and annoyed. Isaac hid his grin at the statement, so not to further embarrass the young teenager. Breakfast continued with casual chatting and after Isaac helped with the dishes.

* * *

Isaac sat on the couch, facing Lena and Damien. They had taken the loveseat across from him. A coffee table sat in between, with three mugs filled with coffee on coasters. The room was painted blue, with family pictures lining the walls. A piano was stationed on the left side of the room. Knickknacks and decorations lined the shelves. Blankets were strewn on the couch where he had slept and now was sitting. He grabbed his mug of coffee, taking a quick sip before placing it back on the coaster. He intently stared at the couple, waiting for the questions and planning to begin. He heard the girls outside watering the garden and making up games.

"_So, Isaac,"_Lena begins. _"Damien tells me you have previous experience with monsters."_

Isaac nodded his head. _"Yes ma'am, I do. I've been dealing with monsters for quite a while now. And when I overheard your husband yesterday, I wanted to help."_He leaned forward. _"I know how scary this is because I have dealt with it myself. But, I have been trained by my foster father who deals with monsters on a daily basis."_

Lena's delicate eyebrow shot up. She chewed on her lip, contemplating her next question. _"Is your foster father some type of monster hunter?"_

Isaac chuckled dryly. _"You can say that."_ In fact, she was dead on with her assumption. Lena hummed, her lips curving into a frown.

"_I've decided that instead of going back to your job tomorrow," _Damien explained. _"That you'll stay here. I'll take some time off with you and have James manage the fishing boat for the next few days." _He glanced at his wife and held her hand with his calloused ones. _"So we can start planning how to rid this beast."_

"_I'll need to see where it was spotted first,"_Isaac responded._ "Where it seems to stay."_Damien sighed.

"_We've actually never seen the monster before,"_Damien informed.

"_We just hear it at night,"_Lena explained, with a shutter. _"It did leave a print in the ground."_Isaac bobbed his head, absorbing the information. He hummed to himself, leaning back. What would his pack do? What would Chris do? His gaze shifted between Lena and Damien. His face hardened, no trace of this mornings breakfast banter evident.

"_I want to see the trail,"_He stated. _"Afterwords, I'll go into the forest. See if I can find anything."_He paused, weighing out his options. _"Later tonight, I'll return to the forest and stake out for the night."_

"_I'll come with you,"_Damien informed. Isaac shook his head to the relief of Lena.

"_No, you'll stay here,"_Isaac commanded, authority dripping from his voice. He had become much more confident. No longer was he the scared little boy hiding from his father. After two years, he had become the confident young man ready to take on anything. _"You have a family that needs you Damien."_

"_And so do you,"_Damien argued. Isaac glared at the stubborn captain, quickly flashing his eyes to end all arguments. Damien startled, but wisely kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to anger the young wolf. Lena had completely missed the change in Isaac's eyes, as she had been checking on her daughters.

"_Damien, I will need you to take me to the print,"_Isaac stated, with a small assuring smirk. He didn't want Damien to be upset with him. Damien nodded and grunted.

"_Money,"_Lena announced. _"We'll need to pay you if you stop the monster. How much do you want? We're not terribly rich, but-"_

Isaac's hand went up, interrupting her speech. _"Don't worry about money," _Isaac assured her with a kind grin. _"Call this volunteer work."_ Lena and Damien gave him skeptical looks. _"Now,"_he continued. _"The odd prints?"_He hopped up, stretching out his muscles. He grabbed his long coat and headed out the door. Damien pecked his wife on the lips, quickly following suit.

* * *

"Whoa."Isaac paused, before taking a couple steps back. He squatted rubbing a finger in the dirt. "This is the print?" Damien nodded confirmation. "Lot bigger than I expected." Isaac stood up, following the thick slithering line all that ran all the way to the forest. He rubbed the back of his neck. The trail was just outside the village, houses outlining the entrance. He pointed at the houses, turning to Damien. "Does the Floros family live in one of those?"

"Yes," Damien confirmed. Isaac turned to the prints, pulling out his cellphone. He climbed up on a stump, taking pictures of the trail before sending them to Chris. He needed more information than he had.

"It seems to me that the creature was going for an easy grab," Isaac explained. "It didn't go into the village, but it hovered around the outer homes and the Floros's son was an easy target."

"Do you know why it took him,"Damien asked, concerned. Isaac shook his head.

"No, I don't,"He replied. He leapt off the stump, landing gracefully on his feet. "But that's why I am here. To find out." He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He felt his nose organize each smell. The dirt, other forest animals, the sweet smell of flowers, etc. He extended his hearing, listening for any sounds that seemed out of place.

"What are you doing," a strong accented voice interrupted. He turned to Damien, slightly annoyed.

"Trying to catch a scent," he responded simply. Damien wanted to ask more questions, but he wisely kept his mouth firmly shut allowing the wolf to do what he did best. Like a bloodhound, Isaac sniffed the air. His face skewered in a puzzled expression. "That's strange."

"What?" Isaac turned to the sea captain.

"I keep on catching this weird scent,"He explained. "It's not very strong here, but-" He gnawed on his lip. "I just can't explain it. It's something I've never smelled before. Almost...reptilian?"

"Reptilian?" Damien questioned. "Do you think it's a dragon of sorts?" Isaac shrugged.

His cellphone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out. It was just Chris letting him know he wasn't quite sure about the monster, he too was unfamiliar, but he would do a bit of research when he found time. He ended the text with a be careful. Isaac quickly responded before pocketing his phone.

"This is where your part ends, Damien,"Isaac informed. He jerked his head towards the forest. "I'm gonna check out the forest. See if I can find anything out of the ordinary. I'll see you and your family in a few hours." He turned on his heels and headed into the forest.

"Be careful," Damien shouted behind him. Maybe there was a bit of a soft spot within the sour captain. He had definitely witnessed a different side to this man than what he had seen previously. He waved his hand and entered the forest.

* * *

The forest was thick and even with Isaac's keen werewolf senses, he had trouble navigating his way through the forest floor. He couldn't imagine what it would be like at night. He stripped off his coat, sweat beading his brow and disgustingly dribbling down his neck. His curls were flatten, soaked by the humid thickness. It was as if the heat was trapped within the trees.

But, the strangest thing about the forest was that he heard absolutely nothing. It was completely quiet. No squawking birds. Or small forest creatures rustling the bushes as they scurry off to perform their daily routines. He couldn't even hear the chirp of insects. Or the buzzes of flies. Sounds that would give life to a forest. Quietness meant danger. Something in here had scared the wildlife into silence.

Isaac felt the back of his neck prickle. He felt like something was watching him. He couldn't control the turn of his head as he checked behind him. Nothing. He felt a shiver run up his spine. Now, he wished he had brought someone with him. Maybe, the company would keep his nerves down.

He continued following the trail left behind by the monster. He still couldn't catch the monster's scent and it was unnerving him. He had lost the smell a while back. The trail came to an abrupt end which puzzled Isaac. It was as if it vanished in thin air.

"Or maybe pulled itself up into the trees," Isaac muttered. He glanced up, searching with his keen sight for broken twigs. He noticed a few and frowned. How could something so large, pull itself up into the trees? It must be flexible. He followed the trees, until he came across a cliff. More trees scattered the top, some hung over the edge. Isaac sighed. It must have ended up using the trees to reach the top of the cliff. What the hell was he dealing with?

He was about to climb the cliff, until a branch snapped bringing him out of his thoughts. He glanced around the empty forest. If it wasn't for his sense of smell, he would have never noticed a familiar scent. A scent he could not place. His eyes scanned the bushes and trees.

"Show yourself,"Isaac demanded, his features wolfing out. The person ran and disappeared. Isaac contemplated chasing after the mysterious being, but decided it best not to. He needed to head back to the village anyways. When night came, he would return and hopefully would find the monster and put an end to this village's nightmares. Isaac turned, heading back to where he started. He didn't realize two sets of eyes were watching him from two different directions.

* * *

Mila sat on the swing as she watched her younger sister pick flowers. She kept thinking about Jason Floros, her friend who was stolen away from his home. What would do that? Jason was her best friend. They had done everything together ever since they were little. And she couldn't imagine a world where he was gone. Dead. Even though she was only thirteen, she had feelings for Jason. More than just friendship and she would never be able to tell him that.

She felt tears brim her eyes, threatening to fall. She had listened to her parents talk to his. Heard the distress and anguish in their voices. Jason was their only child. And they would probably never see him again. She choked out a sob, but attempted to hid away her sorrow from Ana.

Ana was already terrified and she was too young to comprehend how bad their village's situation was. Ana just knew about the monster. But their parents were trying to keep the rest of the information hidden as not to scare her. But Mila was older and she understood what was going on and how the monster was growing more dangerous by the second. She was scared. No. Not scared. Petrified. And...Jason was gone. The first of many victims. She bowed her head, swinging slowly. A tall shadow blanketed her.

"_Mila? Are you alright,"_A soft voice asked. The figure kneeled next to her, familiar wild curls topped his head and ocean blue eyes. Mila blushed, but the slight tint of pink to her cheeks was hidden by the downpour of tears. She rubbed her eyes and wiped her nose on her sleeves. Isaac took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"_No,"_She answered, looking away from the older teen. _"I'm not."_

Isaac gave a kind smile. _"I didn't think you were,"_Isaac replied. He took the swing next to her, glancing at her intently. _"I'm assuming this is about the monster."_Mila nodded her head, pushing a dark strand of hair out of her face. Tears trailed down her cheeks. Through the sadness, Mila did feel a slight hint of embarrassment that Isaac had caught her crying. But, she needed to talk to someone and if Isaac was willing to oblige her needs, she would take it. Both her parents were under too much stress to talk to her about the trauma she was facing. She had lost her friend.

"_It's about Jason,"_Mila responded. _"He was the boy that was taken."_ Her hazel orbs met soft blue. _"He was also my friend. I'm afraid I'll never see him ag-"_ Her body wracked with uncontrollable sobs as she covered her mouth. Isaac tugged her over. She smashed against his chest as he held her close, providing comfort. She buried her head into his shirt, soaking it with tears. She wondered if this should feel weird, hugging another boy she had just met. But, it didn't. The hug felt comforting. Brotherly. Maybe Ana was on to something. She felt her hysteria calm, sobs turned to hiccups.

"_Mila,"_Isaac whispered in her ear. _"I promise you, if Jason is still alive, I will find him."_ Mila looked up into Isaac's sincere eyes.

"_How," _She asked.

"_I have my ways,"_He replied with a gentle smirk. _"I'm here to help get rid of the monster. I don't want to see anymore get hurt or disappear." _He glanced towards the garden where Ana was playing obliviously, humming a soft tune. _"I was out in the forest today following it's trail,"_Isaac explained.

"_Did you find anything?" _Curiosity pulling Mila out of her sorrow. Isaac shrugged.

"_I didn't find where it was living, but I did discover that it's quite agile,"_Isaac continued. Mila raised an eyebrow, prodding him to explain. _"It somehow managed to get into the trees,"_Isaac finished.

"_Anything else," _She urged. The quicker this was dealt with the better. Isaac shook his head.

"_I'm drawing a blank to what it might be,"_Isaac stated. Mila sighed.

"_I just want my family safe,"_Mila replied. She frowned, glaring at the small patch of grass beneath her feet. _"Even if I have to hunt down the monster and kill it myself."_ Isaac patted her on the shoulder.

"_Let's hope it doesn't have to come to that for you,"_Isaac responded. _"I'll be out there again tonight. Hopefully I'll find something worth telling."_

Mila smiled a watery grin. Her eyes puffy from crying. _"Thank you,"_She said sincerely. Isaac smiled back, pulling her into a one arm hug.

"_Isaac!"_Ana's shout broke the moment as the little girl bounded towards them with a big grin. She obviously hadn't noticed he had been sitting there for a while, to absorbed in her game. _"You're back!" _She slid to a stop in front of him. She grabbed his hand, yanking him forward. _"I can show you our secret place now!" _Isaac started following her as she pushed and pulled. _"Come on, Mila!"_ Mila stood up following her hyperactive little sister.

The secret hideout turned out to be a hollowed out tree, that the girls had decorated to look like a little house. He spent the rest of his afternoon playing hide and seek and tag with the girls. Ana had even managed to get him to join a tea party to Mila's amusement. He had learned a lot about the two girls and within a day he had become to care for them. He was not going to allow anything bad to happen to the girls.

They made their way back to the house, Isaac giving Ana a piggyback ride to her excitement. But, as Isaac passed villagers, he couldn't help but notice the hollow emptiness of their eyes and the way they scurried about fearful of what lurked within the woods. The only ones who didn't seem extremely affected were the younger children as they were unable to comprehend. Isaac's brows furrowed, deep in thought. Only half listening to Ana's happy chattering and tall tales. Mila walked quietly beside him, listening to Ana's one-sided conversation.

By the time they made it back, dinner was ready and they silently ate. Isaac informed Damien on his discoveries. At around eight o'clock, Isaac said his goodbyes to the family and headed back to the forest where he set up a stakeout.

* * *

He sat on the stump, eyes searching the forest. It was completely dark and even with his keen eyesight, he found it difficult to see. He played around with his flashlight before standing to his feet. He had been out there for two hours now and still no sight of the monster. He got up from his spot and ambled in a different direction. With each step, he moved further into the forest and the stifling silence became more prominent. He felt danger lurk within the woods and that's when he saw it.

He stumbled upon it accidentally. His blood curdled. The monster possessed the torso of a woman and the body of a snake. She slithered amongst the trees, dark eyes focused forward. Her tail flickered from side to side, a sharp barb at the end. rough, brownish-green scales ran down her torso. Her hair was tangled and dark. Not only did she have a sharp, quick tail but she possessed long, sharp claws and pointy teeth that could rip through flesh.

Isaac's blood ran cold. He felt more terrified than when he faced the vampire. It was as if the creature had a spell over him. He felt powerless. Her dark gaze turned towards him and her lithe tongue flickered as if tasting his fear in the air. She was at least eight feet tall, maybe even closer to ten, and possibly beyond that if he included her tail. He could not estimate how tall she was, his brain seemingly shutting down. He didn't even want to begin calculating her width.

How could he have ever missed her presence? What was she? He backed up slowly and she slithered towards him, hunger in her eyes. Apparently she had found her next meal. Well, he wasn't going down without a fight. He wasn't going to make an easy meal.

He jumped at her, claws out and teeth baring. He sliced open her torso and she howled with rage. He rolled away, pulling out a concealed crossbow. He shot an arrow at her and it hit her between the start of her human torso and the beginnings of her tail.

She screamed in pain and rage, whipping her tail around, she hit Isaac in the guts sending him into one of the trees. The barb at the end cutting his face. He howled as poison ripped through his skin. She yanked out the arrow and broke it in half. The weight of her tail, crushing the crossbow. Her tongue flickered. She brought her tail around, preparing to end his life.

"_How dare you attack me pitiful creature,"_She gargled. Her tail came smashing down and Isaac rolled away just in time. He was in no shape to fight. He was at a disadvantage. He shouldn't have acted rashly. The snake woman agilely whipped around, smashing him in the face with her clawed hands. He stumbled, falling to the ground. _"I will feast on your flesh for what you did to me,"_She howled. What did he do to her? He was definitely a lot worse for wear than she was. Heck, he was bleeding from several different wounds and couldn't find the strength to heal. Maybe the poison was cutting off his healing factor. Shit. _"For trying to stop me!" _Isaac made the first smart decision of today. He ran. She pursued.

He stumbled through the woods,tripping over a root, and tumbling gracelessly to the forest floor. Sweat rolled down the side of his face from the humidity of Greece. It had been a week and a little under a half since Isaac ventured out of Paris and already he had stumbled upon trouble.

When he considered traveling the world and helping along the way, he had never considered the disaster the world really was in. He'd blame it on his ignorance he supposed.

"Shit,"he grumbled as he heard hisses behind him. With a low growl, he gracefully leapt to his feet, and continued his fast pace bound through the forest. He could smell the reptilian humanoid behind him, as he quickly calculated the next action to take. He had long since lost the weapons he had brought, since his first, narrow encounter.

"Next time,"Isaac promised himself. "I'll do a bit more research before jumping into a fight." He took a left through the forest, drawing out his claws, as his face morphed into that of a wolf. His eyes shined a bright gold as he turned to face his adversary.

Serpentine screams of anger echoed through the wooded land in front of him. His back, he found, hit the cliff behind him. Isaac had reached a dead end. He let out a wolfish snarl.

Instead of seeing the snake woman, he felt cold metal placed against his temple and his blood froze. It was the familiar scent he smelled earlier. His golden eyes turned and he met the snarling face of Clark Richards.

"What?" Isaac exclaimed shocked. He looked at his hostel friend. His green eyes cold, no longer playful and carefree.

"Shut-up Wolf," He ordered, but there was hesitation in his voice. "You lying, no good, piece of filth." Isaac's heart broke and he lowered his hands, claws retracting. His features morphed back into human. His friend was a hunter. A werewolf hunter. Why had he not noticed the signs before? Because hunters were just as good as werewolves when it came to blending in with society.

"Why...What are you doing here Clark,"Isaac asked. Clark sneered.

"I don't need to answer questions to the likes of you,"Clark barked. "You blood-thirsty killer."

"I'm not a killer, Clark,"Isaac attempted.

"All Weres are killers,"Clark interrupted. Isaac looked at him sadly. "Just as you are here terrorizing this village." Isaac rolled his eyes, angered. His lips curled in a snarl.

"Shows how thick you are," Isaac snarked. He shouldn't be speaking like this to a man...a boy who held a gun against his head. He calmed his anger, looking at his terrified friend. "I'm not here terrorizing innocents. I'm here trying to help. The monster-" Isaac swallowed. "I saw it." In fact, Isaac had noticed the hisses had died down since this confrontation.

The monster had seemingly disappeared in another neck of the woods. Maybe she had lost interest? But, that was unlikely. Clark seemed to have grown more confused, unsure of how to react to the werewolf reasoning with him. "Look, Clark, we need to get out of here right now. I don't know where she is or why she stopped chasing me, but she might be preparing an ambush. Shooting me with wolfsbane won't stop your problem." Clark glanced at Isaac, before staring at the gun. He slowly lowered it before bringing it back up. Apparently, having a battle between trusting or distrusting his sworn enemy.

"How do I know you're telling the truth," Clark asked skeptically. "Werewolves lie all the time."

"And so do _hunters_,"Isaac retorted. "So,we are both even in our faults. But think about this. If I wanted to kill you, I would have killed you back at the hostel when you weren't aware of my status." Isaac raised a brow and Clark lowered his gun.

Isaac looked back at the forest's stiff silence. Fear aching his chest. He knew it would be coming back for him and in his battered shape, he wasn't sure if he could fight it off. "Now we seriously have to go." Quickly moving away from Clark. "We can discuss our trust issues later." And with that Isaac flew out of the forest with Clark quick hesitant steps following behind. If Clark had truly wanted to kill Isaac, he would have this afternoon. But he didn't and Isaac took a gamble. His choice apparently right. Clark was just a young, confused hunter probably on his first mission alone. He needed some guidance when it came to dealing with supernatural beings, something that the hunter council lacked in when training new hunters, thanks to prejudice beliefs about certain groups. It was a point for Isaac just to have Clark willing to listen to him.

* * *

From the shadows dark,reptilian eyes watched the retreating backs. Thoughts of revenge, playing through the creatures mind. She wanted the young werewolf dead for his crimes against her. For trying to stop her plan. She would take those he cared about most and use them for her plan. Those two little humans she witnessed him playing with earlier. The blood of a few more innocents would do the trick. She slithered away, plotting her vengeance. Snagging a rabbit, she bit it's head off, chewing furiously.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the serpent. I'll try to update the next chapter in a couple of weeks. What do you think her plan is? Let me know what you think through reviews, favorites, and follows.**


	6. A Serpent in Greece: Chapter 5

**Hi, sorry for the long wait! I was busy for the last couple of weeks. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Tell me what you think through reviews, favorites, and follows. I really enjoy writing it! I am taking a few creative liberties and stepping a bit away from Greek mythology in this story, just using the concepts and names. As always, I do not have a beta reader so apologize for any mistakes made. **

A Serpent in Greece: Chapter 5

He opened the door to the house, quietly limping in. It was around 5:00 am and Isaac knew the family would begin to rise in an hour or so. When coming back to the Buros's home, Isaac had kept a look out for the monster, but had failed to see her. To ensure the family's safety, he made a few twist and turns hoping to lose the serpent if she decided to follow him and Clark. Clark. That was the issue he had to deal with next.

His heart heavy, Isaac waved for Clark to come in. Clark approached him, suspicion still in his eyes. Though he no longer held the gun at ready which made Isaac feel a little better. He lowered himself onto the couch, everything ached and he could feel dry blood knotting his hair. He was a mess. He glanced at Clark who shifted from foot to foot at the door, ready to bolt or draw his gun if the werewolf decided to rip his throat out.

"You can come in Clark,"Isaac stated. Clark's eyes shifted over to the lounging wolf. Isaac could hear his heart speed up. Sighing, he stepped over to Isaac.

"It is unwise of you to bring a hunter into your home,"Clark replied. Isaac shrugged, causing his muscles to ache. Whatever that poison was it definitely slowed down his healing. But, he could feel his body slowly working the poison out of his system.

"I don't find you a threat,"Isaac responded honestly. Clark glared. "We just need to clear up a bit of a misunderstanding. And then we can work on stopping the real culprit." Isaac watched the hunter, waiting for a response. Clark stood silently. Isaac gestured to one of the chairs. "Would you like to take a seat. We can start our discussion." Clark stood silently, crossing his arms. He was going to be difficult about this whole ordeal. Many times hunters had a hard time accepting that sometimes they were wrong. Their arrogance and prejudice tend to blind them. Isaac rolled his eyes. He had no time for hostility. "Fine, stand then. And since you're being so open, why don't I start."

"Who are you and why are you here?"Clark questioned coldly. "I already know you-"

"Before you make any more judgmental accusations," Isaac retorted. "Why don't you hear me out. And will you keep your voice down. The family I am helping are asleep right now." Clark snorted. He was quite a petulant hunter, but that didn't surprise Isaac considering his young age.

" As you already know, my name is Isaac Lahey, I come from a town called Beacon Hills, California," Isaac began. Clark's green eyes widened, staring at the young wolf in shock.

"You're from Beacon Hills," he clarified. "_The _Beacon Hills."

Isaac nodded. "So you've heard of it."

Clark fell into the chair, forgetting all his hostile pretenses. "Yeah, I've heard of it. It's like the Bermuda Triangle of the states. People are constantly going missing. Apparently that's why the council sent the Argents there. They wanted the supernatural chaos under control. It's a supernatural hellhole."

"Tell me about it," Isaac muttered. A pang of sorrow hit Isaac's heart at the mention of the Argents, specifically for one Argent. "My pack were under constant attack from whatever new monster was summoned. It was overwhelming. Considering the majority were high school students, with exception of the last remaining Hales and a few of our parents." Isaac glanced down at his hands. "We lost many because of where our territory was."

* * *

Clark watched the young werewolf with pity. He couldn't imagine what it was like living there. He sat quietly as Isaac explained some of the events of Beacon Hills, but seemingly left out certain details. He learned about the deaths of werewolves Boyd, Erica, and Aiden each brutal and tragic. All three stood up for a town that had no chance of surviving on its own. He spoke about the death of Allison Argent, a fellow hunter, who died heroically in battle at the hands of an Oni while protecting the wolf in front of him. Some of the monsters Isaac spoke of, he had never heard about before and that was startling to realize that the supernatural world was a lot larger and scarier than he and any of the other young hunters anticipated. He spoke about the new code that Allison created. That the pack now follows as well as Chris Argent.

"So, you traveling with Argent now?"Clark asked as the tale finished. Isaac shook his head.

"I'm on my own now," Isaac answered. "Chris had to return to Beacon Hills. The pack needed help. From what I have discussed with Chris, his sister is alive again and there is a new villain known as the Benefactor that has been sending assassins after the supernatural residents of Beacon Hills. People are getting killed in the crossfire."

"Damn," Clark muttered, leaning back. "And this happens on a regular basis?" Isaac bobbed his head.

"It's why I left with Chris," Isaac explained. "A person can handle so much." Isaac picked at the dirt on his sleeve. "When I was living in France, Chris had been training me. With weapons, combat skills, and educating me about the supernatural world. When he went back to Beacon Hills, I chose to travel the world and put my skills to use."

Clark sighed. He had greatly misjudged the young werewolf. But, even if Isaac was telling the truth, they could never be friends. He was a hunter and Isaac was the creature he hunted. It would be dangerous to stir up the status quo.

Besides even if Isaac was doing good, he could still turn on him at any moment. Werewolves followed their instincts. And their instincts were animalistic. But a temporary alliance wouldn't do any harm, especially for the greater good. The serpent had proven more dangerous than the werewolf. And if the werewolf wanted to risk his life to help than it wasn't Clark's place to stop him. What was the saying? Keep your friends close but your enemies closer. That's what he was going to do. Clark wrung his hands before addressing Isaac with a tight smirk.

"You probably already know about me, as a hunter," Clark began. "Training at the compound in Florida since I was ten and so on. I went on my first hunt at the age of thirteen, but this is my first solo mission." Isaac nodded, leaning back. There was a small squeak upstairs, most likely someone turning in their sleep. Isaac smiled fondly. He really loved this little family that brought him into their lives even if it had barely been a couple days. His eyes darted back to Clark. Clark continued. "I was traveling, going wherever they told me to go with a group of other young hunters. Until they messaged me. They told me that it was time to do a hunt on my own. They explained that there was violent supernatural disturbances going on in a small town. Most likely a werewolf."

He glanced at Isaac. "That's why I thought you were the culprit. It was misinformation on their part." His gaze shifted, green eyes studying the outdoors. Stars twinkled in the night sky and trees rustled in the wind. In the distance, little lights dotted the darkness from streetlamps and lights shining from cottage windows. "I arrived in Oropos and made up my cover story, acting like a typical, recently graduated high school student. I stayed a bit in Oropos, noticing there was also a supernatural creature but failed to find it before the higher ups were ordering me to complete my mission. I stayed a couple extra days after that but never found the supernatural menace."

"Vampire," Isaac stated.

"Huh," Clark questioned, again glancing at the young werewolf.

"It was a vampire,"Isaac repeated. "I had noticed people going missing, specifically homeless, on the hostel's street. I started investigating and found bodies, drained of blood, stashed away. I followed the vamps scent and took it down. It's no longer a threat." Clark smiled.

"Good,"Clark acknowledged. "I've never been very good at tracking vampires. They have always been pretty clever."

"Just look for the settle signs, specifically homeless people who have disappeared,"Isaac explained. "They tend to be a bit more secretive in their acts than other monsters, preferring not to be caught. They like cities because of population. In small towns, people would notice if someone had gone missing."

"Learned that from Argent?"

"I guess." Isaac shrugged. "Though it was more pure luck for me. Just happened to be in the right place at the right time." He didn't go into the brutal details of the fight he had. Nor did he talk about the nightmares he sometimes suffered from thanks to the leech bitch.

"Isn't it always,"Clark muttered.

"So, I'm gonna guess when you stumbled into our room, blazing drunk and talking about girls, that it was all an act,"Isaac deduced. Clark grinned and nodded his head. "Not actually clubbing, but hunting down a vampire."

"Nothing gets past you,"Clark stated. "Though I did have a bit to drink before heading back. I just overacted my drunkenness." He winked. Isaac smiled back. Both forgetting their status in the supernatural world.

"We need to discuss the monster,"Isaac stated gloomily, pulling away from the friendly bantering. Clark frowned. "I'm assuming you'll help?"

"Yeah, I'll help,"Clark confirmed. "I guess we'll have to put our differences aside for the time being."

Isaac nodded in agreement. Silence elapsed in the room. After the excitement of the night, both needed time to sit quietly and recuperate. Clark had leaned against the chair, resting his eyes. Though Isaac could tell he wasn't fully resting. His muscles were still tense, ready to reach for a gun at any moment if Isaac's pitiful tale proved to be false and the werewolf planned to attack him when he was most vulnerable. Isaac rested similarly, muscles wound tight. His fingers fumbled with the blue strands of the throw blanket on the couch he sat on.

His wounds had already knitted back together. All that was left was a dull throb where previous injuries had been. Dirt and his own blood still coated his clothes and skin. He probably looked the part of a wild creature from the woods. That's how he felt at least.

He heard the floor creak upstairs and his ears perked. Feet loudly padded out of the room and down the hall, followed by the creaking of stairs. Damien appeared at the bottom.

_"What's going on down here,"_He gruffly demanded, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. _"And who's that?"_

"Clark,"Isaac replied simply, standing up and stretching. "He agreed to help us."

"Did you find the monster,"Damien questioned, switching to English. Isaac bobbed his head and Damien's eyes widened. "What is it?"

"We don't know,"Isaac answered, eyes flashing with concern.

"But we're going to find out,"Clark interrupted. He stood up and approached the middle-aged captain. He shook Damien's hand. "Clark Richards, Hunter." Damien raised an eyebrow, turning his questioning gaze to the wolf.

"Like Chris Argent,"Damien asked. Isaac shrugged his shoulders and the captain aimed a scrutinizing glare at Clark. "He doesn't look old enough to be a hunter." Clark let out an easy-going laugh.

"I've been in training since I was little,"Clark informed the concerned man. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"And you're not going to hurt Isaac,"Damien asked calmly, but a settle threatening tone lilted his calm exterior. A blush crept up Isaac's neck, he had never had anyone outside of his pack care for his safety before. It felt good. Made him feel important.

"As long as he doesn't attack me," Clark vowed, but that did not settle Damien's nerves. He sent a pointed glare at Clark, wagging his pointer finger threateningly. It was a warning to the young hunter. A silent vow that if Clark dared to hurt anyone that the captain cared about, the hunter would soon become the hunted. Clark gulped understanding the silent implication. "You have my word."

Damien nodded his head satisfied. "What do we do now?"

"We search for the creature in the bestiary,"Isaac concluded.

"Mine's back at the campsite,"Clark informed everyone as Isaac walked towards the hallway closet. He pulled out one of his duffelbag, unzipping it, and took out a USB drive and his laptop.

He made his way back to the couch and placed his laptop on the coffee table. "Good thing I brought mine then," He replied. Clark and Damien hovered around him as he pulled up the bestiary download.

"Is that _the_ Argent's bestiary,"Clark questioned, mouth gaping in awe. The Argents had a reputation of capturing and killing more supernatural creatures than any other hunter family worldwide. That's what made their family top dog in the hunting world. Which meant their family's bestiary was extensive, considering everything they've encountered throughout the centuries.

"Yup,"Isaac replied with a smirk. "I am sure it has something about our mystery creature."

"Excellent,"Clark whispered excitedly. It was a rare occurrence for a hunter to see an Argent's bestiary. Clark looked like a kid at Christmas. "I realize the circumstances are dire, but every hunter out there dreams of taking a peek at the Argents' successes."

Isaac grunted. He couldn't share Clark's excitement though. He knew Chris personally and understood the guilt the older hunter lived under. Much of his guilt was fueled by the possibility of killing innocents. Weres who had done nothing wrong but were slaughtered for being different. Isaac also found the book distasteful as it was formed by the blood of others. And, yet, here he was using it.

"So, what exactly did it look like,"Damien questioned.

"Like a serpent with a woman's head and torso," Isaac replied. He scrolled through the download. "I'm gonna start with reptilian creatures." His two companions nodded in agreement. Damien left to grab his own lap top.

"I'll help with the research," Damien stated. He typed the description into the search engine and started searching through the results. Clark moved closer to Isaac peering at each supernatural creature they scrolled through.

* * *

During the next couple hours of research, they had found several results, all of the creatures not even in the reptilian creature category.

"So narrowed down, we have several different serpent-like creatures from around the world,"Clark concluded annoyed. He was hoping for a straight answer, but now they were forced to delve further into the topics. "I didn't even know there were so many snake-human hybrids and I've been a hunter for a while now."

"A lot of the supernaturals listed are rare if not non-existent,"Isaac responded. He leaned back. "So, what we have from China are twin gods, Nuwa and Fu Xi." Isaac scrolled through Damien's computer, which he had taken earlier. "Which means if we found Nuwa who is the goddess, Fu Xi wouldn't be far behind. But from what I am reading, it doesn't seem they take an interest in kidnapping children. In Chinese legends, they are the ones who repopulate humanity."

"So, we can cross them out,"Clark agreed. The strong scent of homemade buns drifted from the kitchen as Lena prepared breakfast. Isaac salivated,craving the breakfast buns from yesterday. He shook his head, pulling out of his distraction. Damien leaned closer, gazing at the twin gods.

"The other snake-human hybrid we have is Ketu from Hindu legends,"Isaac continued. "Basically, the god, Vishnu, cut off an Asura's, which is a deity, head and joined it with the body of a snake creating Ketu."

"A bit of Frankenstein's monster happening there,"Clark commented. Isaac nodded his head.

"But it seems Ketu represents karmic collections, anything good or bad, spiritual, and supernatural influences,"Isaac stated.

"The supernatural influences could be a lead,"Damien mused. His eyes drifted towards the kitchen where his daughters and wife were. They had kindly given Damien, Isaac, and Clark privacy to do their research. A few times Lena had come in giving her own input of her thoughts on the monster, which had led to Damien searching for information about the twin gods and Ketu.

"Possibly, but fairly unlikely," Isaac responded. "I think Ketu is more of a legend."

"But with every great legend, comes some amount of truth,"Clark retorted. "But, I think you're right, Ketu doesn't seem to be the flesh eating type."

"Which leads to our final two candidates,"Isaac stated. "Lamia and Echidna, which are two creatures from Greek mythology. Lamias are apparently child-eating demons-and yes there is more than one according to the bestiary. They just happened to be named after the queen of Lybia from Greek legends, who had apparently been the first."

"Which could explain why Jason is missing and has yet to be found," Damien considered with a shudder. Isaac felt bile rise in his throat at the thought. If that was the case, they would really have to ensure the safety of the children in this town. Not that they weren't already.

"I hate demons,"Clark seethed as a shiver ran up his spine.

"Don't we all," Isaac agreed. Damien sharply nodding his head in agreement.

"The other ones are Echidnas,"Isaac continued. "Apparently they are half nymph. They were named after the mythology character Echidna and they come from the family line Drakon,or Drakaina, which are described as serpent or dragon like."

"I don't even want to know what type of freaky voodoo magic created these things,"Clark muttered, staring at the picture.

"Echidnas are apparently described as the "Mother of all Monsters,"Isaac pointed out. "In both the bestiary and the Greek story about Echidna. With Typhon, who is also snake and dragon like in appearance, with the title 'Father of all Monsters. Apparently Typhons are the male counterparts of Echidnas."

"What, like they are the baddest of the bad,"Clark questioned.

"Sounds more like all monsters are their offspring,"Damien answered. "Or a good majority of them at least."

"Damn,"Clark responded. "So, this serpent-nymph creature thing can make different types of monsters? different species?" He exaggeratedly waved his hands.

"Sounds like it,"Isaac stated.

"How does that even work,"Clark exclaimed. Isaac could only shrug. He handed Clark his laptop, pointing to the list of the different offsprings apparently created by an Echidna. "Good God." Isaac snickered. "What? Did a hunter stumble upon one and witnessed it giving birth? That was probably a traumatizing experience," Clark stated dryly.

"Apparently they also enjoy the flesh of others," Isaac continued. "Which could also explain why small woodland creatures went missing and Jason."

"So, either way the boy is dead," Damien sighed.

"I don't know,"Isaac said. Damien leaned his head into his hands, the weight heavy on his shoulders.

"So, how do you kill it,"Clark requested.

"It seems only demigods have ever been successful according to folklore," Isaac responded.

"So does that mean we have to go all Percy Jackson on it's ass," Clark deadpanned. Isaac chuckled.

"We'll figure something out," Isaac promised.

"If it is a Lamia, how does the bestiary propose we deal with it,"Damien asked.

"That's a tricky question to answer because there is no clear way,"Isaac responded. "Reading through this, the Lamia have also taken the appearance of vampires. And other accounts say they don't have any eyes, according to mythology thanks to Zeus. Not all of them take the form of a serpent though."Damien, in Greek, swore a rather long line of profanity under his breath. Isaac patted Damien on the back, the older man's eyes closed with stress and grief.

"Lets join your wife and daughters for breakfast and we can continue our discussion after we relax for a bit,"Isaac proposed. Damien nodded, standing to his feet. "Come on Clark, you must be hungry too." Clark agreed, also standing to his feet.

* * *

The research continued after breakfast. Clark had taken over searching for possible ways of stopping either an Echidna or a Lamia, as well as investigating the history of the Echidna's sister species Drakaina, but kept on stumbling into dead ends on his search. All he had found so far was that demigods and hundred eye giants, known as an Argos, had ever been successful with killing the creatures, according to Greek mythology and the hunter's guild. Clark was growing frustrated. He wanted this mission over with.

The little girl, Ana, sat happily in the werewolf's lap, oblivious to the urgent research going on around her. She enthusiastically chatted in a language that Clark was still unfamiliar with. Though the werewolf had one upped him since Isaac seemed to be able to hold a pretty decent conversation with a few stumbles and mistakes throughout the dialect. She turned around giving the teen wolf a sunshiny smile, before pointing a finger at him, and making a remark that Clark only caught a few words of. Isaac gasped and responded by tickling her side. She answered with a boisterous giggle, before bouncing away. The older sister, Mila, giggled as well, before making a comment that made Isaac laugh at the remark.

Clark scowled. For a while he had forgotten that Isaac was a werewolf. He had let his guard down at the friendly vibe and the heartfelt tales of friendships made and lives lost in the devastation that was Beacon Hills. But he couldn't let his guard down anymore. Isaac was still a werewolf, no matter how friendly and polite he seemed. It just takes one mistake to set off a wolf's temper and everyone would be dead in the room within minutes.

But each time Clark saw him comfort Damien or talk with the two girls or noticed him helping Lena cleanup the breakfast mess earlier, he felt his resolve shift. The actions seemed so...human. His morals and hunter education were questioned. Because though Isaac was a werewolf, did that make him a bad guy? He sighed loudly. How could, in one day, his opinions change so drastically? He was so confused. His training told him one thing, but his observations pushed him in a completely opposite direction.

"Is everything alright,"Isaac questioned, frowning at the loud sigh. Clark pulled himself back into reality, focusing his gaze on the article he was reading about the Drakaina race.

"Yeah, yeah," He responded quickly, rubbing his eyes. "Just finding it difficult to find a weakness that doesn't involve demigod strength or hundred eyed giants." Isaac huffed a laugh. "What about on your end?"

"Well, if Echidnas weren't freaky enough,"Isaac remarked, staring at his own laptop screen. "Thanks to the dragon portion of their species, apparently some can sprout wings. I don't even want to think about fighting that thing in the woods with an added ability to fly." Clark's eyes widened and he cursed. Isaac turned the screen around, so Clark could get a good look.

"Freaky ass babies and wings?" Clark exclaimed. "Well, I'm officially retiring from my hunter career."

"No kidding,"Isaac muttered. "My words exactly."

"ISAAC!" Ana skipped back into the room, a stuffed animal in hand, and a bright grin on her face. All talks about serpent monsters forgotten for the time being. She skid to a stop in front of the curly haired wolf and thrust her toy into his face. She babbled loudly, Clark only picking out certain words. He should have listened to Isaac back at the hostel and tried to immerse himself into the culture. Isaac nodded happily, his eyebrows knitted in concentration. He then leaned over and whispered in Ana's ears, pointing towards Clark. The little girl skipped over to him, the smile still plastered to her face.

"It's a wolf,"she stated in broken English, handing him the stuffed animal. The stuffed creature had two black beads for eyes, and a little lopsided smile stitched onto its face. It was covered in fluffy greyish-brown fur, with ears pointing inquisitively up.

"It is,"Clark confirmed. "What's his name?" Ana's nose crinkled in consideration.

"Ummm..."she responded, before brightening up once more. "Lovey! Because...he's...all...um...gentle and loving and protects me from the monster outside!" She finished with a jump, proud that she had spoken clearly in English, before pointing to the werewolf sitting on her couch. "Like Isaac!" She turned to Isaac with a bright smile. "You'll protect me...right? Lovey doesn't move fast. His legs are too fat!"

Clark's eyes widened, his throat choking up. Again the sour feeling of being wrong tainted his stomach, chest, and throat. Isaac moved off the couch and knelt in front of Ana, meeting her at eye level. Mila glanced up questioningly, wanting to hear the answer as well. He glanced at both girls seriously and uttered something in Greek. It was the first word that Clark could pick up clearly. _"Always."_

* * *

By the time it was evening, there had been no success in finding a weakness for the two suspects they decided upon. Both Clark and Isaac felt extremely frustrated with the results. The two girls had been sent up to bed and were now brushing their teeth and giggling between brushes as they talked about whatever little girls deemed important. Both Isaac and Clark leaned against the couch, their eyes closed.

"You know," Clark started. "I feel like all this research didn't lead us anywhere important."

"What do you mean?"Isaac turned his head, blue eyes focusing on the hunter. "We found out what we might be dealing with."

"But we didn't find out how to kill it,"Clark retorted. Isaac's gaze darkened, his shoulders stiffened. His eyes briefly flashed gold.

"Why do we have to kill her,"Isaac challenged, glaring. "We don't know her intent. If we find her, we should try to reason with her." Clark scowled, sitting up, matching Isaac's stiffness.

"This current thought didn't stop you from attacking her earlier," he pointed out acidly. "What about the vampire as well."

"I reacted out of fear,"Isaac replied guiltily, rubbing the back of his neck and ruffling his hair. "It's a mistake I shouldn't have made. And the vampire-"He paused, letting his answer sink in. "I warned her to stop and she attacked me. I defended myself and asked her again to change, but she threatened my pack and family and I knew I couldn't let her live. Plus, she had killed many before and attempted to end mine and a lady's life."

"You can't reason with a monster," Clark retorted. "You can't ask them to change. They're animals."

"Then explain me,"Isaac dared. He stood up, giving Clark a good look for the first time.

"You're different," he muttered. Not knowing how to approach this new topic of discussion. This debate. He was never good with philosophy. "I can't explain you. I've never met a werewolf like you."

"Maybe you have,"Isaac replied, his shoulders relaxing. "But you shot first, before asking questions."

Clark glanced down, guilty, upset, and confused. "They attacked first,"Clark argued weakly. Isaac fell back into his spot, staring up at the ceiling.

"The issue I've noticed between hunters and werewolves is that everybody is in this mindset of 'kill or be killed,"Isaac continued. "You can't blame us for wanting to live." His gaze shifted to Clark. "Just as werewolves have done awful things, hunters have as well. When I was first turned, a hunter tried to murder me."

"Why?"Clark asked.

"Because they thought I murdered my father,"He explained. "Which I didn't."

"The kanima?" Isaac nodded his head, before propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"They were going to poison me with wolfsbane,"Isaac mentioned. "And they didn't even ask if I had done it or care to notice if my eyes were the color of a killer. Even if I did do it, they wouldn't have looked at what caused my attack. Seen if the attack was out of self-defense. See, my father was extremely abusive and they had no interest in that portion of the story. That group had tried to kill me multiple times and had tortured my friends. One who was even human."

"You were abused,"Clark whispered, clutching his head. This was the information that Isaac seemed to have left out, during their early morning discussion. He was so confused. Everything he ever knew had been ripped away from him. Hunters weren't even allowed to hurt humans."Who...tried to kill you?"

"The Argents,"Isaac stated. Clark stared at him in disbelief. Wasn't he friends with the Argents?

"But...you..were..frie-"Clark muttered.

"Let's just say there was a lot of misunderstanding and rivalry going on between us and the Argents,"Isaac clarified. "A lot of it instigated by Gerard Argent's vendetta and personal goals. But by the end we developed an alliance and mutual understanding. We reasoned and soon fought side by side. We were stronger together." Clark nodded, feeling ashamed.

"I'm guessing that wasn't the only time,"Clark murmured.

"Many issues could have been solved by simple reasoning,"Isaac confirmed. "The Hales. Scott. Myself and the other Betas of my pack. If you are able to reason with me, why shouldn't you be able to reason with other Weres and supernaturals. That's why if we find her again, we shouldn't have the kill mindset. I think we should try to approach peacefully. Be on guard, but not react hastily."

"But that thing killed a little boy!"Clark exclaimed, jumping to his feet and throwing his hands in the air. Isaac sat calmly. "And justice needs to happen for his family, for this town."

"Hunters thought I killed my father,"Isaac reiterated. "But, I didn't."

"Are you saying he might still be alive,"Clark demanded.

"I'm saying we don't know the situation,"Isaac responded. "And he could very well be alive. We shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"Well, Shit,"Clark blurted, falling to his seat and grabbing his forehead. He couldn't take this. Nothing was black and white anymore. Nothing was simple. A single werewolf was changing his whole mindset within a day. Which meant his whole mindset was faulty. He felt like he was trapped in a hurricane of emotions, confusion and anger being the main two. "So, I'm guessing you're more inclined to talk out issues,"Clark retorted.

"Actually,"Isaac replied. "I'm still working on not reacting impulsively. Not to let emotions and prejudices drive me. I still make mistakes." Isaac shrugged. "I'm only human. Or what I should say, werewolf." Isaac smirked and Clark couldn't help but give a tired smile back.

"Why are you so reasonable,"Clark groaned, covering his face with his hands. He couldn't believe Isaac was only seventeen, he seemed much older. He guessed being in constant battle with supernatural forces would do that. Isaac's smile just widened. "Oh, shut up,"Clark ordered, smacking the young werewolf with a pillow.

Within a split second, the smile dropped off the wolf's face. Isaac cocked his head to the side, before leaping to his feet. A terrifying growl rumbled his chest and sent goosebumps up Clark's arms. Claws popped out and fangs extended. His eyes glowed a bright gold.

That's when he heard the first scream and then the second. Pure terror coming from upstairs. Isaac sprang into action, the werewolf's signature sideburns shifting into place. An angry howl made its way out of Isaac's parted lips. Clark followed a few seconds after. With Damien and Lena hot in pursuit, coming from the kitchen.

Clark skid to a stop in front of the girls' room, watching as Isaac wrecked havoc, searching for the two girls and calling their names. Lena fell to her knees, horrifyingly screaming for her babies. Damien held her close as anguish gasps and tears sprang from her eyes like a spring. Clark slowly approached Isaac, the young werewolf staring out into the night sky. A clawed hand pointing out towards the distance as a tall, long silhouette creature escaped into the night.

"I'm coming after you,"He vowed with a threatening growl.

He turned, walking past Clark and the parents. Damien glanced up at the angered wolf, Lena shuddering away in fear and closing her eyes. _"Go,"_he ordered. _"Find my girls and bring them back." _He glanced at Lena, pushing back her blonde hair and placing a gentle kiss to her forehead._ "I'll explain everything to Lena."_

"_Yes, sir,"_Isaac growled. Isaac stomped out of the room, every bit the ferocious animal stories have painted werewolves to be.

Clark noticed the small,stuffed wolf on Ana's bed, innocently gazing up at him. He picked it up, holding it gently. A determined glare settling on his face. He was going to bring back those girls if it was the last thing he did.

"We'll bring them back," he promised, as he marched by the parents. "And that's a promise I will be keeping."

He made it down the stairs and Isaac threw him a gun. Clark snatched it midair, checking for ammo.

"What about reasoning,"Clark asked, his gaze cold.

"That was before it took Ana and Mila,"Isaac stated, throwing on his coat, features still partially wolfed out. Clark handed him the stuffed wolf and Isaac took a long whiff of the scent, lingering on the fur. He stuck his nose up into the air, catching the smell. His gaze shifted to Clark. "Let's go find the girls." Clark cocked his gun.

* * *

**To those wondering about Cora, Jackson, and other cannon characters, yes, I am planning to bring them in. Especially Cora and Jackson, I already have some stories set up for them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will be either one or two more for this story, before Isaac heads off to England which will probably be a one shot. **


	7. A Serpent in Greece: Chapter 6

**Hi, everyone! Here is chapter 6, I hope you enjoy it. It is the most action packed chapter out of all of them. Please let me know what you think through reviews, favorites, and followings. I do not have a beta reader, so I apologize in advance if I missed any grammatical mistakes. I tried to catch as much as possible.**

A Serpent in Greece: Chapter 6

Pushing back the brush, Clark closely followed the werewolf sniffing at the ground. Isaac's entire focus was on the scent that led both hunter and wolf closer to the kidnapped girls. Stars twinkled above them in the dark sky lighting the two boys a path, though it was still difficult for Clark to see in the thick wooded forest.

Clark had stumbled a number of times over roots and stones, which Isaac had been stealthily able to avoid. His boots and pant legs were soaked with mud after he had misplaced a step and fallen into stagnant creek water. Clark wasn't known for his grace and with every step muddy water sloshed in his boot, causing him to squeak.

"There goes the element of surprise,"Clark muttered, annoyed. Isaac shushed him, before his attention returned to tracking the serpent.

Snapping his mouth shut, Clark briskly followed the werewolf who had picked up speed. He slung his gun over his shoulder, listening to crickets chirp and the rustle of bushes. Trees casted ominous shadows against the rocky cliff they had arrived at. Isaac halted to a stop, sticking his nose in the air to catch a whiff of the scent he had been following for the past hour.

"This is where I lost the serpent's scent earlier,"Isaac explained.

"Do you have it now,"Clark whispered back. He felt slightly afraid to raise his voice when something out there lurked in the woods.

He shouldn't feel scared. He was a hunter. Hunter's shouldn't be afraid of the monsters they hunted. Yet, here he was holding back his terrified trembles. Monsters could smell fear. He gulped, nervous eyes shifting. He was too young to die. He hadn't had the chance to live yet.

He closed his eyes, calming his heart rate. Isaac watched him, obviously hearing the spike in his heartbeat and smelling the fear sweat dripping down his neck. Clark blushed, embarrassed by his own cowardice. Showing weakness in front of a werewolf was not the way a hunter should operate. Clark straightened his posture, sticking his chin up. A cocky grin stretched across his face. Isaac silently nodded his understanding and approval, before looking away.

"I don't need it,"He replied. "I have the girls'." A twig snapping caused both of them to jump. Isaac's eyes turned a brilliant gold and a snarl made its way out between clenched teeth. Clark pointed his gun towards the noise. "Somethings out there. Two somethings. I can hear their heartbeats."

"What?"Clark questioned, switching off the safety. Isaac chuffed, turning away and walking past Clark. His claws digging into the rocky cliff, he pulled himself up, using the crevices as grips. Clark slowly backed towards him.

"Let's keep moving,"Isaac advised, without answering Clark's question.

Clark swung his gun back onto his back, his green eyes once more searching the darkness, before following Isaac. If the werewolf wasn't worried, he shouldn't be concerned either. It probably was just a rabbit or a squirrel of some sort. He pulled himself up, using the branches as leverage.

* * *

Mila hit the rock ground with a groan, Ana falling on top of her. Pushing her sister off, she slowly sat up to search the surroundings. Ana buried her head into her sister's side. Mila gently stroked the little girl's hair as she whimpered.

"_Where are we, Mila,"_Ana whispered, her tiny frame quivering against her.

Mila's eyes darted around the dark room. Was it a cave? The walls and floor were rock. Stalagmite harshly jutted down the ceiling. There was a small fire in the center of the cave, lighting a wall with an image of a man-serpent drawn into the rock. Sharp teeth pointed, his frozen image clawing its way out of the wall. Squinting, Mila saw their kidnapper. Gasping, she pulled Ana close to her, squeezing her eyes shut at the hideous beast. The serpentine monster.

"_I don't know,"_ she replied, her sister's head resting beneath her chin._ "But, we need to find a way out."_

"_I'm scared,"_Ana whimpered, fat tears rolling down her cheek. _"I want Mommy and Daddy. I...don't ...want...to...die." _Heavy sobs wracked her tiny frame, her sister shushing her quiet. Her hand covered her sister's mouth.

"_We have to be quiet,"_She explained to her little sister gently. She had to be the strong one here. For her parents and especially for her sister. _"We don't want to draw the beast's attention to us."_

She watched as the monster slithered towards the image on the cave wall and placed a gentle hand on the male serpent. The female monster whispered words that Mila could not hear. The one good thing was that the monster wasn't paying attention to them, which would make their escape attempt easier.

Besides, there was no cage to trap the girls in. Mila quietly stood up, pulling her sister to her feet. Both girls took a cautious step towards the edge of the rock they were placed on,before a groan beside them caused both girls to jump and shriek. The serpent woman's head perked at the sound and they slapped their hands over their mouths.

Mila cautiously turned her gaze towards the groan. Jason. His hair a curly knotted mess and dirt smudged his face. His eyes were closed, but altogether he appeared uninjured.

"_Jason,"_she whispered loudly, tip-toeing towards him. She reached towards him, but instead hits an invisible barrier that pushes her backwards._ "What the-"_Ana gasps and starts testing around the area where the rock drops off, finding that the invisible barrier wraps around it as well.

"_It's an invisible barrier,"_he groaned, voice scratchy from disuse._ "Something to do with magic."_ He sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his dark eyes.

"_We thought you were dead,"_Mila murmured. _"I was so scared that I'd never see you again. My best friend."_ She bit her lip, placing her hand on the barrier that separated her from Jason. Jason placed his hand against hers on the other side. Mila bowed her head. _"Why did she take you?"_

Jason shook his head, scooting up against the rock wall. Ana wrapped her little arms around her sister's waist, nuzzling her face against Mila's side.

"_I'm not sure,"_He answered. _"But I heard something about needing blood and the full moon to release someone...or something." _He sighed, ruffling his dark curls. _"That's all I know. I've been unconscious most of the time."_

"_We'll get out of this,"_Mila encouraged with a nod. Ana stomped her tiny foot in agreement, puckering her lips in what she attempted of a brave face.

A dark, hissing chuckle sounded behind them. The two girls turned, innocent eyes meeting sinister dark ones. The monsters tongue flicked out and the clawed hand reached forwards passing through the invisible barrier. Her hand rested on Mila's face stroking her cheek gently.

_"Oh, sweetie,"_She comforted in mock sincerity. _"You're not leaving here ever." _Her claw dug into the girl's soft cheek, eliciting a whimper. Mila backed away slowly from the serpent as it cackled darkly. Ana slapped the scaly hand away, causing the monster to hiss and pull its hand back. She squeaked running behind her sister. Mila glared at the creature.

"_What do you want with us?"_Mila questioned, her chin held high as she controlled her fearful trembles. The creature giggled, a predatory grin spread across her face. She cocked her head to the side,her tongue flickering. _"What makes you think I need you two?"_

"_You did...kidnap us,"_Mila reasoned, moving away from the flickering tongue. The serpent scoffed.

"_You're nothing but tools for revenge against that insolent boy,"_the serpent replied, slithering away from the girls. _"Once my plan is completed, you'll be nothing but meals for my mate."_ The girls quivered away, lumps sitting in the back of their throats. The creature stopped next to Jason's cell. _"But you-"_She hissed. _"I do need. For when your blood hits the stone that traps my love and the planets align while the moon is full...he will be released. And those who killed my children and trapped my mate in an eternal prison will suffer for what they did."_

"_What are you,"_Mila whispered. The creature's dark glare met Mila's fearful gaze.

"_I am of Echidna, bloodline of Drakiana family,"_She stated, her pointed fangs bared. _"And his blood-" _She pointed towards Jason. _"trapped my mate of Typhon blood of Drakon and I plan to get him back."_ Her hand struck out, grabbing Jason by the hair and yanking him up. Jason yelped. The girls screamed their protest. Mila glared as Ana continued to scream in rage.

"_Mother of all monsters,"_Mila whispered. She smacked the invisible barrier.

* * *

Isaac fell to his knees, claws clutching the dirt. Heaving heavy breaths, he closed his eyes, trying to control the wolf within. Clark knelt next to him. "Isaac, are you-" The full moon slowly rose behind them, casting an ominous light on the two boys.

"I forgot it was the full moon tonight," he growled. "I was...gah...so focused on the monster...and...the girls that I didn't mentally prepare myself. I wasn't paying attention to my instincts. Shit!" He let out a loud howl falling to the ground. They had made it this far and to be debilitated because of the full moon was horribly frustrating. Clark stood quickly to his feet, backing away from the angry wolf. He had forgotten it was a full moon as well.

"Okay," he responded. "Okay...uh..crud...what am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to lock you up? I don't want to kill you or anything, but if you attack-" Isaac shushed him.

"You don't need to lock me up," he snarled. "I'm gonna get control. I've...been practicing." He crawled to his knees, leaning against the tree, and closed his eyes. He whispered a soft mantra, before turning his gaze back to Clark, the yellow flickering back to blue. "You don't have to kill me," he huffed. "I'm gonna find my anchor."

"Your anchor,"Clark asked. Isaac hummed affirmative. The claws retracted and his face turned human once more. He kept humming the soft mantra as if meditating. His eyes snap open. Isaac climbs to his feet, completely in control.

"You're alright,"Clark stated with awe. "You're not feral. You're in control."

Isaac nodded his head, a small grin turning the corner of his lips upwards.

"The full moon is in our favor now,"Isaac replied, once again following the scent. "It will give me extra strength, so that we will have a chance against the creature." Clark stupidly bobbed his head. In all his years of training, not once did his superiors acknowledge a wolf's ability to be in control during a full moon. Everything they taught him was negative about the species.

"About the creature,"Clark considered. "What are we going to do?"

"My main priority is to get the girls to safety,"he stated. "The monster...we will see what happens. Besides, we have the cavalry with us. Isn't that right, guys?" His gaze turning to the trees behind them.

"What?"Clark questioned. Isaac scoffed.

"For a hunter you're not very observant,"Isaac chided, his gaze never wavering from the trees. Two villagers stepped out, one holding a gun. _"I'm gonna assume you two are Jason's parents,"_he addressed the two townsfolk, nodding towards the man and woman.

"_How did you know we were there,"_the woman, Mrs. Floros asked. Isaac rolled his eyes.

_"Hands in the air, wolf,"_the man, Mr. Floros, ordered. His gun trained at the werewolf's forehead. Isaac rolled his eyes. Ignoring Mr. Floros, he addressed the man's wife unable to completely hide his annoyance.

"_If it wasn't your scent, than it definitely was the racket you were making behind us,"_he retorted. _"Honestly, don't try to fool a werewolf."_ Clark muffled a laugh.

"_Why did you let us follow you then,"_Mr. Floros asked with a sneer. His finger hovered over the trigger. He hadn't pulled the trigger yet which was a good thing. It meant they were willing to talk and get answers. Clark swiftly raised his gun as well, aiming it at the man. His eyes steely, ready to shoot at any provocation. Mr. Floros glared, his gun wavering between the young hunter and wolf. _"I should shoot you down where you stand if this is some sort of trick, Wolf." _Isaac gave a wolfish grin.

"_No Trick,"_ Isaac replied, his hands in a surrender position. _"I allowed you to follow us because I think you know a bit more about the happenings of this town. Why your son was the only one taken when the creature had multiple chances to take others. Why you-" _He nodded his head towards the older man. _"position yourself like a hunter and seem to know immediately what I was." _Isaac bounced forward, hands in his pocket. _"Though-"_he twitched his head upward in a musing manner. _"I guess my short struggle against the grasp of the full moon and my howl could have given it away. But, a lot of people aren't that savvy with the knowledge of supernatural. How long have you been retired? Please enlighten us."_

"_Since I met my beloved Cassandra," _He answered, casting a gaze on the woman next to him. Isaac turned his gaze to Cassandra.

"_May I ask what you are," _Isaac posed.

"_A witch,"_Cassandra replied, her gaze cold. _"An angry one who wants her son back."_

"_And this is where we all strive towards a similar goal,"_Isaac replied. Clark eyes shifted back and forth, trying to follow the conversation. _"You want your son and I want the two girls returned safely back to Damien and Lena. But, I need the full story." _His gaze landed on Cassandra. _"and I have a feeling the story lies with you." _Cassandra lowered her gaze and let out a sharp sigh.

"_Adrian, lower your gun,"_She ordered. _"They are not our enemies." _Adrian lowered his gun. Clark did as well. She switched to English for Clark's benefit. "I will tell you my family story. But, it dates back to before I was born."

* * *

As the four continued their journey to the monster's lair, Cassandra told her story. Apparently her father was an Argos shapeshifter and her mother a witch. The two had fallen in love. But their village was plagued by two monsters an Echidna and Typhon mated pair who had a whole litter of heinous offspring that terrorized the small town. They fought the monsters, and with both a witch's magical abilities and an Argos strength, they were able to lock the typhon away with an imprisonment spell.

The spell could only be broken by spilling the blood of a family member, that holds both the latent power of an Argos and magical ability of a witch, during a time when both the planets align and the moon is full. They destroyed the offspring, but were unable to find the Echidna. The two boys glanced at each other, silently confirming that they had found their serpent and it was one of the two finalist they had decided upon.

"They made the spell so exact,"Clark noted, pushing a branch out of the way.

"It is the only way this specific imprisonment spell can be broken,"Cassandra replied. "It's not supposed to be possible to break."

"But she waited,"Isaac stated. "For that specific astronomic phenomenon." Cassandra nodded her head.

"For decades, the Echidna did not show her face," Cassandra continued with her story. "And my parents thought she had died from her festering wounds, until now."

"She was plotting,"Clark confirmed. Cassandra nodded her head. The group pausing as the wolf raised his nose, taking a long whiff.

"Are you both Argos and Witch?" Clark asked.

Cassandra shook her head. "I am just a witch. My brother is just an argos. But, my son-" She glanced at her hands. "I knew from the minute I saw him, he was special."

"He has both abilities,"Isaac stated.

"Which is rare,"Adrian confirmed. "Neither powers have manifested though. Our midwife had a special ability of sensing supernaturals. She was the one that told us what our son was."

"Does he know what he is,"Clark asked. Adrian shook his head.

"We wanted to keep this supernatural part of his life hidden,"Adrian replied, his English faltering due to it being his second language and the emotions that he had been compartmentalizing.

"We wanted him to grow up normal,"Cassandra continued, accent thick. "Without the influence of hunters, witches,and what he is. We didn't want him to grow up insecure and worried about what he was."

"We were going to tell him when and if his abilities manifested,"Adrian stated. "But his...talents didn't turn up. So we kept it quiet. To protect him."

"I hate to tell you guys this,"Clark interrupted. "but, I think you could have protected him better if he was aware of what he was."

"From what it sounds like,"Isaac added. "He's a real powerhouse. A threat to supernatural kind. Especially Drakiana kind."

"Jason would never hurt anyone,"Cassandra argued, her eyes squinted in a glare. "He's a good boy."

"I'm not saying he would,"Isaac defended. "But other supernaturals might not see it that way."

"Hunters and supernaturals will see him as a threat to be eliminated,"Clark agreed, emphasizing the realistic reaction to someone of this caliber of power. "Without even considering if he is a good person." Both parents grew silent, horrified about what could become of their son's future.

"If the typhon is released, he and his mate will destroy the world,"Cassandra explained, changing the subject. "They're both psychotic and angry enough to do so."

"Well, world destruction is never a positive highlight of the day,"Isaac muttered, obliging to the topic change. "And speaking of Echidna's and world destruction, I believe we've arrived."

The group paused. There was a large clearing that lead to another jagged cliff, but this time within the cliff was a large hole. A cave.

"This is where it happened,"Cassandra whispered, her mouth gaping. "All those years ago." Her husband came forward, wrapping his arm comfortingly around her waist.

"Let's get our son back,"He determinedly stated.

"We need a plan,"Clark proposed. Isaac grimly watched the entrance of the cave, the cogs in his brain turning.

"I hear the girls,"Isaac whispered, a snarl in his throat.

* * *

Jason was pinned down to a stone table. Arms and legs bound, he squeezed his eyes shut. He knew he was a sacrificial lamb but he didn't understand the reason for his death. He didn't know why he was so special. Why he was chosen. It scared him. He could hear Mila and Ana screaming for his release. But the serpent didn't seem concerned about the noise they were making, too focused on preparing the ritual as the full moon rose up into the sky. He struggled against his shackles. His hair sticky with sweat. He grunted, falling back. He was just a kid. He was nothing special. All he wanted was his parents. He wanted to cry. But he needed to be brave.

"_The moon is almost fully exposed,"_the serpent inhaled deeply._"The planets are aligned." _She placed her hand on the snarling image. _"You will be free soon my love."_

She closed her eyes, ignoring the screams of the children. She started chanting the release spell, she had been practicing it since her mate was first trapped in his stone prison. She had been waiting for this time to come and it had finally came. She could feel the power in the air with each would soon be in her lovers arms once more. And they, together, would annihilate those who had done them wrong and the rest of this pitiful planet. They would rule supreme.

There was a loud snarl that came from the wall, blowing at the fire she had lit. A snake-like grin stretched across her face. _"I feel him coming,_She whispered, closing her dark eyes and turning her smile on the struggling boy. _"Now for the blood of an argos and witch merged together." _She raised her clawed hand over the boys chest, chanting the next line. Jason's eyes widened, pulling harder at his bonds.

A shot sounded. The creature screamed. Blood spurted from the hole in her arm. Chaos erupted.

* * *

Isaac charged forward, features feral. Claws out, he jumped towards the Echidna, dodging her own claws and tail. He dug his nails into her shoulder blade, biting down hard with pointed teeth, and ripping out a chunk of her flesh. She screamed in pain and anger, grabbing him by his neck and throwing him across the cave. He slammed into the rock wall hard. He had provided distraction for the other three to make an entrance.

He had thought about reasoning with the Echidna, but after hearing Cassandra's tale and witnessing what she was about to do to the boy and the plans after the Typhon's release, there was no time to talk. The serpent had a goal and she was stubborn enough to complete it. She had been planning for decades and nothing was getting in her way. He jumped to his feet about to race back into battle. He could hear the sparks of magic whistling in the air, gunshots fired, and the angry hisses of the serpent woman.

A body hit the wall to his far left, crumpling. Clark. He went over, helping the young hunter to his feet, before both raced back into the battle.

Isaac leapt over the spiked tail, before delivering a powerful blow to the creatures side. She howled, swiping at him. He bent backwards avoiding her claw. Clark somersaulted out of the way, yanking out a ring dagger, and throwing it. The dagger hit her in the stomach, blood spilling. Her beady orbs caught Clark's green ones. She went at him. Cassandra jumped in, protecting Clark with a magic bolt, which the serpent deflected.

"_I've gotten a lot more powerful since your parents,"_She hissed, grabbing the witch's arm and yanking. Clark stabbed down on her wrist, causing the monster to snarl and release the woman. Cassandra fell to the ground, her arm limp. She bit back the pain.

A shot hit the creatures back and she whipped around in time to witness Adrian reloading his gun. The bullet popped out of her back and the wound healed, along with the others. She slithered quickly towards Adrian about to knock him to the ground, but she was stopped by Isaac grabbing a hold of her tail and yanking her back.

He snarled, looking every bit a feral beast. He dug his claws in deep, attempting to pin the tail down. She flicked him away like one would do to a pesky bug, before spinning her tail around and knocking both Cassandra and Clark against the rock floor again and delivering a swift punch to Adrian's face. Adrian flew backwards, collapsing to the ground. Adrian had been retired from hunting for far too long. His arm was immobile, possibly broken.

She swiped her hands together and sniffed condescendingly, aiming a malicious gaze at a crippled Cassandra. _"Honestly Cassandra,"_she mocked with a serpentine smirk. _"I thought with your magical abilities you'd be more of a fight." _She shrugged. _"Guess I was wrong." _She slithered back towards Jason, glaring down at his struggling, pleading form. _"Shall we continue?" _She raised her claw, before feeling a sharp pain in her back. She howled as blood leaked from the wounds, as Isaac climbed up her back and slashed at her throat with a snarl. She grabbed her throat, gurgling, and slithered backwards. The wound quickly healed.

"_I thought I got rid of you,"_She snarled. _"Twice-" _She shot up a hand to grab him, but he leapt over her head, standing on the stone table and over the boy in a protective stance, claws and teeth extended.

"_I am not letting you kill this boy,"_he growled. He gnashed his teeth, warning her away.

"_Werewolves,"_She sneered. _"Such pesky creatures. And you have been a pain in my side for far too long. I should have killed you in the woods when I had the chance." _She swiped at Isaac and he flipped away from her claws, before delivering his own powerful kick, slicing her chest with his own claws.

"_I understand how you feel,"_He growled, trying his original tactic while dodging her aggressive attacks and trying to protect the boy at the same time. _"Losing your love is hard and I don't know if the two who attacked your family were justified. But, stealing an innocent to sacrifice is wrong. Especially for petty revenge."_

"_I want him back,"_She howled, swiftly striking forward and knocking Isaac off balance. He fell to the ground, before jumping back up onto the table, and struggling against the power of her clawed hand as she pressed forward determined to spill the boy's blood and complete the ritual.

Isaac struggled, sweat beading his forehead. He may be strong and fast as a werewolf, but there were still things more dangerous than he. The Echidna was proof enough with her power and fury alone.

"_I understand how you feel,"_he tried again. _"I lost my love at the hands of the enemy as well. But I would never kill an innocent to bring her back. To trade her life for theirs. No matter how much I loved her. It's not right." _He managed to push her arm away and deliver another swift kick, quickly dodging her mouth as she tries to bite him.

"_Don't talk to me about right and wrong, wolf,"_the serpent screamed. _"He is still alive, suffering from eternal pain because of his confinement. I will complete his release and act upon my vengeance. Destroy this family bloodline for what they did to my offspring. And I will start by getting rid of you!" _She struck out, scratching a long gash across Isaac's face. Isaac yelped in surprise as he hit the wall, knocking into Adrian. She was too far gone. Consumed by grief and psychotic anger. Reasoning would not stop her from completing her plan. He stood slowly to his feet.

"_Then I am sorry," _He apologized. _" because we will have to end you. I cannot allow you to destroy innocent lives."_ He leapt forward as Adrian groggily grabbed his gun. He pointed it, shooting the Echidna in the chest. The Echidna hissed. She grabbed Isaac by the throat with one hand, clutching her wounded chest with the other. Cassandra and Clark slowly climbed to their feet. Isaac struggled against her grip, air slowly leaking from his lungs and unable to escape her powerful hold.

Adrian jumped forward, stabbing hard into her hand with a dagger. The serpent screamed, dropping Isaac. Isaac took a gulp of air, before delivering a solid punch to the monster's abdomen. The wind knocked out of her, she gasped. Before striking her bladed tail at Isaac and stabbing Adrian with her set of claws, piercing his stomach. Blood dribbled down his chin, gurgling from his mouth as she ripped her claws out. Isaac dodged the tail with quick reflexes, before noticing the ex-hunter falling to the ground.

"No,"he whispered, eyes wide.

"_Adddrrriiaan!"_Cassandra howled, running forward with a warrior cry, mumbling a spell beneath her breath. She threw the magical bolt and the monster deflected it with her own protection spell. At the same time, something snapped inside of Jason as he screamed for his father.

Jason felt his bones shift and his blood pump. All he saw was red and suddenly he felt a hundred eyes dotting his face. He could see everything from all sides. It was overwhelming. He broke through the bonds, everyone seemed so small as he stood to his feet, the table smashed to dust. He let out a horrifying scream that shook the cave.

He felt something hot, running through his body, tingling his fingers and toes. A burst of light exited his body, blinding everyone within the cave. Isaac stumbled back shocked by the sound and bright light. His sensitive werewolf ears ringing.

Small rocks began to hover around the giant Jason, swirling around him like a tornado. The boy gritted his teeth. He could see behind him the werewolf backing away in shock. His mother's screaming form to the side. The other boy shooting at the serpent. The monster that threatened to kill him, his family, and his friends. He saw his father, lying on the ground, gasping for breath as blood bubbled from his mouth. And he was angry. No not angry. Livid. Furious. He wanted the serpent dead.

He ran forward, rocks shooting at the serpent as he crashed a blowing punch to the side of her face that sent her sprawling to the ground, her tail thrashing around like a demented worm. He drew his fist, delivering another crushing blow as she howled in anger and pain.

Isaac shockingly watched the scene. His brain seeming to disconnect at the sounds of terrifying, monstrous screams. He clutched his ears, the sound reaching a level that deafened him.

"_Isaac?"_He heard a small voice call his name. Ana. He turned around to meet the frightened faces of Mila and Ana. He approached them slowly, retracting his claws and teeth. His sideburns absorbed back into the side of his face and his eyes switched from yellow to blue. Mila looked at him with fear...and disgust.

"_What are you?"_Mila asked, slowly backing away and pulling Ana along with her. He put up surrendering hands, trying to make himself appear as nonthreatening as possible.

"_I'm a werewolf,"_he explained. They shied away from him. He shook his head. _"But not like in the fairy tales. I'm one of the good guys. I'm here to get you out. I promised your parents I would bring you home. Please...take my hand."_ He reached a hand towards Mila. Mila glared at it, before grabbing hold. Isaac smiled encouragingly, though stress and fear was evident in his eyes. The screams of battle behind him. Ana whimpered. Mila stepped forward, but bumped into an invisible barrier, knocking her backwards.

"_We can't leave,"_She cried in hysterics. _"The serpent trapped us."_

"_She must of put a spell on you two,"_He muttered. _"To keep you from leaving the rock. I don't know how to break it." _He turned away from the two girls, before resting his gaze on Cassandra who shockingly clutched her husband close to her chest and watched as her son fought the Echidna with fury never seen before.

_Cassandra,"I_saac hollered over the battle. Cassandra's eyes shot over to Isaac as he waved her over. The woman planted a soft kiss to her husband's forehead, before running towards him. A flying rock smashed a few feet behind as she left her hiding place.

Clark also followed, avoiding the ongoing battle. The Echidna wasn't going down easily, putting her all in the fight. Jason was only a foot taller than her, both were tumbling and struggling as he delivered blow after blow. _"I need you to break whatever spell the serpent put on the two girls." _Cassandra nodded her head, unable to speak.

She was still shaky from the fight, watching her son turn feral, and holding her dying husband in her arms. She mumbled an incantation and then another, until she told the girls to come forward. The girls cautiously walked forward, before jumping into Isaac's arms and holding him tightly. They held back tears of relief.

"_We need to get out of here,"_He said to the group. Mila slid out of his hug, her feet landing on the ground.

"This cave isn't going to hold much longer,"Clark informed the werewolf. "We need leave before it collapses." Isaac nodded his head, leading the small group around the battle and shielding the girls the best he could from the gore.

"_What about my husband,"_Cassandra cried. _"My son?" _Isaac turned to her, before handing Ana to Clark.

"_I'll get him,"_He promised. _"I'll get them both. Now go."_He shoved them forward, before shooting into the fray.

He crawled over to Adrian, who was gasping against the wall. A body slammed next to them. Isaac flinched. Cassandra had pulled his body away from the violent battle. _"I'm here to get you out,"_He whispered, pulling the injured man to his feet, with a grunt.

"_I'm dying,_" the man gurgled in protest. He choked on a groan, blood-spilling from between his lips. His face a ghostly pale.

"_Not on my watch,"_Isaac stated firmly. He gently placed the man's arm over his shoulder, preparing to carry him. But, he paused.

Jason had the echidna pinned to the ground, crushing her windpipes with his large hand as she whipped about unable to get up. He planned to rip her head off. Isaac's eyes widened, putting Adrian gently back on the ground. He ran forward, yelling stop. He couldn't allow a thirteen year old boy to kill, even if the action was to protect the small group. Jason startled, turning all one hundred eyes towards the werewolf.

"_Why,"_he growled.

"_Because you would be no better than her,"_Isaac responded, stepping forward. This was the most stupid idea he had yet. _"You would be a killer, Jason. You're to young to carry the guilt of a killer on your shoulders."_ The echidna whipped around in his grip. He tightened his hold.

"_But she deserves to die,"_He argued, his voice rumbling. _"she kidnapped me, hurt my mother, and possibly killed my father...She doesn't deserve life."_

"Yeah_, she doesn't."_Isaac agreed._ "She is the villain."_ He slowly walked towards the trembling, boy giant. _"But you're the hero, Jason. You saved us all. Would a hero kill if he had another option? Would superman or spiderman kill if there was another way? No matter how heinous the villain's deed was?"_ The boy paused, puzzling the question. He never once loosened his grip.

"_No,"_the boy whispered. He lowered his head. The rocks that were once magically drifting around him, crashed to the ground causing the cave to rumble like an earthquake. Isaac almost lost his balance. _"What would you do?"_ His gaze shifted to Isaac questioningly. The serpent thrashed and hissed, already foreseeing her fate. Isaac gave a wolfish grin, before stepping closer.

"_What about eternal imprisonment?"_Isaac proposed. The hundred eyes, eerily blinked at him. He raised a brow._ "That way she could spend eternity with her love."_ And suffer from the consequences of her actions, Isaac thought.

"_I can help with that."_Isaac turned as Cassandra glided into the cave. She stood next to her son and smiled. _"I'll teach you."_

And with that the Echidna was reunited with her Typhon, eternally trapped in a stone prison. Not the way she hoped for, but the only way to ensure the world's safety. Her snarling face was painted next to her loves, never allowed to haunt the earth again.

* * *

Isaac stood outside, the two girls next to him. Ana clung to his leg, completely silent for the first time in the few days he had known her. He watched as the cave crumbled, unable to stand after the destruction the battle caused. Mila hugged a human-formed Jason, who was draped in Isaac's long coat. The boy had lost his clothes when he shifted into the hundred eyed giant. Isaac smiled at the two friends, ecstatic to have been able to reunite them. He had saved someone, not just physically but emotionally. The boy's innocence would stay intact and he would never have to bare the darkness of killing someone for the rest of his life. Even if the person he killed was a psychotic, snake lady.

Cassandra clutched her husband's hand, as Clark applied pressure to the wound, stunting the blood flow. Adrian had succumbed to unconsciousness after the battle ended. Jason joined his mother, placing a gently hand on his father's shoulder. Isaac patted Ana on the head. He knelt down, placing his hand on Adrian's stomach. Dark lines ran up his arm as he absorbed the man's pain. He winced.

"What are you doing,"Clark asked, his eyes drooping from exhaustion.

"Taking away his pain,"Isaac replied. Clark dryly laughed, leaning his head against Isaac's arm. "It's good that he is feeling pain. It means he will survive."

"In all my years of learning about werewolves, that is a skill I did not know they had,"Clark responded. Isaac smirked, before his face fell grim. He looked at Cassandra and Jason.

_"Adrian is stable for now,"_Isaac told them. _"But we need to get him to a hospital before his wounds become infected."_ The two nodded, standing to their feet. Isaac scooped up the injured man, who moaned at the jostle. Isaac felt a tug at his pant leg, before looking down at Ana.

"_Isaac,"_she squeaked. _"I want to go home."_ Her bottom lip wobbled, eyes still wide with terror.

"_We're heading home now,"_He reassured her. She nodded her head, hovering close. Him being a werewolf no longer startled her. That's the one thing he loved about kids. They were resilient and accepting of everyone and everything.

"_Hey, Ana,"_Clark called. Ana turned to face the other boy, looking at him curiously. He squatted next to her. He fumbled through Greek words, trying to form a sentence before he just sighed. He pulled out the tiny stuffed wolf and Ana gasped with delight. "Someone here wants to see you."

"_Lovey,"_She cried, squeezing the little wolf to her chest. Smiling widely at Clark.

"_He fought very valiantly,"_Isaac stated. Her megawatt smile turned to him as she hugged his leg tightly. The stuffed animal under her arm.

"_Just like you, big brother,"_She exclaimed. Isaac nodded his head, biting his lip. His Adam's apple bobbed at the declaration. He felt extremely emotional from both the adrenaline drop and the full moon's call, but that small statement had rumbled a different sort of feeling. A similar feeling he had felt with Melissa and Scott. Love. Familial love. And he knew he was going to have a hard time leaving Mila, Ana, Lena, and Damien after everything that had happen. They were family, even if they weren't blood related.

"_Just like me,"_He agreed. He nodded his head towards the forest. _"Let's go home."_ Ana nodded, skipping forward and grabbing her sister's hand. She kissed the stuffed wolf in her arms. Isaac couldn't stop the peaceful smile that lit his face. The threat was gone and the small village would be at peace once more.

* * *

**Hi All! I hoped you enjoyed that extremely long chapter. One more chapter for this story and then off to London. Please let me know what you think. It was a rather chaotic chapter. So much was revealed. :)**


	8. A Serpent in Greece: Chapter 7

**And here is the last chapter of A Serpent in Greece. I hope you will enjoy it. Please let me know what you think through reviews, favorites, and followings. It always makes me happy to read what others think of my work. **

A Serpent in Greece: Chapter 7

Little arms wrapped around Isaac's neck, squeezing him tight._"Do you have to go?"_ Ana sniffled, as tears dripped down her cheek. Isaac closed his eyes, inhaling her scent and burning it into his memory. He stood outside the small cottage. The cottage he had, for a while, called home. The Buros and Floros family stood in a tight semicircle all coming to bid their goodbyes. Clark stood to the left of the circle, observing the teary goodbye.

"_Yeah,"_He sighed. He couldn't watch Ana cry because he knew if he did, he'd burst into tears as well at the sight. Her little frame hiccuped against his chest. His shirt already moist from her sobs. He had stayed an extra two days to heal and to ensure Adrian and Cassandra Floros had proper medical treatment.

He also wanted to talk to Jason about his abilities. To discuss control and using them for good. With the famous words of Ben Parker in mind, he wanted to make sure Jason understood that his powers came with responsibility. He needed to keep them hidden from those who wouldn't understand so that he could protect himself, his parents, and his friends.

"_But, I don't want you to go,"_She hiccuped. She glanced up at Isaac with her doe brown eyes and puckered lips. _"I want you to stay here forever."_ She frowned, scrunching her nose._ "I changed my mind, I don't want you to be my temporary big brother. I want you to be my permanent big brother."_

He heard Mila sniffle, rubbing at her eyes which were also moist with tears. Jason pulled her close and she buried her face into his shoulder, hiding away. Damien held Lena close both distraught and saddened at the thought of Isaac, just a teenager, going out into the world alone. When Isaac had brought her daughters home, completely safe and unharmed, there was no way Lena could show Isaac the amount of gratitude she felt except offering her home to him which he politely declined. The two had a long discussion of why he wanted to leave and she knew she couldn't keep him here. He wanted to help people and that made him more of a man, a hero, than most.

_"I'll always be your big brother,"_he promised. Ana bobbed her head, dark curls bouncing.

Ana's little brows furrowed questioningly, her eyebrows scrunched. _"Are you leaving because you're a werewolf,"_She asked. _"Because you should know I don't care."_ She pointed towards Mila and her parents. _"And neither do Mila, Mommy, and Daddy."_ Isaac shook his head, wiping at his eyes. No, he wasn't crying. It was allergies. Yeah, right. He was crying manly tears and he wasn't going to deny it. He hated goodbyes.

"_No, Ana,"_He answered. _"It's not that." _He paused, considering how he would explain his departure to a seven-year-old. _"I have to leave because there are other little girls like you,"_he explained.

"_Who are scared of the monsters,"_She questioned, voice raising an octave higher. Isaac nodded his head.

"_They need to be protected too,"_Isaac said, his head bowed. Ana glanced down before putting her tiny hands on Isaac's cheeks. He met her brown eyes.

"_I'm not afraid of the monsters anymore,"_She informed him. Isaac gave her a watery smile, hugging her tightly once more. She planted a kiss on his cheek, sliding out of his arms. She gave him a sad smile, but she understood why he needed to leave. He had helped her family, but now it was time for him to help another one.

She stepped back and Mila ran into his arms. He hugged her back. _"I never got to properly thank you for saving my sister and I,"_ She muttered. _"And Jason."_

"_You don't need to thank me,"_he assured her. She stepped back, wiping at her eyes. Her hands fumbling with the hem of her skirt.

"_I'm gonna miss you,"_She replied. Isaac nodded before handing her a slip of paper.

"_Here's my phone number,"_he told her and the rest of the family. _"You can call or text me if you ever need my help or just want to talk." _She nodded her head, squeezing the slip of paper in her hand. _"Hey, I'm just a phone call away," _He reminded her. She bobbed her head, holding her chin high.

"_We'll make sure to call,"_she promised, hugging him again. She let go, running over to Jason and throwing her arms around his neck. Isaac sauntered over to Lena and Damien. Damien pulled him into a big bear hug, squeezing him tightly.

"_Without you,"_he whispered. _"We wouldn't have our girls back."_ He smacked him on the back. _"I'm gonna miss you kid."_

"_I'll miss you too,"_Isaac choked out, before smirking. _"For the record, you were the best boss I've had yet, Captain."_ He mock saluted him and Damien rolled his eyes and grumbled. Lena pulled him into a gentle,motherly hug.

"_If you need anything, remember we are always here,"_She said, with a soft smile. _"You will always be a part of our family. Your secret is safe with us." _She kissed him on the cheek before leaning into her husband's arms. Damien handed him a check, Isaac's eyes widened at the amount and shook his head.

"_No, Damien, Lena-"_He glanced back and forth between Damien and Lena. _"I can't accept this. I wanted to help. You have the girls-"_Damien raised his hand, giving a pointed glare.

"_This is for working on the boat and nothing more,"_Damien argued, though the large amount begged to differ. _"Take the money it's the least we can do. We don't want you to starve out there anyways." _Isaac chuckled, pulling the surly captain into another bone crushing hug. Damien muttered something about sentiments and getting over emotional, but Isaac could tell he was partially teasing. He patted the captain on the back, before he moved over to the Floros family.

He pulled all three into a hug, them thanking him for helping to locate their son. He nodded before highfiving Jason.

"_Remember what I said Jason,"_Isaac remind him.

"_With great power comes great responsibility,"_the boy repeated with a smile. Isaac ruffled Jason's curls.

"_Ah, good ol' Ben Parker,"_He mused. He nodded over to the Buros family. _"You take good care of them while I'm gone. Protect them and this village."_

Jason nodded his head. _"I will."_

"_I know you will,"_Isaac responded, nudging Jason. _"You have the makings of a great hero." _They said goodbye and he picked up his dufflebag. He ambled over to Clark, a smirk on his face.

"So are we at the hugging stage of this relationship or are we still at 'Ahhh, werewolf',"He teasingly asked Clark, cocking his head to the side. Clark rolled his eyes and drew the werewolf into a hug.

"You're still a mystery to me,"Clark muttered. "I haven't met a werewolf like you yet." He quirked his left eyebrow upward. "Or maybe I have. I think I might have to reevaluate my career choice." Isaac chuckled, nodding his head.

"You know," He sobered, glancing down at the grass before meeting Clark's eyes once more. "You could come with me."

"We could be Turner and Hooch,"Clark joked, slapping his friend on the back. Isaac gave him a fake insulted glare.

"I wonder which one is Hooch,"he muttered, before pointing to himself. Clark laughed, wiping at his eyes. Isaac shrugged. "Makes sense though, considering werewolf and human. We'd be unstoppable." Clark nodded his agreement. Both boys fell silent, unsure of what else to say.

"You know I can't though,"Clark continued. "I've learned a lot with you and I feel like it's my duty to go back to my team and teach them everything you taught me. If we could at least prevent another innocent's death from happening, I would consider that a win."

Isaac bobbed his head. "Yeah,I know," he said. His eyes shifted to the road, watching as a taxi drove up the street. "You're a good guy, Clark," he told Clark sincerely. "I don't think I would have been nearly as successful with the rescue mission without you." Clark scoffed, waving him off. But, Isaac could tell he took the compliment to heart. Grinning, Isaac handed him his phone number. "Call me, if you ever need another helping hand." Clark glanced down at the phone number, before looking back at Isaac, the corner of his lips turning upwards.

"Wow, I think our relationship has definitely reached new heights," Clark teased, before waving the slip. "I'll make sure to call you." He winked, before picking up Isaac's dufflebag and tossing it into the taxi's trunk. "Where are you heading this time," he asked. Isaac shrugged.

"I'm feeling England,"Isaac responded nonchalantly. "Possibly London. That seems like a good place to go." Clark agreed. They bid their goodbyes once more as Isaac climbed into the taxi.

"_Isaac wait!" _Ana shouted. Isaac paused, looking over at the little girl, who quickly ran into the house. She came racing out, sliding to a stop. She handed him her stuffed wolf. Isaac gazed at the little wolf's beaded eyes and ruffled up fur. The stuffed animal was a much loved toy.

"_Ana-"_Isaac started. Ana shook her head, pushing the stuffed toy back into his hands when he attempted to hand it back.

"_I want you to have Lovey,"_Ana stated. _"He doesn't need to protect me because I'm not scared anymore." _She crinkled her little nose. _"But you need to be protected and Lovey is really good at that. He's not scared of the monsters either."_Ana gave him a brave look and Isaac knelt down in front of her. _"He'll help you remember us too."_ Isaac's throat tightened from the kindness and love this little girl showed him. She was giving him her favorite stuffed animal, so that he would never forget her or her family. How could he ever forget this little family in Greece? They were too important to him.

"_Thank you,"_he thanked her sincerely, pulling the little girl into one last hug.

"_You'll keep him safe, right,"_ She stressed, petting the little wolf's matted fur. Isaac nodded, before pinky swearing with her. She kissed the stuffed wolf on the head, before mumbling her goodbye and telling it to have great adventures with Isaac. Isaac's eyes grew misty once more as Ana stepped away.

He climbed into the taxi, the little wolf in his hand and as the driver pulled away from the small cottage, he watched as the two families waved farewell. He could hear Mila and Ana, shouting their goodbyes as they grew farther apart. He held the little wolf against his chest, stroking it softly, the family's lingering scent still within its fur.

In his pocket, his cellphone buzzed. He took it out, thinking it was Chris. But it wasn't. A small message had been sent to him. _'We already miss you,'_it said, _'love the Buros.'_ And that's when Isaac allowed the tears to fall because he knew this chapter of his life was over, just like it was in France and Beacon Hills. But, who said he had to let it go. The taxi rumbled along, taking him to his next great adventure. The little stuffed wolf tucked within the crook of his arm.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this last chapter and that story altogether. Please let me know what you think. I am in the process of writing the next part of Isaac's journey. Stay tuned. :)**


	9. Gremlins on Baker Street: Chapter 1

**So, Hi everyone. Here is the next installment of Isaac's next adventure. I thought it was going to be a one-shot, but apparently it is completely impossible for me to write one. So, this installment may be two or three chapters. I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think through reviews, favorites, and follows. Thank you!**

Gremlins on Baker Street: Chapter 1

Dishes clattered as Isaac scraped the leftover food into the trash, before placing the dishes onto the rack at a quick speed. He hosed off the plates, pushing the load through the dishwasher, making a face at the smell and sound. Dishwashing wasn't the most glamorous job. In fact, he preferred gutting fish on Damien's boat over washing dishes. But, he couldn't complain. He was making money, though he planned to never get a job at a restaurant again. He enjoyed the outdoors more. With the morning breeze ruffling his hair and the scent of nature causing his inner wolf to howl.

He'd been in London for two weeks now and had worked two different jobs until this one. The two previous jobs were at places where people had complained about disturbances.

The first job was a jewelry store on the other side of the Thames river. Apparently stores were being robbed, but the only thing taken was gold. the perpetrators turned out to be leprechauns. Greedy buggers. To end their thieving, He struck a deal with them that they couldn't past up. Hopefully, they never figure out that the abundance of gold he gave them was actually fool's gold. He didn't want to deal with angry Irish fairies anytime soon. Besides if they did come after him, he'd have a nice little trap awaiting them.

The second job was at a storage unit. Apparently people had been seeing strange sightings of a tiny creature running around at night and causing havoc for the customer's renting out a unit. The creature was described as humanoid with cat-like features. That little mystery turned out to be a lost werecat child. He had been separated from his parents and was too young and scared to shift back to his human form. Isaac was able to return the young child home to the delight of his parents. But this new job was by far the worst he has had yet.

The dishwasher beeped, letting him know that the dishes were clean. He pushed the next crate through, washed his hands, and quickly put the clean dishes in their designated area before returning to the stack of dirty dishes that were just delivered to his cart by the busboy.

He sighed, continuing the filthy repetitive job. He would be ecstatic when he finally quit this job. His manager was a pretentious ass, who took his job and power far too seriously and had developed a disliking towards Isaac for no reason. Alright, maybe 'for no reason' wasn't quite true. He did embarrass the guy on his second day, when he witnessed his new manager harassing one of the waitresses, generally making fun of her and Isaac wasn't going to allow the bullying to continue.

And he may have called out upon his manager's own insecurities and allowed a threat to slip through by accident. But, who was really paying attention? At least he had a pretty solid alliance, with Christy the Waitress, now. They could stand up against the blowhard, lardbutt tyrant together.

Sadly, he couldn't leave anytime soon. Since in recent news, the tiny shopping street, in London, that the restaurant resided on, was struck by a series of bad luck. Random fires, foam erupting from walls, sinks exploding, and products breaking were just a few of the unfortunate accidents to have happened. Isaac would have brushed it off if similar bad luck didn't strike every store and restaurant on the block. Isaac had concluded it was something supernatural. Possibly a mischievous spirit of some sort.

"Hello, Lahey, are you deaf or just stupid,"the irritating voice of his manager broke through his thoughts. Every fiber of Isaac's being was put on edge. It took a lot of restraint not to rip off the moron's head. The jerkoff clapped his chubby hands in front of his face. "Ground control to Major Tom, can you read me?" Isaac rolled his eyes sarcastically. A trait he had picked up from Derek long ago.

"Loud and clear,"He snarked back through gritted teeth. He breathed deeply through his nose, no use in giving this guy power. "What do you need General Blowhard?" He gave a sweet smile, making his features appear innocent. A talent he used often now. Stiles would be proud, he mused. He heard a few stifled laughs from his coworkers, before catching Christy's eyes, who hid a grin. His Manager, Mr. Jones, blustered. His face turning an ugly shade of red, which reminded him of Mr. Dursley from _Harry Potter_. If he couldn't take it, he shouldn't dish it out.

"That will cost you, boy,"Mr. Jones sneered, pointing a pudgy finger at him. Isaac couldn't help the second eye roll. He had no respect for power-hungry morons. Isaac tried to be polite...ah, who was he kidding...he was an asshole. "In fact, you'll be doin' chores off the clock tonight. You're lucky I 'aven't fired you yet. There are plenty of hard workin' people out there who would like a fine job like yours."

Isaac glanced around at his station. The pile of dirty dishes and grease stains would definitely seal the deal as a fine job everybody would want. Not to mention the lovely manager. Who wouldn't want to be dirty and verbally abused all day.

A dirty sponge smacked his chest and he considered reporting Mr. Jones for employee abuse. The man had definitely taken Whittemore's place on 'The Top Ten People He Hated the Most' list. "And you can start by scrubbin' those pans clean over there." He pointed to a pile of pans with food crusting the bottom. He bent over, his stale breath causing Isaac's nose to wrinkle. "They 'ave been sittin' around for a long time." A snake of a smile spread across his face. He was using an intimidation technique, trying to cow Isaac into submission. Isaac was done being cowed.

Isaac returned his smile with his own cocky grin and a mock salute. "Sir, yes, sir." He stomped his foot. "Anything else you'd like me to do? For example, clean that ugly stain off your nice white shirt. I'm sure the customers don't appreciate seeing their menu advertised in such a manner." He cocked his head to his side, tapping his chin, pretending to evaluate the problem."Between you and me, it's not very professional." He pointed at the ugly grease stain on his manager's shirt. The man's face turned tomato red, ready to blow a gasket.

Isaac scuttled off, avoiding the fire and brimstone that would soon be sent his way. Mr. Jones had no comeback, instead he bellowed at his employees, all of them shuffling back to work. Christy winked at Isaac and he smirked back. Isaac turned his attention to the pans piled high as a mountain.

* * *

No amount of werewolf strength could scrape the burnt, crusty food off the bottom of the pan. He grunted, putting muscle into the scrub and whooping quietly when, finally, a piece gave way. He will be thrilled when he finally solved this supernatural mystery and could quit this job.

The kitchen was rather quiet, except for a couple of the chefs preparing meals, everybody was out in the dining area taking orders and feeding customers. Groaning, Isaac finished off the first pan, sliding it into the sanitizer, then scraping food off the second before repeating his tedious job. He hated feeling confined and being trapped in this kitchen made him feel...well...trapped. He whistled quietly to himself, watching as the two chefs left the kitchen for their quick lunch break. The restaurant would close for a couple hours when the last few customers left.

He went back to his daydreaming, allowing the rhythm of his movements lull him, but a crash broke him from his thoughts. His ears perked as his eyes darted around searching for the noise perpetrator. He heard raucous,impish giggles as another pan dropped. He stepped around the corner and saw four little, green creatures tossing pots and pans onto the floor. One was dumping packets of salt and pepper into the cooking soup.

"Hey,"Isaac shouted, alerting them to his presence. Four pairs of yellow, beady eyes faced him. The creatures were hideous. Their skin was rough like leather with warts covering the surface. They had an overbite like a bulldog and floppy, pointed bat ears. A spaded tail went with rough skinned wings also similar to a bat's own. Three clawed fingers and two hooked toes and back toes completed the look. They stood about three feet tall. Isaac had seen these creatures in the bestiary before. They were troublemakers.

"Gremlins." he whispered. At the sound of his voice the gremlins went into a frenzy, leaping around the kitchen like rabid monkeys. One chucked a pan at Isaac's head. Ducking just in time, Isaac avoided the collision, but the soup pot sadly did not. It fell to the floor, covering the tiles in hot soup. The one gremlin continued throwing pans at him, thinking the game hilarious. Isaac covered his head, wolf rage triggering. His eyes shone a bright gold and he leapt at the gremlins with a snarl. All four shrieked, flapping away. He landed on the counter, fangs elongating. He really, really hoped nobody walked in anytime soon. He chased down the little beasts as they circled around the dishwashing stations.

The tiniest one knocked the pile of dirty pots and pans to the floor, splashing in the soapy water. Another busied itself by smashing clean glasses and dishes. Shards of glass covered the floors, making it a dangerous zone to tread. While the third played with the dishwasher, pulling at wires and pressing buttons. Isaac launched himself at the fourth, but was blast with a stream of water that sent him back, sprawling on the floor.

Isaac coughed. His uniform soaked through. From his curls, water ringlets dribbled down his neck. The little devil cackled at his misery, the other three joining in like a pack of rabid hyenas. This just fueled the wolf within. Isaac lost his temper. He grabbed a broom and swung it wildly at the four imps, all leaping out of the way. He ran at them. One retaliated by slamming a metal pot against Isaac's head. Isaac stumbled back, gripping his hair. The world span and all he could see was four hideous, cackling faces circling him like the stars in cartoons.

He groaned, climbing back to his feet, and struck a hand out. He managed to catch one, wrapping his fingers around it's throat as it struggled against his grip. The other three ran off, shrieking like loons. The one in his hand, spat at his face. Isaac gnashed his teeth in fury, a growl rumbling his chest. The creature whipped it's tail at his stomach, slicing open his shirt, before biting down hard on his hand. Isaac howled in surprise as the gremlin blew a raspberry at him and disappeared in a flash. Gremlins had a nasty habit of turning invisible when they felt threatened which made it hard to track them by sight. But, that didn't stop Isaac from smelling their vulgar scent.

"Damn it,"Isaac growled, watching as his hand healed. He could hear the soft pitter patter of feet as a trail of little footprints appeared, leading him to the kitchen's bathroom. Isaac's eyes widened. "No,"he gasped in horror. He heard the toilet flush, the pungent smell of raw sewage and feces striking his nose. He ran to the closed bathroom door, jumping back as a stream of muckish brown water slithered beneath the door like a sickeningly, disgusting river. Isaac didn't even want to open the door. He didn't want to see the damage. He sometimes hated his curious nature. Isaac slowly opened the door. What met his eyes, made him want to puke.

The floor was covered in human waste, water overflowed the sink, and two little monsters happily smeared poop on the walls, creating a revolting mural. And at that moment, as if by magic, the pipes within the walls burst breaking the plaster with high-pressured water. Isaac gasped, quickly closing the door and backing away just in time, since one of the little beast thought it would be funny to chuck a hand full of excrement at him. It hit the door with a plop.

He heard a thump as bags of flour crashed to the floor, breaking open with a cloud of flour dusting the rest of the kitchen. The other two gremlins hopped around in the white powder, chattering to each other. Their beady, yellow eyes turned to Isaac and together, in raspy voices, they sang. "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" breaking out into manic giggles after. Losing it, Isaac charged at them. Both disappeared into thin air as Isaac crashed into the powder and sludge. Isaac sputtered, shaking his head, and drooling out something brown. He didn't want to know. The bathroom door slammed open, cracking the wall, as the other two gremlins disappeared racing out of the kitchen and into the dining room.

"Shit,"Isaac exclaimed, horrified. He ran after them, slipping on the sewage and soup that coated the floor. He heard two alarms beep behind him. One for the walk-in fridge and freezer as it heated up to dangerous levels, the food spoiling within, And the other, Isaac could only assume was the dishwasher.

Isaac skid into the dining room, shouting "Gremlins!" at the top of his lungs. His nose crinkled in irritation and disgust as he smacked straight into his manager and stumbled backwards. Every occupant froze mid-bite and stared at him. He glanced around his manager, searching for the little, green horrors. But they were nowhere to be seen. A blush crept up his neck when he caught his manager's contemptuous glare and the customers looks of confusion and disgust. He was probably a sight for sore eyes. Wet, covered in leftovers and sewage, and completely flustered.

"What the hell is going on in there,"Mr. Jones hissed, his large belly jiggling with indignation.

"uhhhh,"was Isaac's smartass response. He had nothing to say and couldn't explain his predicament. His manager shoved him out of the way, entering the kitchen. Isaac winced as Mr. Jones bellowed at the mess. He cautiously waved at the customers with a sheepish grin. He was so dead.

"Lahey?! What are you doing here?" Isaac's breath caught in his throat. He'd recognize that arrogant, smug tone anywhere. His asshole of a neighbor Isaac had hoped never to see again. Jackson Whittemore. The smell of another wolf hit his nose and his eyes hardened.

"You," Isaac seethed, glaring. The other werewolf crossed his arms, giving Isaac a condescending once over. Isaac's shoulders tensed as he tried to control the wolf within.

And if things couldn't get worst, his manager came bursting through the kitchen doors, ranting. Behind his manager, the alarm hit a new level of loud that burst his eardrums. The overworked dishwasher caught fire and blew up which shook the restaurant, causing the patrons to panic. The emergency sprinkler system turned on. The electricity switched off and Mr. Jones shouted. "You're Fired!"

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed the first part of this story! I know I enjoyed writing it! Please let me know what you thought. **


	10. Gremlins on Baker Street: Chapter 2

**Well here is the second chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Please let me know what you think through reviews, favorites, and follows. Also, I do not have a betareader, so I apologize if I miss any grammatical errors. I try to catch as many as possible. **

Gremlins on Baker Street:Chapter 2

Isaac ran as soon as he had the chance. He escaped the fire that scorched the restaurant's kitchen and the firemen who attempted to tame the angry flames. He left behind his ex-manager who bellowed at everything and everyone, shaking his fist in the air, and threatening to have the young werewolf teen arrested for his crimes. Crimes he had not committed. And he ran from the crowds that gathered around the restaurant, muttering rumors and gasping in horror. He ran faster when he heard Jackson Whittemore's shouts of 'Lahey, wait' and 'we need to talk'. That was the last thing he wanted to do. He ran because he knew he needed to catch the gremlins. Gremlins who could have seriously hurt someone today with their mischievous ways. But first, he needed to wash the stench of waste off his skin and out of hair.

He only stopped when he entered the two-star motel he stayed at in the cheapest part of London. He entered the one room apartment with the squeaky bed and the unstable table. He switched on the fluorescent light that hung overhead. The ugly floral patterned curtains were drawn, ensuring no one could see into his room. He grabbed a fresh change of clothes and quickly stripped, throwing away his ruined uniform that he would never use again.

He entered the bathroom with the squeaky sink and the toilet stained yellow, with a tiny shower in the corner. He caught a glimpse of himself in the tiny mirror that hung over the sink and grimaced. He looked awful. White flour stuck in clumps within his hair and on his face, while something brown and sticky ran along his neck and under his chin. The bruises had already healed, though his head still throbbed from where the Gremlin had smacked him with a metal skillet.

Isaac stepped into the shower, washing the gunk away. It took four rounds with the shampoo to finally get rid of the horrible stench that covered his body. He stepped out, drying off, and quickly changed into jeans and a t-shirt, before combing his unruly curls.

A knock sounded at the door, causing the werewolf to pause in his grooming. His eyes squinted suspiciously. He considered running if Mr. Jones had followed through with his promise of calling the police. He could definitely outrun the cops. It wouldn't be that hard. Besides even if he did decide to tell them the truth, they wouldn't believe him. They would just assume he had escaped from some nuthouse.

The smell of werewolf drifted to his nose and Isaac growled, slamming the comb on the sink counter, and stomping over to the door, wrenching it open.

"What do you want,"Isaac demanded. "And how the hell did you find me?" He crossed his arms, eyes flashing gold.

"I followed the trail of stench,"Jackson retorted with his usual amount of annoyance and shoved past Isaac, entering the tiny motel room. Taking in Isaac's temporary living quarters, his eyes roamed critically. "Nice digs,"Jackson stated, voice dripping with sarcasm. His nose wrinkled at the stale scent. Isaac rolled his eyes, also crossing his arms.

"Well, you answered the second question,"Isaac said with disdain. "But you failed to answer the first. What do you want Whittemore?"

"I came to talk,"Jackson answered with a pompous smirk. His eyebrows arrogantly rising. "Wasn't that obvious?"

"No, duh,"Isaac huffed, glaring. He shoved his hands in his pocket, rocking on his heels. "And, yet, you still haven't given me a good reason not to kick you out." Isaac grinned, baring his teeth. "Strike one. Two more strikes and you're out." He pointed his thumb towards the now closed door. Jackson frowned.

"I think I liked you better when you could barely stutter out a sentence,"Jackson retorted. Isaac gritted his teeth. Yup, Jackson was getting slugged before this lovely get together ended. "But, since you want to play it that way. Why are you here, Lahey?" He paused as if considering his next question. His eyes landing on the curly haired beta...or omega now? "And what the hell happened back at that restaurant? You owe me some form of an explanation?"

"I owe you nothing,"Isaac replied. "But if you must know, I'm here because I'm not in Beacon Hills anymore." Jackson rolled his eyes, miffed. Apparently there will be quite a bit of eyerolling throughout this conversation.

"No shit, Lahey,"Jackson responded. "But why the hell did you leave? It seemed like you, Stilinski, and McCall were all buddy, buddy now. What changed?" Isaac raised his brow. Was that concern he was hearing? Was Jackson Whittemore actually showing concern for another living life form, other than himself? Isaac sighed, his defensive resolve crumbling. Maybe, Jackson wouldn't be reaching the third strike.

"Everything went straight to hell that's what happened,"Isaac muttered. Jackson's brows raised, asking for an explanation. Isaac's eyes widened. Did he actually not know everything that happened since he left? "Did Lydia not tell you,"Isaac asked. Jackson sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

"Lydia and I-"He paused, blowing out a long breath. "We don't talk much anymore. She's still mad at me for leaving, I think. She hasn't called me since I left for London." Issac's face grew somber, depressed. Jackson's heartbeat increased, worried about what he'd hear next. "What...What happened?" Isaac glanced back at Jackson, eyes watering.

"Allison's dead,"He whispered. Jackson gaped, shock. His mind went numb and he crumbles onto the bed.

"No." Blue eyes staring at his hands, he shook his head in denial. "No...that's not possible...this is Allison we're-" He pauses, unable to think. She was his friend. Lydia's best friend. Oh God, Lydia. And here he was selfish enough to think it was because of him that Lydia couldn't bring herself to call. He felt like he was losing his mind. "How did she die?"

"An Oni,"Isaac responded, wiping at his eyes. "She's not the only one. Erica and Boyd are dead too." Jackson's eyes flashed electric blue, his claws digging into his palm. He didn't know the two betas well, like Isaac did. But they had tried to save him. Tried to stop him from killing anymore innocents when his mind and soul had been stolen. He needed to hear how they died. He owed them that much.

"How?" He looked up at Isaac, eyes begging for an explanation. "I need to know."

Isaac told him everything. Everything about the Alpha pack to the Darach. He told him how Erica died standing up to the Alpha, Kali, a psychotic bitch, and died by her hands, alone and afraid. Boyd meeting a similar fate as well. He felt his heart shatter. He should have been there for them. For the pack. He punched the wall in rage, causing Isaac to jump.

The story continued with the Nogitsune, how it possessed Stiles and murdered...Allison...he couldn't handle it anymore. He ran to the window, yanking open the curtains and window. He heaved shallow breaths. She's dead. They're all dead. And he was in London, going to school and being...normal. He squeezed his eyes shut. He leaned over the windowsill, listening to the city noises. People going about their day without any realization that he lost someone important. That Isaac lost someone important. That was how he was only an hour ago. He felt sick.

"I couldn't handle it there anymore,"Isaac finished, his eyes focusing on the rugged floor. "I lost too much and I needed to get out. I was suffocating. I left with Chris and he took me to France."

"Is Argent here,"Jackson murmured. He couldn't smell the older hunter in the room, but he could be in a different room. Isaac shook his head.

"I'm alone now,"Isaac muttered. "I don't know where Chris is anymore. He left for Beacon Hills, but he hasn't answered my calls or texts-" Isaac bit his lip. He felt abandoned. What if something had happened? What if he was dead?

"He just left you,"Jackson stated, shocked. "In France. Alone. And let you wander around by yourself?" Isaac nodded his head. Jackson head hit the sill. "Jeez." Both fell into companionable silence, neither wanting to disrupt the mourning of the other. Both were omega werewolves in a world that wasn't kind to their kind. They were alone. No pack had their backs. They both felt the emptiness.

"What happens now,"Jackson questioned, lost. He just couldn't see himself returning to his blissful ignorance. He couldn't go back to wallowing in his own self-pity, wondering why Lydia wouldn't call, and being plagued by repressed memories during his time as the kanima. Becoming a werewolf was his first turning point, his visit with Isaac was his second.

"You go back to your life and do whatever it is you do,"Isaac responded. "And I'll focus my attention on catching the gremlins."

"Gremlins?" Jackson perked up.

"And that answers your second question,"retorted Isaac. He strides over to the door and opens it. "and this is the door. Goodbye." Turning, Jackson leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. He wasn't going to leave. Isaac moaned. He probably expected a better explanation to why the restaurant erupted into chaos.

"I'm not leaving until I get an answer,"Jackson argued with a sullen frown. "For example, what the heck is a gremlin?" His blue eyes appeared bored which wasn't new. But the undertone of sadness and trauma was. Isaac scoffed, relenting, and proceeded to explain his whole kitchen ordeal. He tried to keep the details to a minimum, but when Jackson asked for clarification with a pompous smirk, it was hard to keep the details vague. Jackson's previous somberness was gone and he was back to his smug self. Yippee.

"Wow Lahey,"Jackson mocked. "I knew you were a loser, but I never took you for a wimp." Isaac glared, but he could tell there was no real heat behind Jackson's words. "But, getting throttled by little green men takes the cake."

"Strike two, Whittemore,"Isaac snapped. "One more strike and I will force you out. Physically." Jackson snorted, crossing his arms.

"Is there any other way,"Jackson retorted, his claws flicking out. He smirked cockily. Isaac rolled his eyes. And what Jackson said next, surprised Isaac. "Guess you'll need my help,"Jackson decided. Isaac's mouth dropped. "Where do we start?"

"What?"Isaac asked, baffled. Jackson sighed exasperatedly.

"Let me make this simple for you,"Jackson begins. "You, obviously, can't handle this mess on your own. As you expressed in your sadly embarrassing story. But I-"He points to himself, cocking his head to the side. "am offering my assistance, so we can get this mess cleaned up quickly." Jackson huffed. "You can wipe the shock off your face now."

Isaac's mouth clicked shut, but that didn't stop him from shooting a suspicious glare at the other werewolf. "What do you want?"

"Just your undying gratitude,"Jackson snarked back, retracting his claws.

"My hero,"Isaac muttered sarcastically. Jackson grinned, clapping his hands together, and pushing off the wall.

"Excellent. Where do we start?"

* * *

There was a chilly bite in the air as the two werewolves made their way down the streets of London. It was around seven o'clock and neither had been successful in locating the little, green terrors. They headed down the street where the creatures had first started their mischief making and Isaac had lost his job, about five hours ago. Surprisingly, the chaos that had been around the restaurant had died down with maybe a few lingering spectators here and there. Mr. Jones was nowhere to be seen. Thank goodness for small mercies.

"So, do we actually have a plan,"Jackson drawled. "Or are we going to just amble around like a couple of idiots and hope something crosses our path?" He swung his arms out sarcastically.

Jackson was not pleased when he learned Isaac had no plan, only providing a vague suggestion of returning to the crime scene. And he made sure to voice it every chance he got, which quickly grew on Isaac's nerves. Isaac groaned and chose not to answer the question. He had already answered it before. The duo continued their journey down the street, walking past different stores that had been shutdown from unexplained bad luck.

Jackson came to a sudden halt, crossing his arms. Isaac paused, turning to face his sullen companion. "What?"

"I have a plan,"Jackson stated, flicking his hand up annoyed. "And it is not whatever this is we're doing. Trying to catch a scent or stumble upon them randomly." Isaac rolled his eyes, matching Jackson's stance.

"What might this brilliant plan be,"Isaac responded with an undertone of sarcasm. Jackson glared.

"Scooby-Doo,"He stated.

"Scooby-Doo?" Isaac repeated. "You're suggesting we split up. Don't you realize splitting up is the worst thing you can do. The people who split up always dies in the horror movies and the first to go is normally the one who doesn't suggest the stupid plan to begin with." Jackson sighed, not amused.

"I'm not suggesting we split up, dumb-ass,"Jackson muttered. "But, I am considering we set a trap, have someone as bait. From what it sounds like, they enjoy causing bad luck for people."

"And I'd be the bait, in your hypothetical plan,"Isaac responded sardonically. "You do realize we'd still have to split up?"

"If you want,"Jackson considered with a shrug. He ignored the second part of Isaac's statement. "They definitely enjoyed beating the crud out of you, with a pan, earlier today." He shot an amused smirk at Isaac. Isaac frowned. Jackson just enjoyed reminding him of the humiliating and painful experience every chance he had. Some things never change.

"Do you enjoy others' pain,"Isaac asked. "Is it like Christmas for you?"

"Sometimes,"Jackson retorted. "Especially if the story is good." Isaac scoffed. Of course he does. It was a stupid question to ask. Isaac turned, speeding up his pace. Jogging, Jackson caught up with him. But, he considered Jackson's plan. It could work.

"But, we would need to find the Gremlins first,"Isaac stated.

"No, we don't,"Jackson argued, keeping his voice low. "They would come to us. We could set up in one of the empty shops. Talk about how incredibly lucky we are for this shop, make it look authentic, and when they arrive, boom, we drop the net."

"That would take more than two days,"Isaac debated. "I want them caught by tonight or tomorrow."

"And they can,"Jackson continued. "We could act like we are setting up shop,opening tomorrow. They want to cause problems and the best way to do that is to bring bad luck to two new shop owners. Make them miserable, stressed. If I were them that's what I'd do." Isaac snorted. But, Jackson had a good point and his plan wasn't that bad actually. In fact, it was pretty creative which surprised Isaac. But, he never wanted to admit that to Whittemore.

"Fine, I'll consider,"Isaac muttered, continuing his stride. Jackson smirked, knowingly. Damn him.

The duo paused, as they spotted a hooded figure, pacing anxiously from across the street. They could hear her mumbling to herself, something about being in trouble and stupid enough to let them escape. Jackson glanced over at Isaac, who was focused on the girl's speech.

"Did she say Gremlins,"Jackson inquired.

"I believe she did,"confirmed Isaac. The two hastily crossed the road, approaching the girl. "We should try to be tactful when-"

"Hey you! Girl! What do you know about the Gremlins,"Jackson demanded, interrupting Isaac.

"addressing her," Isaac muttered, exasperated."Or we can do that."

He quickly followed Jackson. The girl startled at their voices and whipped quickly around. Her brown eyes widened as the boys approached and she wondered if she should run. But her feet stayed glued to the spot. She was pretty, in Isaac's opinion, and from Jackson's stare, he thought so too. Her bow shaped lips puckered as she crossed her arms. The hood fell away, exposing black, curly hair and smooth, mocha colored skin. Isaac estimated that she was about their age. Jackson sighed beside him, his demeanor slightly shifting for a pretty face but he never lost his stern business tone.

"Alright, listen up,"Jackson took the lead. "My friend and I-"Isaac quirked a brow. Did Jackson just introduce him as his friend? Well, this was definitely a change in opinion. Not freak? Not weird-ass neighbor? Not loser number three? Maybe Jackson did mature a bit after the whole Kanima thing. "couldn't help but overhear you say Gremlin. What do you know of these things? And you better tell us or else-" Or maybe not. Smooth Whittemore, threatening the girl we know little about. The girl's mouth gaped. Her eyes squinted annoyed.

"Are you serious-"the girl began, before Isaac gave her a polite smile, ending her rant.

"Hi. Isaac Lahey."He reached out a hand awkwardly, she didn't shake it. Jackson rolled his eyes. He withdrew his hand, laughing nervously. He heard that acting shy tends to unarmed an irritated person. He scratched his head. "Uh, so I was fired today because of Gremlins. So, if you know something about them. Where they might be, maybe? That would be extremely helpful since they have caused quite a bit of damage." The girl sighed, pursing her lips. Either she would think the both of them nuts and walk away or she would know something about the four Gremlins that have been causing havoc for the local store owners. "And you probably don't know what the hell I'm talking about,"Isaac rambled. "And this is becoming completely uncomfortable for all three of-"

"You're a werewolf,"the girl stated, matter of factly, quirking her head to the side. "I should have known from the keen hearing." Isaac nodded his head. "But, what really gave it away was your friend flashing his eyes." Isaac turned, scowling at Jackson. Jackson raised his hands and mouthed 'what?'

"I'm sorry about that,"Isaac apologized on Jackson's behalf. The girl shook her head.

"No, I should be the one apologizing,"she responded. "If not for me, you wouldn't have lost your job."

"Eh."Isaac shrugged. "It wasn't a very good job anyways." She glanced down, smiling shyly. He grinned back and Jackson's eyes shifted between the two.

"I'm Charlotte Webb,"she introduced, clearing her throat. She took his hand and shook it. "Emissary in training."

"Like the book?"Jackson asked, before giving her his own haughty smile. "Jackson Whittemore." She smirked politely, also shaking his hand.

"Just like the book,"she confirmed. She stepped back, giving the boys a once over. "Two American werewolves in London. How peculiar?"

"We came from the same area,"Isaac responded quickly. "Gremlins, please. And what do you mean it was your fault?" He wasn't going to allow her to change the subject. Charlotte rolled her eyes, sighing.

"I, um, it's quite embarrassing,"she started, blushing. "But, since I'm in training, I am sometimes given the more unglamorous jobs. That day, I was taking care of the gremlins." She gave a slight shiver, expressing her dislike to the little creatures. "I was about to feed the little buggers and clean out there cell. Gremlins, we found, are better contained than wild. But, I heard my name called, and I turned around for a split second and stood to my feet. I forgot they were fast. And they sort of...uh...escaped. I've now been searching for them for the last week or so, but they keep slipping away. My mentors are not pleased." Her story was clumped together, short and straight to the point. She didn't want to talk about her undignified moment. Especially when Charlotte told them, it didn't help qualm her embarrassment when one boy looked at her like she was a complete dud and the other seemed to feel bad for her.

Jackson just stared, mouth gaping. "You left the door open without taking precautions? What kind of moron does that,"Jackson exclaimed, chiding her with little class. There goes being semi-polite to a pretty girl. Charlotte blushed. "Emissaries are supposed to be the smart ones. Know everything about the creatures they work with...and you left-"He scoffed, not finishing his train of thought. "And you call yourself an-"

"Jackson, shut-up,"Isaac interrupted. "You're not helping anyone with this attitude."

"It was a mistake okay,"she defended herself, as she pulled her hood over her eyes as if attempting to hide from her error. "A mistake that I'll pay dearly for if I don't get them back. Gah, you're right, Jackson, I am a-" Isaac placed a consoling hand on her shoulder.

"No, you made a mistake,"Isaac stated, gently. "And we're gonna help you fix it. Isn't that right, Jackson?"

Jackson glanced up and scoffed. His light blue eyes flashed to vibrant, werewolf blue, which expressed his annoyance of the whole situation.

"Yeah, why not,"he muttered. "I was already helping Scarecrow anyways, why not you?" Isaac lifted his eyebrow at the nickname. Was Jackson seriously making fun of his lanky frame? Well, at least, it beat every other creative nickname Jackson had given him in the past.

"Are you both serious,"Charlotte asked, shocked. "You would seriously do this for me?" Both werewolves nodded their heads. Charlotte squealed, leaping at them, and threw her arms around their necks. Completely forgetting about Jackson's previous rudeness and her own humiliation. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh, this is such a relief!" She gave a chaste kiss to both of their lips, before leaping back. She blushed. "Oh, sorry about that,"she apologized. She forgot her lesson about never leaping at a werewolf, since you could startle them. Her actions also went against outsider etiquette to packs. "I lost myself for a second."

Isaac cleared his throat, scratching the back of his head. Jackson gaze glossed over. "It's...It's quite alright,"Isaac consoled. "It was-"

"Nice,"Jackson blurted. Charlotte giggled, pointing down the street.

"Shall we start looking,"she asked,slightly embarrassed.

"Actually we have a plan,"Isaac stated. Jackson glanced at Isaac, clearing his throat. Isaac winced. "Well, actually, Jackson had a plan."

She crossed her arms, crinkling her nose. "Would you like to explain it,"she asked, focusing her gaze on Jackson. Jackson opened his mouth, explaining his plan in full detail. Charlotte nodded her head, impressed.

* * *

**There will probably be one more chapter for this short story. I'll be doing two or three one-shots before heading to South America where our lovely protagonist might just meet a young, lady werewolf he was smitten with in season 3A. ;) Hope you enjoyed this shorter story, thus far. I know, as a whole, I have definitely enjoyed writing it. **


	11. Gremlins on Baker Street: Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you think. Like I said in the past, I do not have a betareader so I apologize for any grammatical errors. I will happily take any critiques, especially if you notice a grammar mistake I will go back and fix it. I love reading reviews it makes me giddy inside, so don't be a ghost, PM me or review and I will try to write back or answer any questions. Hope you enjoy the throw-out to another fantastic show. It will explain the title of the story. ;)**

Gremlins on Baker Street: Chapter 3

Isaac and Jackson walked down the surprisingly empty street, a box each in their hands. The road was lit by streetlamps, lighting them a path. They strode past alleyways, chatting loudly and pretending to be excited for the 'new' shop that was opening up. They hoped to catch the attention of the gremlins, intriguing them enough, and leading them right into a trap.

Earlier, they had broken into one of the closed down buildings, quickly situating it to look like a newly renovated souvenir shop. Charlotte was back at the base, setting up the traps and had ordered the boys to play as bait. Isaac protested a bit, saying the gremlins already knew who he was and that it could hurt the mission, but Charlotte shook her head, explaining that gremlins have short memory spans and wouldn't even recognize his face. Isaac shrugged, storing the information away to use for a later time. Apparently, they weren't very bright either, only clever with pranks and other mayhem causing plots.

"Okay, this plan is officially stupid,"Jackson whispered, already bored about the lack of progress. "Whoever came up with it should be fired."

"Which was you,"Isaac retorted with a smirk. "I don't know, Whittemore, I think it might work. We've only been out here-" he arched his eyebrows, musing about the time. "fifteen, twenty minutes? Just be patient. Something will probably happen." Jackson rolled his eyes at Isaac's optimism.

Normally, Isaac would have taken the more pessimistic and realistic side on a plan, especially working with Scott and Stiles, who's plans were normally...chaotic. But, now, Jackson was leaning more towards negativity which forced Isaac to be positive, keeping the balance. They couldn't afford giving up, especially if the gremlins started increasing their troublemaking pranks.

"It will work,"he reassured the other werewolf. Jackson scowled. Jackson has always had an inferiority complex. He was afraid of imperfection. Because to him, not being perfect meant not being loved, or successful, or smart. And without those three things, he decided he'd be miserable and alone. He was always trying to gain approval from his adoptive parents and the other boys on the lacrosse team because he could never be less than perfect. He couldn't be inferior.

And Isaac recognized that trait because to a smaller extent he had it too. He had felt inferior with his father because he was the one who lit that flame of insecurity. Sometimes he felt less with Derek and other times around Stiles and Scott, which was absolutely ridiculous. And, for a long time, he didn't want to change it because he thought that was all he was, something less than everyone. He began to heal, to notice his self-importance.

Yes, Jackson and him were similar in that way, they both had the same insecurity. Scared of being inferior. But the way they handled this inferiority fear was different. Jackson fought to be better, to be the best to the point where his goals became unhealthy. Isaac did not. He accepted his lot in life, which was also unhealthy, until Scott, Melissa, and even Allison and Chris Argent had shown Isaac his worth. Isaac was able to move on from that insecurity, though it still nagged at him sometimes.

But what differed between Isaac and Jackson now, was that Isaac could accept his faults and Jackson could not. Because he had gotten the help he needed from his friends and Jackson had not stayed in Beacon Hills long enough to receive that assurance. So, now that Jackson's plan wasn't working immediately, he was starting to have self-doubts about his abilities, intelligence, and whatever else was bothering him. He was falling into a downward spiral.

Isaac couldn't allow that to happen. No matter how much he had disliked Jackson in the past, they were here, together, now and it was time to make amends. Jackson had taken the first step in offering his help. It was now time for Isaac to take the second step by encouraging the usually buttheaded, sullen werewolf.

"If you say so,"Jackson muttered, doubting every word Isaac had said. Isaac nudged the sour werewolf, before shifting the box in his arm. It wasn't that it was heavy, his werewolf strength could handle the weight. It was just awkward in weight distribution, which made it difficult to hold on to. They wanted to make everything look as authentic as possible.

Jackson threw his head back and hollered, over-dramatizing his excitement. "Boy, I'm really excited about this new shop we're opening tomorrow, Isaac, I'm sure we'll get quite a few customers. Am I right?" Jackson's voice dripped with sarcasm, expressing how stupid he thought it was wandering around and talking out loud about a fake shop. Isaac smirked.

"Yeah, I'm sure _Lahey and Friends_ will do fantastic,"he responded. Jackson paused, arching his eyebrows.

"_Lahey and Friends_,"he whispered. "That's the stupidest name for a souvenir shop. And where the hell is my name? I thought we were opening this shop together." Isaac chuckled. Jackson was getting all pushed out of shape over a fake shop. He huffed. "Besides, my name should be first. I came up with this dumb plan."

"Hey, you are part of the name,"Isaac teased. "You're just in the 'friends' part." Jackson gave an annoyed eyeroll.

"Ha...ha...ha,"he replied. "I still think _Whittemore and Friends_ has a better ring to it." He smirked, continuing with his easy-paced stroll. Isaac smiled back, contemplating. Were Jackson and him actually getting along? Did they just banter playfully? This was incredibly different from what they used to be. Maybe Jackson had changed. He was still an asshole, but he wasn't a complete asshole anymore. He was actually somewhat tolerable.

They continued their argument, changing the name of the fake store a couple of times, talking about what they'll be selling, and wondering how many fake customers they would have. The store started coming to life, started to feel real, and it actually was kind of fun describing it in elaborate details. Both forgot their past animosity towards one another. And were they actually laughing at each others jokes and sarcastic remarks? This was definitely a new step in a different direction.

Isaac paused, sniffing the air. He glanced over at Jackson, who was also sniffing, and making a face at the familiar vulgar scent. He arched his eyebrows, as if asking if the smell was gremlin. Isaac nodded, cocking his head to the side. He could hear the soft pitter-patter of feet and the flapping of wings, but when he cautiously rotated his head to see if he could catch a glimpse, he saw nothing. They must be invisible.

At Isaac's nod, both boys started walking back to the abandoned shop, continuing their fake conversation. They turned the corner, both listening to the gremlins, who leapt from trashcan to trashcan or scaled the walls with their sharp claws, or hovered above them. The gremlins may be invisible, but that didn't stop Jackson and Isaac from hearing and smelling them.

Isaac noticed Jackson's small smile. A smile that expressed just how glad he was that his plan worked and was going accordingly. A plan he started to have doubts about. Isaac quirked his head to the side, bobbing his head slightly in Jackson's direction. He was glad the plan worked too. It was the kind of boost Jackson needed in actual confidence. Not the fake type he normally hid behind.

They rounded the corner, pausing quickly, and making sure the gremlins were still behind them. They were. The boys crossed the street, heading towards the closed down shop. The gremlins scraping behind them. Jackson flashed his eyes, giving Charlotte the signal. Isaac could hear her inside, getting into position. They opened the door, sliding in quietly. They placed the boxes down on one of the tables and turned the corner. Jackson raising his hand, ready to give the signal when the time came to drop the cage.

Isaac watched, keeping track of the four different movements. He raised two fingers, expressing that two of the Gremlins had entered, based on the sound and smell. But, the other two weren't budging. They were acting suspicious, backing away. The four became visible once more and Isaac noticed the one's that had not entered, were chattering urgently as if warning their companions that it was a trap. They were going to run and the other two would follow.

"Drop the trap,"Isaac breathed. "They're going to make a run for it."

"But we don't have all four,"Jackson muttered, quietly.

"And we will have none if we don't drop it now,"he replied."The other two aren't fooled. They seem to be a little more clever than we anticipated." Jackson nodded, waving his hand. The trap dropped. The gremlins squealed, whipped into a frenzy. The other two racing away.

The two gremlins in the cage, bounced around. They reached their hands through the bars and scratched at the air, chattering angrily. Isaac and Jackson ambled out of their hiding places and Charlotte slid down the rail, landing stealthily on her feet. They ushered the gremlins into a smaller transfer cage, locking it tightly. They collapsed the larger cage they used to catch the two gremlins.

"The other two escaped,"she informed the two werewolves.

"We know,"Isaac replied. Jackson punched the wall, angered.

"Damn it,"he exclaimed. "We were so close! Just two more feet and we would of had all four."

"The other two weren't taking the bait,"Isaac explained. "They were trying to get their buddies to leave the shop. They were suspicious." He glanced at the two gremlins, one shook it's fist at him. "At least we caught two of them."

"What do we do now,"Charlotte wondered, her arms crossed. Isaac opened his mouth to respond, but Jackson cut in.

"We go after them,"he answered. His breathing and frustration now under control. Isaac nodded his agreement.

"Charlotte," Isaac began. "You take the two, we caught, back to your place. Jackson and I can track the last two gremlins down quickly and catch them." The gremlins, clucked noisily, flapping their wings, and banging against the bars. Charlotte bobbed her head as Jackson lifted the cage and took it outside. She pulled her motorbike from around the side of the building and both quickly strapped the cage to the back.

"Do you have any tools specific for catching gremlins?"Jackson asked. Charlotte mussed her hair, before opening a bag, she had strapped to the side. She pulled out a gun, Jackson pursed his lips as she handed it to him.

"It's a net gun,"she explained. "We don't want to kill them, just capture them. I also have a tranquilizer gun that is specific for gremlins and will knock them out immediately." Jackson nodded his head, taking the two guns. She zipped up the bag, before locking everything into place. "As soon as I transfer these two home, I'll come out and help you search for the other two." They agreed on a meeting place, if the gremlins proved hard to capture. Charlotte put on her helmet, swinging a leg over, and sat on the seat. She placed a key into the ignition, turning it, before zooming off and leaving the two werewolves alone, with nothing but the two guns she gave them.

"Are you ready?"Isaac asked. He took the tranquilizer gun, deciding he would probably be a better shot due to his training with Argent. Jackson nodded with a smirk.

"I'm always ready,"Jackson replied. "Lets go bag a couple of gremlins."

* * *

Isaac and Jackson followed the scent the two gremlins had left behind as well as the trail of mess. Garbage cans were overturned, spilling trash along the street. A hissing cat cowered behind one of the dumpsters, startled by the strange creatures that ran past earlier and distrusting towards the two werewolves currently. The boys paused, glancing around the alleyway. They had reached a dead end.

"They might have flown up and over the building."Isaac mentioned. He reached over and started climbing up a ladder on the side of one of the buildings.

"Makes sense,"Jackson agreed. "They do have wings." He started following Isaac up, but something hard hit him in the back, knocking the air from his lungs. He lost his grip, and fell. Jackson hit the ground with an oomph, groaning.

He could hear Isaac yell his name, somewhere above and the clatter of feet, as he quickly came down. But, what really caught his attention was two ugly green creatures laughing hysterically at his expense, before another rock hit him in the face. Snapping, Jackson's eyes flashed blue, claws popping out.

He let out a roar as something sticky and moist hit his chest, before hitting the ground with a plop. A diaper. He launched forward, fangs gnashing. In a split second, the gremlins turned the corner, Jackson following closely behind, his werewolf speed being an advantage. Isaac leapt down from the ladder, picking up the net gun Jackson had dropped, before chasing after his companion.

"Jackson, wait,"he hollered. If Jackson had not lost his temper, he could have shot the gun and captured the last two gremlins immediately. But, sometimes, it was hard to control wolf rage. It was like Bruce Banner's own hulk rage. It could be extremely unpredictable.

Jackson chased the two creatures, who took flight, into a residential area.

* * *

A man strolled down the steps of an apartment building, throwing his coat on before turning, at the bottom of the steps, and saying goodbye to the woman at the door.

"Mrs. Hudson,I hope you have a good nights rest,"the man stated, just as something peculiar flew over his head. He glanced up to see what it was just as a teenager plowed into him.

"Move," the teen growled, the man hitting the ground. He kept running, not even looking back. The man clutched his head as the woman came quickly down the steps.

"John,"she exclaimed, worried. "Are you alright, dear?" He waved her off.

"Fine, Mrs. Hudson, just fine,"he assured, standing to his feet, avoiding another teen just in time. The lanky, curly haired boy skidded around him, shouting a quick apology, before continuing his fast-pace sprint. It was close to inhuman. John shook his head.

"Kids these days,"Mrs. Hudson muttered. "Always so busy and no respect for others." John chuckled, before turning away from the older woman.

"Give Sherlock my regards,"he stated. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Alright, dear, I will,"she replied. "Have a good night, Dr. Watson." He waved, heading in the opposite direction of the teenage hooligans. The door closed to 221B, Baker Street.

* * *

Isaac continued his fast pace, following his fellow werewolf, before quickly swinging up one of the ladders and climbing to the rooftop. He leapt from building to building, watching the pursuit from above. He pulled out the tranquilizer gun, quickly checking for ammo before leaping from the ledge to the next building ledge.

He watched as Jackson chased the two flying Gremlins, leaping, an attempt to grab their feet. One knocked a trashcan over, which tripped up Whittemore's pursuit. He tumbled gracelessly to the cement ground, cursing.

The two Gremlins flapped away, flying higher over the building and getting out of view. Isaac whistled. Jackson looked up. He waved his hand, the other werewolf leapt to his feet and swung up the ladder, landing beside Isaac.

"You shouldn't have pursued them,"Isaac stated, gaze watching as the Gremlins flapped away. "You had the gun beside you. Jackson, you could have made the shot and caught them." He glanced over at the seething werewolf. The cool midnight breeze ruffled his hair.

"You don't think I realized that,"Jackson snapped. "I made a mistake. I lost my temper when those two little bastards started throwing rocks and garbage at me. I tried to catch them, but they took flight." Jackson snarled, kicking the ground, and stubbing his toe. Roaring his frustration, his eyes flashed blue. Isaac handed him the net gun.

"When we find them again, lets try not to scare them away,"Isaac proposed, patting the other werewolf on the shoulder. "They have the advantage of flight." And invisibility, Isaac added silently. Jackson nodded, before pointing a finger in the distance. Isaac followed his gaze.

"They stopped,"Jackson stated. The two Gremlins bounced around, waving at them. They were about five buildings away. "Are they beckoning us to come closer?"

"They're playing a game,"Isaac confirmed. He cocked the tranquilizer gun and glanced over at his partner. "They want us to chase them for whatever reason."

"Do you think they're trying to trap us? Trick us?"Jackson questioned. "Beat us at our own game?"

"Most likely,"Isaac answered. "But we have an advantage that they don't have."

"Werewolf powers and tranquilizer guns,"Jackson stated with a smirk. Isaac nodded. "Lets get 'em." The two boys, quickly, came up with a plan as both ran full speed towards the gremlins. They knew the net gun could only shoot a short distance, so that meant Jackson had to get up close to catch them. Both wolves agreed that Isaac probably had the better shot due to his time with Chris Argent. That meant, Isaac would hang back and snipe them down. Which meant Jackson had to make sure he was out of the way for Isaac to take the shot. He would shoot out the net at the same time. Hopefully this half-baked plan would work.

The werewolves blurred, moving at a speed faster than actual wolves. The gremlins watched them, biding their time. When Jackson launched forward, they flapped away, squealing. They flew above Jackson, dumping unknown liquids onto his head, laughing like hyenas the whole time. From the smell, Jackson could tell it came from the dumpster. But what they didn't notice was the absence of the second wolf, too busy tormenting Jackson.

They flapped their wings, clawing at the blue eyed omega's face, Jackson through his hands up, protecting himself from the assault as the gremlins became more vicious and devious in their attacks. Jackson knew what they were doing. They were herding him. Herding him right over the edge of the building. He jumped forward, howling. Swinging his claws wildly, warding them off.

"Is that all you got,"he shouted, egging them on. "Trying to shove me off the side of the building!" He swiped at them and they dove, clawing and biting manically. He batted them away and they screeched. "I'm a flippin' werewolf," he growled. "I think I'd survive a fall like that." He moved to the side and they stilled, ugly sharp teeth baring and their bat-like ears twitching. "But-" He whipped out the net gun, aiming it. _Pip. Pip_. Two tranquilizer darts flew through the air, hitting the gremlins in the back.

They turned, startled, trying to flap away._ Pop._ The net flew out, wrapping around their ankles. Isaac stepped out and fired two more shots, hitting them in the chest. The gremlins howled in horror as the net dragged them down and the tranquilizers tired their manic movement. They slowly dropped. "I don't think you can escape tranquilizers and a net," Jackson finished, shooting once more. "or two."

The net wrapped around the gremlins and they hit the floor with a thump. Both knocked out unconscious. Jackson fell into a sitting position, scratching the back of his head, smoke billowing from the gun. Isaac sat down next to him. The two werewolves glanced at each other before breaking out into relieved laughter.

The laughter died down and the boys sat there, listening to the bustling city below, the two gremlins snoozing in front of them.

Slapping Isaac on the back, Jackson glared. "You know you could have shot earlier instead of letting me get beat up by rabid, three foot monsters." Jackson stated.

"You were in the way,"Isaac retorted with a scoff. "Every time I had a clear shot, you jumped in front."

"That is a complete lie, Lahey,"Jackson responded, pointing a finger at the taller werewolf. "and you know it. I gave you plenty of opportunities to shoot. You just enjoyed watching my painful struggles against three foot terrors." Isaac smirked.

"Possibly,"Isaac replied. "It was pretty entertaining." He fell to his back, gazing at the stars above.

"Revenge,"Jackson asked. "for the past?" also lying down next to his fellow werewolf.

"Maybe just a little,"Isaac teased, closing his eyes with a satisfied smile. There was no hurry. The Gremlins weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

"We even now,"Jackson questioned. Isaac popped an eye open, looking at the normally arrogant werewolf.

"Yeah, we're even,"he replied. Jackson's gaze shifted from Isaac to the sky.

"Good,"he stated. They lounged, watching the stars for the next twenty minutes, before gabbing hold of the net, with the gremlins, and heading back to the place they agreed to meet Charlotte at.

Isaac was surprisingly glad that he ran into Jackson. There had been a lot of contempt between the two werewolves because of their high school days. It was good that they could finally work out their differences and forgive. Isaac couldn't call Jackson a friend. There was too much hurt and betrayal between the two because of Beacon Hills. But if today was anything to go by, he could surprisingly see himself becoming friends with Jackson Whittemore in the future. They never actually made it to the third strike like Isaac thought.

* * *

**I decided one more chapter because this part ended sweet and I didn't want to steal away from it. I will be posting the farewell chapter as soon as it is done. And I'm thinking a couple of one-shots are in store, maybe one with the endings of different adventures. What do you think?**


	12. Gremlins on Baker Street: Chapter 4

**Well, here's the final chapter of this short story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think through...eh, you know the spiel. :)**

Gremlins on Baker Street: Chapter 4

The motorbike stuttered to a stop as the rider pulled off her helmet, letting loose dark, bouncy curls. Her grin widened as she hopped off and bounced over towards the two werewolves that leaned against the lamp post and two sleeping gremlins tangled within a net. A grin broke across her face, making her light brown eyes twinkle in the moonlight.

"You caught them," she exclaimed. She threw her arms around the two werewolves' necks, giving them a thankful hug. "I was coming to help, but I ran into some problems. The two gremlins we caught earlier escaped when I got back to the compound. It took me and a couple other emissaries to round them up." She glanced up at the two boys, eyes crinkling with mirth. "I don't know how to thank you!"

Isaac raised a hand, shaking his head. "There's no need too. We were gonna search and catch them either way, whether we met you or not." Jackson nodded.

"Yeah, no big deal,"he added as a somewhat arrogant smile curved his lips. "Besides, getting the shit beaten out of me by two green assholes." The last part he muttered under his breath, Isaac elbowing him in response. Charlotte chewed her lips, wringing her hands.

"I'm sorry if you got injured,"she responded. "I wouldn't have been a lot of help out there anyways. I'm more of an information provider, not a fighter."

"You helped plenty,"Isaac reassured. "Without your assistance and the tools you provided, we wouldn't have caught the first two." He smiled and Jackson arched a brow in response. Charlotte giggled, glancing down at her feet before gazing back up and cocking her head.

"Yeah right,"she responded. She stood up and kissed Isaac sweetly on the cheek. Isaac's blue eyes widened. "I want to thank you once more. Without you-"She glanced at Jackson, smiling kindly. "both, I would have been in hot water. The emissary council would have considered me incompetent and I'd have been exiled from the academy." She furrowed her eyebrows. "Which would have been devastating. I decided to become a druid emissary because my mother was one and...yeah-" Her upper teeth grabbed a corner of her bottom lip. But Isaac understood the hidden meaning. The only reason a child would want to follow in a parent's footsteps would be that the parent no longer breathed on planet earth. "So, yeah, thanks for everything." She leaned over, giving Jackson a kiss on the cheek as well.

"Like we said," Jackson responded, his chest puffing out slightly. "No big deal." He glanced over at Isaac and Isaac bobbed his head in response, an easy smile on his face.

"Oh, here," she exclaimed. She dug into her pocket, her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth. She pulled out a slip of paper, handing it over to Isaac. "I assume you probably have a phone. If not, you should definitely look into that." She paused, taking a deep breath before continuing her frantic ramble. "Umm...this is my phone number-" The two boys glanced at the number. "If you ever need any advice or help...or stuff-"She blushed, rubbing her arms. She pointed at the slip. "Not that you need any at this moment, but-" She did a slight curtsy, hands spread out. Her eyes rolling upwards as she gave a toothy grin. "I am an emissary...or...well, training. So, my specialty is in everything supernatural. Just thought you should have it. Just in case-"

"We'll definitely call,"Isaac promised, grinning. He was finding allies everywhere he went. Which, in the long run, would prove useful when the time came and something more monstrous than he could handle reared it's ugly head. It also helped Scott and the pack at home if they ever needed one or two extra hands.

She nodded her head back before all three started situating the trapped Gremlins onto the motorbike to be brought back to the emissaries' place. "Don't be strangers," she finished. The three of them hugged before Charlotte climbed onto her bike, departing. They waved as she rode off into the night.

Isaac's pocket vibrated and he glanced down, receiving a text from Mila. He smiled softly, texting her a response. She had explained a while back, that she was going to practice English by calling and texting him everyday in a previous text. The young girl was telling him about her school day and Jason's training, she also mentioned Ana saying 'hi'.Yup, Allies everywhere. He glanced at the time, before adding 'Go to bed. School night' and sent the message. Jackson peeked over the taller werewolf's shoulders, his nose wrinkling.

"Who's that,"he questioned. Isaac quickly pocketed the phone.

"A family I befriended in Greece,"he replied quickly. "They text me every chance they get." He glanced down the street. "Their youngest daughter told me I was her permanent big brother." Jackson chuckled as the two of them started making their way back to Isaac's crummy motel room.

He felt another vibrate in his pocket and he quickly glanced at the cell, a frown crossing his face.

"The family,"Jackson inquired, hands in his pockets and eyes closed, peacefully. Isaac shook his head.

"No, Chris,"he replied. Jackson's eyes popped open and gave a scrutinizing glare.

"What did he say,"Jackson asked, not attempting to hide his distaste for the older hunter. The last time Jackson had been in Beacon Hills was during Gerard's reign. He hadn't witnessed Chris Argent's change of heart. He only remembered the hunter as someone who despised werewolves and who's whole family was psychotic...besides Allison. He somberly glanced down at his feet, watching each step. He still couldn't believe she was dead. He couldn't fathom it. To him, her death was surreal.

"He told me, he was sorry for not answering my calls and texts, but everything that was happening stole away his time,"Isaac responded, his frown deepening. "He said, he's not returning to France-" Jackson swiveled his head around, intensely staring at the curly-haired teen.

"So, he abandoned you,"he seethed. Isaac arched his eyebrows. Was Jackson angry for his benefit? Isaac slowly nodded and Jackson scoffed. "He better have a great excuse."

"Apparently, Kate got away,"Isaac explained. "And he joined forces with another hunter family, the Caleveras, to hunt her down."

"His bitch of a sister is still alive,"Jackson blurted, eyes widening. "I thought Peter ended her." Isaac shrugged, quickly explaining the current events of Beacon Hills. "shit," murmured Jackson, who scratched the back of his head.

"Why are you so upset about this,"Isaac inquired, looking for an answer. He squinted his eyes accusingly at the sullen werewolf. "This doesn't affect you in anyway."

"Maybe." he pursed his lips and sighed. "Maybe, I'm just trying to be a better person. Make up for stuff I've done in the past." Isaac's lip twitched, a question on the tip of his tongue. A car drove by, lighting the two boys briefly with its headlights. "Maybe," Jackson continued. Isaac's mouth clamped shut, listening to what the other werewolf had to say. "I know what it's like to be abandoned-" He rubbed his shoulders. "By your biological parents and now your adoptive parents...in a completely different country." He scowled, focusing his attention on the trees and buildings they passed by. Isaac looked away and huffed.

"When did they leave,"he asked, sensing the other teen wouldn't want to hear a pity-filled apology." Jackson gave a wimpy shrug, putting no effort in the sneer.

"I don't know," he muttered. " A few months ago. They wanted to see the world-" His gaze shifted over to the taller teen. "And that, obviously, meant without me. Probably thought it would be a lot more fun without their caustic son dragging them down."

His frown turned more bitter every second. Isaac awkwardly patted Jackson on the shoulder. The other boy didn't push him away, so he took it as a welcoming gesture. Isaac opened his mouth to say something, but Jackson interrupted. "Why even adopt if you don't want the kid around,"he questioned no one in particular. His shoulders sagged. His blue eyes caught Isaac's understanding stare. He laughed, sarcastically, wiping at his eyes. "Heh, dumping my problems on you, Lahey, who'd have thought." He sighed. "Sorry 'bout that."

Isaac shook his head. _Find somebody_ were Chris's words to him. _Find somebody, who'd have your back._ Before, Jackson Whittemore may not have given a rat's ass about anybody besides himself. But, time changes people. Especially Beacon Hills. Isaac ruffled his curls, blowing out a heavy breath. He threw up his arms, surprising Jackson. "I can't believe I'm about to offer this,"Isaac stated. "But-" He glanced at Jackson, lips thin in contemplation. "Chris told me to find someone,"he explained. "Who would have my back. And I was wondering-" Jackson's brows raised.

"Are you asking me to travel with you,"Jackson queried, crossing his arms. Isaac put his hands in the air, shrugging.

"If you like,"he responded, nonchalantly. Jackson paused in his steps, puzzling the answer. In the past, he would never have asked to hang out with Jackson Whittemore. Not in a million years. He groaned. He must be desperate for companionship. To not be alone anymore. Jackson frowned.

"Beats going home to a quiet house,"Jackson replied. He continued down the street, turning a corner. Isaac quickly caught up. "We'll pick up my stuff after we get yours." Isaac's eyes widened. Did Jackson just take the offer? He must not be the only one desperate for company.

"Okay," Isaac agreed, he rubbed his neck nervously. He didn't know how this would turn out. It could be great or they could end up killing each other within the first week. Either way this could be an interesting new establishment.

"I've always wanted to visit Germany,"Jackson mused. He shrugged. "Italy could be interesting too." He glanced over at Isaac, raising a questioning brow.

"Uh...sure?" Isaac was confused. What happened to Jackson Whittemore and who replace him? Jackson nodded his head, a small smirk on his lips.

"What about school?" he asked. "Oh, I'll need to text my parents. Withdraw some money-" he trailed off in thought.

"I do some online college courses," Isaac offered. "When I'm not busy with a job or the recent supernatural monster." Jackson wagged his finger in agreement, probably figuring out the best classes to take while traveling. "The rest is on you."

"About that,"Jackson stated. "Do you travel to places where you've heard of trouble or does trouble just find you? I have to know. I need to be prepared for whatever." Isaac huffed, rocking on his heels.

"uh...bit of both," he stated. Jackson nodded his head. This was probably the most lively he'd ever seen Jackson.

And then it hit Isaac. Jackson had been alone. Abandoned. He did not choose to be alone, it was forced upon him. Which differed from Isaac, who chose to travel by himself. Unlike him, Jackson had been dealing with the trauma of...well...everything on his own since being the kanima. He was forced to learn control on his own without the help of pack. He had no one to talk to. No friends or family to commiserate with in London. No wonder he was jumping at the opportunity to travel with Isaac. Isaac was familiar to him and if anything would understand his struggles, being a werewolf himself. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Jackson. He has truly been alone.

He had no say when his parents moved him to England. And had not connected with any of the packs nearby. Being alone just hurt the shorter werewolf's self-esteem even more.

Jackson paused in his thoughts, glancing over at Isaac. "I understand why you're doing this."

"Doing what?"Isaac quirked his head to the side, waiting for an answer. Jackson waved his hands, emphasizing everything that had happened.

"This,"he explained. "Going out and protecting people from supernatural monsters." He bowed his head as if honoring the dead. "You're doing it for her." And that was all Jackson had to say for Isaac to understand. Isaac wiped his eyes, chuckling mirthlessly. His throat tight. It was always tight whenever the raven-haired girl, that wielded the crossbow, like a fearless warrior, was mentioned. He bit his bottom lip, holding back the pain that pleaded to escape.

"I want to honor her too,"Jackson finished, honestly. He wanted to honor his friend. A friend that he had abandoned. Had not been there for, when a sword impaled her torso. A friend, who's funeral he missed. A friend, his ex-girlfriend mourned for.

He wanted to apologize for everything horrible he had said. But he couldn't because she was dead. And that devastated him. He would travel with Isaac and fight the monsters because that is what she would have done. What she had always done.

Isaac patted his shoulder, smiling a watery grin. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad with Lahey. They had both grown up a lot since Beacon Hills. They were both fighting their personal demons, thanks to that town. And, sometimes, it was better to overcome them with the help of someone else. He could tell Isaac agreed too.

They reached Isaac's motel room, quickly packing his stuff. Jackson couldn't help but feel the relief that washed over him. It was like a weight was lifted. If this relief was what packs felt among each other, then maybe having a pack wasn't such a bad idea. They left the motel, Isaac checking out.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the shocking new alliance between Isaac and Jackson. I just couldn't leave Jackson alone in London. I think he deserves some soul-searching too. And Isaac needed someone to travel with. He was tired of being alone. It will be fun to see their friendship develops. Plus, I feel like this opens up some pretty interesting arguments. I hope Isaac or Jackson weren't ooc. Well, on to the next adventure. Until next time. **


	13. Burning Like the Fires of Hell

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you think! Reviews make me happy! I apologize for any grammatical mistakes. No Beta reader. **

Burning Like the Fires of Hell

They had arrived at a small town, six hours away from Madrid, Spain, a few days back. Hearing about a ghostly dog with red glowing eyes, consumed by flames. It runs through the night like a dark shadow, howling at the moon with each step singeing the ground with it's monstrous paws. The locals superstitiously claimed the dog was sent from hell, searching for one of them. To punish a wicked man, who has yet to pay for his crimes. The creature has come to bring them to hell. Or so the legends say.

But, the locals have no clue who this person may be, if they exist at all. The hell dog had no provocation to attack since each victim, engulfed in flames and burnt to a crisp, seemed to be innocent in nature. The monstrosity seemed to be on a rampage, no master to control it.

When Isaac and Jackson came into town, dufflebags hanging off their shoulders, they could tell immediately that something had disrupted the peace in this tiny village. If it weren't for the hushed voices of townsfolk, whispering rumors, than it was the charred body of the latest victim brought to the town's medical clinic, that caught their attention.

Jackson and Isaac immediately started asking around, gathering information of everything that had happened. A local boy eventually took them to the ruins of a home, ravaged by fire. A gift from the hellhound as locals had begun to call it. It left the small family, who resided there, homeless and severely burned. They were now hospitalized, the husband hanging on by a thread. He apparently suffered the worst, considering he was the one who looked into the creatures eyes. _Burning like the fires of hell,_ as his wife described it to Jackson, when he visited the family, a hollow look in her eyes. _H__orrible. _

This concerned the two werewolves greatly. They quickly researched hellhounds, finding this creatures behavior erratic. Hellhounds, apparently, were released by the underworld to punish those for their wickedness. This one was punishing everyone. It was completely out of control.

Jackson studied the hellhounds strategies of capturing prey, while Isaac focused on the weaknesses, both growing grim as they read about the creature in the bestiary. The only thing the creature was susceptible to was steel. A sharp, steel weapon straight through the heart would kill it. A task that would not be easy.

Armed to the teeth with steel weapons, the two ventured out to confront the beast. Both knowing the only way to protect this village was to kill the hellhound. There was no talking to it, since the creature was a danger to society and was incapable of reasoning.

They quickly located the creature a mile away from the town, sauntering dangerously out of it's hiding place. Jackson backed away in fear as it's red, glowing orbs locked eyes with his. A grizzly snarl, curled it's black lips up, exposing long, white, deadly teeth. It crouched, flames flickering around it like armor. It's tail whipped from side to side, threateningly.

Quicker than the eye could see, Isaac pulled out a crossbow and steel arrow aiming it at the creatures heart, and shooting. The arrow whizzed gracefully through the air, aiming straight for the heart, but the hellhound quickly pounced out of the way. The arrow digging into it's flank and the beast let out a pain-filled howl as it leapt forward encircling the teen werewolves in a ring of fire. Isaac coughed, grabbing his throat as he inhaled smoke. Jackson blinded by the flames, tried to follow the beasts movement.

It launched forward and Jackson threw a punch towards its heart, a steel knife in hand which the creature avoided stealthily. Jackson cried out, dropping the knife, as his hand sizzled and popped. The flesh burnt away because of the heat from the hellhound's fur. It howled, leaping through the flames, graceful and demented. Avoiding each shot and attack the wolves aimed at it, snapping its jaws. How do you fight something, who's skin blazes like a bonfire?

It suddenly ran, deciding that it's victims were as good as dead. It left the werewolves to burn in the flare. Jackson and Isaac took the chance to run. They jumped through the fire, screaming as their clothes blazed and skin charred. They fell to the ground, their healing factor slowly taking care of the burns they suffered from. The flames magically died out, leaving no evidence on the ground.

They crawled to their feet, wounds and body aching, as they slowly limped after the blazing monstrosity. Coming up with a new plan with each step. And both deciding that they needed to be more careful.

* * *

That is how both Jackson and Isaac ended up limping along the tree lines, clothes smoldering and faces covered with black smudges. Once again armed and feeling slightly defeated. They went from limping, to walking, to full blown running in a matter of minutes once their injuries disappeared. The boys watched the flaming dot, in the distance, it growing closer as they narrowed in on it. They sprinted, until they heard a cry and smelled smoke.

An apartment was up in flames, the hellhound apparently had run through it. He could see people, in their nightgowns, gathering around the inferno as firefighters quickly came to assist the residences of the apartment complex. People stumbled down the staircase, their hands covering their mouths as they coughed up dry hacks. Chaos surrounded the area, but the screams from two young parents caught Isaac's attention first. They wailed for their children as two firefighters pulled them aside, not allowing them back into the burning building.

The mother collapsed to her knees, tears rolling down her smoke blackened cheeks as she reached her hands towards her home. The father did similarly, punching a fireman, in the face, during his struggles. A window on the first floor burst as the flames grew larger and more demanding. He listened closely. On the fourth floor, he could hear two children whimpering, unable to escape the nightmare. The firemen would not be able to get to them in time, if ever, and Isaac understood he was the childrens' only hope for survival.

He handed Jackson the crossbow. "Go after the hellhound,"Isaac ordered, turning to his partner. "Do what we planned, I'll meet up with you as soon as I can." Jackson narrowed his eyes, pursing his lips.

"What about you,"Jackson asked, still insecure about his abilities. Isaac pointed towards the burning building and Jackson nodded his understanding. The two had been traveling together for almost a month now and together, had defeated a slew of different creatures, ranging from pixies to arachnes and everything else in between.

Their alliance had grown stronger, during the weeks that past. And both discovered how much they relied on one another. Isaac had taken up time, teaching Jackson how to use certain weapons. And Jackson, luckily, proved to be a quick learner. They had a strong comradeship now because of all the monsters they faced. Isaac knew Jackson had his back, just as Jackson knew Isaac had his.

That was why they had survived for so long. Sure their relationship had been shaky, with arguments often, but Isaac knew he had made the right choice when he invited Jackson to join him. Jackson was stubborn and questioned everything, which made their plans stronger and less fallible.

Jackson ran off, quickly following the hellhound's tracks, a new confidence and bravery seeping in. Isaac ran the opposite way, straight towards the apartment complex. Smoke billowed from the windows. Isaac mentally prepared for the blazing pain he would feel as soon as he set foot into the burning building.

He barely heard the bystanders scream for him to stop, as he crashed through the door, immediately blinded by the thick smoke. He coughed hoarsely, lungs burning, and eyes blinded by the bright yellow and red flames. He placed a hand out in front, covering his eyes as his skin bubbled and hissed. He slowly stumbled through as he felt himself shift in panic, his eyes flashing between blue and gold. His mind unsure of how he got there. The furniture on the first floor burned, flames sparking from the wall as it ran up the side, a horrendously terrifying image.

He pushed through the black smoke, crouching low as he came to the stairs. He slowly bounded up the first flight of stairs, dryly shouting for the children. Ugh...his tortured skin blazed in agony. He wanted to quit, wanted to curl up and die, let the heated flares consume him. But, he had a mission. Two children needed his help.

Debris dropped from the ceiling, almost smacking him in the head. His shirt caught fire once more. He howled yanking off the burning article. His pant legs singed, and his shoes melted around his foot. He took another step, crashing through one of the steps. He struggled, pulling himself up, and continuing his journey.

He made it to the second floor, the childrens' screams growing louder, begging for their parents. He crawled along the floor, embers eating away the woodwork. This was a nightmare. A nightmare he couldn't escape. He was terrified and for the first time felt extremely mortal. His skin blistered and popped with every step.

He howled, knowing Jackson could hear it, but the other werewolf would ignore it. He was on a different mission. Jackson needed to stop the town's torment by ending the beast. He started up the second flight of stairs, painstakingly slow. Furnishing, flooring, ceilings, pictures, the walls, everything seared around him like the pits of hell. Even he burned, tormented. He knew, if he survived this, he would be haunted for the rest of his life.

On the third floor, he leapt over a pit where flames had incinerated flooring. The floor creaked, unstable. He screamed for the kids, letting them know he was coming. He picked up speed, honing in on his werewolf powers. He ripped off a portion of his pant leg, turning them into shorts, before racing up the last staircase, narrowly avoiding a falling beam that crashed through the stairs behind him, leaving a gaping hole.

He coughed, throat completely dry and hair scorched. He knew his eyebrows and many of his curls had burnt away from the excruciating heat, just like he knew sores covered every inch of his body. This was torture.

He dragged himself along the fourth floor hallway, covering his mouth. He shouted again, the blazing heat following him from the floors below. The fire was not as vibrant, on the fourth floor, as it had been on the other three. With no way back down, he knew he would have to leap from the fourth floor once he found the children, trusting luck and werewolf healing.

He called out once more, but didn't get an answer besides a small whimper. He heard two distinct heartbeats behind one door. Isaac touched the doorknob, yanking his hand back quickly as it scalded the palm of his hand. He grasped his arms, quickly telling the children, in Spanish, to back away from the door.

He drew his leg back, before slamming the heel of his foot against the wood. The door splintered, flying off of the hinges and hitting the back wall of the apartment, whacking the ground with a thump. The smoke drifted into the room as his eyes glanced around the small apartment, that had yet been touched by fire. Though the flames were slowly seeping in, now that the door was open, catching curtains aflame and eating the carpet.

Two children huddled in a corner, a boy and girl, two and four. The four year old held her brother close, crying. Her dark, messy hair covering her eyes. Isaac crouched and the children cowered away from him. His face returned to human form, burning gold eyes turning back to cool blue. He reached a hand over, but the children didn't take it.

"Está bien. No tengas miedo,"Isaac reassured the two quietly. "Estoy aquí para salvarte." The little girl glanced up, her small frame quivering as she held her brother close.

"¿Qué...eres?" she whispered. Isaac pulled the two quivering children into his arm, holding them close to his chest. He ignored the screaming protest of his body as the flames burst through branding his back. The children didn't fight his hold, the little boy in one arm, the girl in the other. He stumbled to his feet, the children burying their heads into his shoulder. From the burns, blood dripped down his back.

"su ángel de la guarda,"he answered. He slowly limped towards the window, the flames gradually following them. He placed the little girl on the ground and, using his elbow, smashed through the window before shielding the children from the glass. Like a river, blood flowed down his arm. The window, luckily, had a clean break.

He lifted the two kids, protecting them from the sharp shards and leapt through the opening. What was meant to be a graceful leap, ended up a downward spiral as his foot caught onto the windowsill. He arched his back, bringing the kids close to his chest as he heard them wail.

He barely noticed the bystanders pointing at his falling figure. His back and head smashed into the ground with a thump, the air knocked out of his lungs. His grasp on the children loosened and they rolled out of his arms, onto the grass. Their little chests heaving with each breath. The chaos around him growing dim as his eyes closed, with each agonizing gasp.

For a few minutes, he was unconscious. But his hearing came first. He heard the startled whispers and rumors as the town circled his broken, crumpled form. His eyesight came next and he noticed the young parents, grasping their two children tightly, muttering thank yous. The pain followed as somebody prodded his wounds. He slowly sat up and the townspeople backed away in shock, muttering about miracles and sorcery. Their eyes only widened further when they witnessed his wounds fading, right before their eyes.

"Él está sanando ante nuestros ojos!" someone shouted, accusatory fingers pointing in his direction. And Isaac scrambled backwards, climbing to his feet.

"Qué es?"

"La magia negra!"

"monstruo!" More harsh words were thrown in his direction. Fear of the unknown influencing the towns' hate. They stepped closer, blaming him for the fire. Isaac backed away slowly, defending himself from the harsh words. Begging them to listen. But, they didn't. His wounds had all but vanished as his healing factor took charge. All that was left, of previous damage, was the black smudges of soot that covered his face and back.

He ran. He ran from the possible riot, fueled by hate and fear. He could hear the others wondering what he was. If he was dangerous? Could he be trusted? Should they kill him? So much fear and distrust, something that shouldn't be the case after he had saved those children. Risked his life. If his tears weren't dried up, he could cry.

The last words he heard as he left the scene, quickly, was from the little girl. "Ángel."

* * *

He stumbled upon Jackson, who glanced up in shock. He was probably quite a sight with no shirt, no shoes, and charred up jeans that were now shorts. Jackson somberly leaned over the dead body of the hellhound as it smoked and crumbled into dust, a steel arrow lodged into it's heart. Jackson stood up slowly, approaching the traumatized form of Isaac. The werewolf shook and flinched away.

"Isaac," he asked cautiously. "are you alright?" Isaac stood still, eyes blank and mouth gaping. He stared at the monster that had set fire to the building. Monster. He was called a monster. He glanced up at his traveling companion, shaking his head, charred curls growing back.

"They...called me monster,"he muttered. "I risked my life... saving them...and they saw me-" As a beast? A demon? A monster? Something not to trust because he was different. To them, it didn't matter that he saved two children. That he ran into a burning building to do so. They saw him heal in front of their very eyes. Wounds that should have killed him. And that was unnatural to the townsfolk. Something dangerous to be feared. The unknown was dangerous. He glanced up at Jackson, who shifted nervously, gazing off into the distance. "They...they wanted to kill me."

For what reason, other than he was something different from the rest. He knew why the supernatural world could never be revealed. Those who were different would be treated with hate. They would be hunted down, not only by hunters but by civilians as well. They were creatures to be feared no matter what. And that hurt. It hurt a lot more than the flames that licked his skin earlier. Humanity would never be able to distinguish the supernaturals who were good from those who were truly evil. Monsters. To their eyes, they were all monsters waiting to be cut in half. Ignorance didn't stop with the hunters.

Jackson quirked his head to the side, listening to shouts coming from the distance. The bloodthirsty mob grew closer. The hellhound was nothing but ash now. He grabbed Isaac's arm, pulling him along. "We need to get out of here. Out of town now," he stated, desperately. "they're getting closer and possibly baying for blood." Isaac nodded his head, following Jackson's lead. The two ran into the night. Ironic, how they were now the monsters being hunted, when they truly were not the monsters at fault for this catastrophe.

Maybe the whole village was corrupted by cruelty and hate and that's why the hellhound attacked. But the hellhound was rabid, uncontrollable, whipping the whole community into a terrorized frenzy. Fear did funny things to people. Terror made even the most innocent, become the most vicious. Fear brewed hate and distrust, corrupting a person's mind. The hellhound's actions created dread and because of the town's ignorance, they panicked when they witnessed Isaac's own peculiar ability. Fear taints. Fear manipulates. Fear changes a person for the worst.

He ran, puzzling these thoughts and questioning his past actions. Hadn't some of his own actions been fueled by fright? Maybe he was no better. They were violent creatures after all, especially when terror took over.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It became a lot deeper than I expected. It made Isaac really think. I feel like these feelings and thoughts will never truly leave him and the hurt that he felt will never subside. Let me know what you thought of this one-shot. :)**

**Translation:**

Está bien. No tengas miedo : It's ok. Don't be afraid.

Estoy aquí para salvarte: I'm here to save you.

¿Qué eres?: What are you?

su ángel de la guarda : your gaurdian angel.

Él está sanando ante nuestros ojos!: He's healing right before our eyes!

Qué es?: What is it?

La magia negra!: Dark Magic!

Monstruo!:Monster!

Ángel: Angel


	14. Through Darkness Comes Light

**I want to thank both The Sangheili Mutant and Thousandsmiles for giving me feedback on how to improve previous chapters. I have gone back and changed the ending of the last one shot as well as corrected some of the grammatical and detail mistakes both had pointed out to me. I believe, it has made the chapters better. Thank you. And thank you to everyone else who reviewed. I enjoyed reading each and every one. So, after that slightly angsty one-shot, I decided to do a whole slew of non-angsty adventures where the boys discover incredible creatures and are able to observe them in peace. So, here is this next chapter of adventures. Hope you enjoy it.**

Through Darkness Comes Light

Some forest in Scotland:

The Scottish forest was absolutely gorgeous in the morning. Jackson stretched his arms, gazing up at the tent ceiling, a soft smile on his face. He could hear birds chirping within the tall birch trees, a fox rustling in the underbrush, and busy bees buzzing from flower to flower, collecting pollen.

He sat up, the sleeping bag slipping down to his knees. He turned his head to speak to Isaac, but noticed the other werewolf was nowhere to be seen. He arched an inquisitive brow, searching for his friend.

Isaac had proven to be an early riser. At times, getting up around five am to search for breakfast or just enjoy the peace of the wilderness. Standing to his feet, Jackson slipped a sweatshirt on over his tattered shirt. He used to care how his clothes looked, but when you're traveling and fighting supernatural monsters, petty concerns didn't seem significant anymore.

Surprisingly, he felt more at peace now than he ever did. He hadn't contacted his parents in a long time, but that didn't really matter to him anymore. He just felt alive. He crawled through the tent flap, not even bothering to put on shoes. He glanced around the campground, sniffing the air. Dew slipped down plant leaves and a little rabbit wiggled it's nose as it nibbled at a clover.

He followed his companion's scent, finding the other werewolf a little off from where they set up camp. A woolen beanie covered Isaac's wild curls and his long coat was draped around his shoulders. His gaze focused on something in his hand. Jackson cracked his neck, ambling over to where Isaac sat, a lazy grin on his face. It seemed the other wolf had been up for a while.

"Yo, Lahey, what you up to-" Jackson came out of the brush. Perching on a boulder, Isaac focused on the journal in his lap, his hand sweeping across the page rapidly as he sketched a picture. He glanced up at Jackson, putting his pointer finger to his lip, before nodding his head towards the forest opening.

Jackson followed Isaac's gaze, his mouth dropped. He smacked Isaac on the shoulder, shaking him. Isaac pushed his hand away, his eyes crinkled in a glare, though there was no real malice behind it.

"Is that a...a-"Jackson stuttered, pointing. Isaac rolled his eyes, a smirk pulling at his lips.

"A unicorn?"He finished for Jackson before answering. "Yes. Now, can you please be quiet so I can finish its portrait." Jackson nodded, gulping. His butt hit the wet ground, drawing his knees up to his chest. He watched as the mystical, white horse grazed, it's spiraled horn glistening in the morning sunlight. It stamped it's hoof, whinnying.

A gentle smile broke across Isaac's face as he added the final touches. Jackson glanced over at the extremely, realistic picture, thoroughly impressed by Isaac's talent. He had learned, a long time ago, that Isaac preferred drawing each creature he saw, instead of taking a picture. He said it brought him closer to the magic of the supernatural world. Helped him connect and capture the beauty of everything he witnessed. Jackson couldn't help but agree, especially since Lahey was surprisingly an extremely talented artist.

The two boys sat, admiring the beautiful horse, no hurry to move. "Do you think it's true,"Jackson mused, a cheeky grin spreading across his face. "that unicorns fart rainbows?" He scratched his chin, contemplating. Isaac snorted a laugh, covering his mouth. The unicorn glanced up, staring at the two werewolves,irked, nostrils flared and elegant tail swishing.

"Maybe,"Isaac replied, tapping his cheek. "Though I know for sure they poop skittles." Jackson's brows arched upwards.

"Oh, really,"he stated with mock surprise. He pursed his lips, considering the statement. "Makes sense."

"Where else do you think skittles come from?"Isaac continued wryly. "Definitely not factories. Not enough sunshine, happiness, and rainbow tasting."

"That is very true,"Jackson teased. The unicorn looked completely unamused, as she munched on grass. Her ears flicked back and Isaac snickered.

"Maybe we should give her a treat,"Isaac considered. Jackson nodded his head, liking the idea a lot.

"What do unicorns like to eat?"Jackson questioned, leaning back.

"Well,"Isaac answered. "The bestiary said they like what horses like." He opened up his knapsack, pulling out two apples. "Shall we try feeding the unicorn?"He arched his eyebrow, a sly grin curving his lips. Jackson jumped up, wiping the dirt off his pants.

"God, yes."he exclaimed, taking one of the apples. The two boys cautiously approached the unicorn, clicking their tongues to attract her attention. These were the times Isaac didn't regret becoming a werewolf and being dragged into the supernatural world. How many people get to feed a unicorn in a Scottish forest?

* * *

Mediterranean sea, near Italy:

The waves rocked the tiny boat that Isaac and Jackson sat in. Isaac glanced at the bestiary and Jackson watched a flock of seagulls fly overhead, bored out of his mind. Isaac's tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth, his blue orbs scrutinizing the pages as he flipped through the book. He had bought a hard copy of the bestiary,at a shop, in the Vatican City. It was smaller than the Argent's personal bestiary, but it still possessed some fascinating information, including a map.

"Are we there yet?" Jackson asked, sarcastically. His eyes rolling back as he let out an obnoxious sigh. Isaac glared, ignoring Jackson's attitude. "This better be worth it. I did not come out here just to get seasick." He threw his arm over his face, dramatically. "Or die from heatstroke." He added,under his breath.

Isaac's eyes darted around, taking in the scenery, a small island was north and a buoy, slightly east. He glanced at the map, he had found in the book, then back up at the island. "Well, the book said they would be found here." Jackson huffed, pulling himself upright, which rocked the boat. His gaze surfed the waves, but all he saw was open water.

"I don't see anything,"Jackson replied, stating the obvious. "And this has been a complete waste of my time." He smiled sardonically, flopping back into a laying position. "This has been _fun_."

"Why don't you try being patient,"Isaac retorted, sneering in annoyance. "See what good it does you."

"Wake me up when we've docked,"Jackson lazily replied, closing his eyes. Isaac huffed, glaring daggers at the salt water.

"Come on guys,"Isaac whispered, begging the creatures to make an appearance. "Please show up, just long enough so I can say 'I told you so' to my meatheaded friend." Jackson smirked, giving a sarcastic thumbs up.

An hour past and the only sound Isaac could hear was Jackson's loud and irritating snores. The young werewolf sighed, losing hope that they would ever turn up. But, he couldn't be dragged down by Jackson's negativity. He was going to prove the sullen werewolf wrong.

And that's when he spotted them. Three humanoid heads popped out of the water, their seaweed green eyes connecting with Isaac's. Their salt watered locks drifted in the waves, before they dipped back under. Isaac backed up from the edge, shaking Jackson's shoulder.

"Jackson,"he whispered. "Get up, dumbass." He glanced back out into the ocean, searching for the three merpeople. "I saw them." He grabbed his hair, eyes wide with excitement. "They were beautiful. Incredible." Jackson groaned and Isaac retaliated with a swift kick.

"Ow, Lahey! What...what the hell?!" he sputtered, sitting up. He looked at his friend, wild with excitement.

"I saw them," he mentioned again, a smile breaking across his face. Jackson grumbled, rubbing his eyes before stretching his sore limbs.

"I think the salt water is getting to you,"Jackson replied, unimpressed. "Give it a rest, Isaac. We're not going to see them." Isaac rolled his eyes, frowning.

"Well, I did,"Isaac argued. He grabbed Jackson's arm, pulling him over. He pointed out to the clearing where they first appeared. "Just watch."he ordered.

Jackson sighed, deciding the only way to get peace was to appease his friend. He leaned over the boat, watching the area. After a few moments, he swiveled his head to Isaac. "I don't see anything," he stated. At that moment, a feminine head popped up, spiting water into Jackson's face and diving back into the waves. Jackson sputtered, tripping backwards. Isaac cackled, standing to his feet. The tiny boat rocked.

"I told you!"He crowed as Jackson wiped the water off his face. "Didn't I tell you!" He did a victory jump, the tiny boat almost tipping from his sudden movement. He waved his hands, attempting to keep his balance before his butt hit the wooden bottom with a thump.

The mergirl reappeared, giggling. Her reddish brown, fish tail slapped the water. She cocked her head to the side, observing the strange creatures, in the boat, before diving back down. Isaac's mouth quirked, curiously watching the girl.

"Hey you,"Jackson bellowed. He scrambled forward, peeved. "It's not cool or funny to spit water in peoples' faces!" He leaned forward. Suddenly a wet, slimy hand shot out, grabbing Jackson's shirt collar. Jackson flailed, falling into the cool water with a loud splash, soaking Isaac in the process. He spluttered, treading water as something scaly bumped against his leg. The girl popped up once more, a grin on her face. Gills ran along her neck and scales ran up her arm. Jackson gasped, mesmerized. '

She crinkled her nose, matching his expression before bursting into giggles and swimming away. Isaac laughed, clutching his guts. But the boat tipped and he ended up in the water too. He swam up, gasping for breath, matching Jackson's treads. He glanced over noticing the other two merpeople behind the tipped boat, mischievous grins on their faces. The two werewolves glanced at each other before howling in merriment. The rest of the day, they played with the three young merpeople, only returning to shore when the sun began to set.

* * *

A few miles away from a small German village:

The little elf child skipped forward, a bright grin on her face as she grabbed the werewolves' hands. They swung her up and she cackled excitedly, her bare feet barely touching the ground. Her long, blonde hair twirled around her pointed ears, an impish grin curling her pink lips as she gracefully bounded away from the two wolves. The boys smiled as they followed the tiny girl to the banquet the elf community were holding in their honor.

Lady elves, bustled left and right. A couple of the male elves assisted with the cooking, while some told stories to the children near the little hobbles they called home. Their eyes wide as the soaked in the tale of old.

The elves, like usual, had been struggling with the neighboring dwarves who had grown greedy for more land. The elven community had grown desperate, fearful about a possible war starting. Isaac and Jackson had discussed the issues with the elves, before going in and negotiating with the dwarves.

Apparently, the dwarves were having a territorial dispute with the goblins, who had been terrorizing the local dwarf population and forcing them off their land. The discussion ended in a sword fight between Isaac and the goblin king with the rules being if the king won, he'd get the dwarves' land as well as the elves' and if Isaac won, the goblins would get nothing.

The fight was long, but Isaac had managed to outsmart the king, forcing him to surrender. He spared the goblin king's life, though he promised if he heard about any other threats towards the dwarves and elves, he would come back and end him. The king would only get one chance. The dwarves, along with Jackson, ran the Goblins off the land and back into the hole they came from.

They sat at the long banquet table, watching the female elves bound around the fire, singing a merry tune. Their bare feet barely gracing the ground. They ate a hearty meal of herbs and flowers, sipping sweet nectar from their wooden cups. They watched the children dance and play, as they made up stories and chased each other around the table. A elf girl winked at Jackson. His chest puffed out.

"When did our lives come straight from one of Tolkien's stories,"Jackson questioned as the she-elf sauntered over and placed a floral leis around his neck. He smiled at her, winking flirtatiously. Isaac shrugged, taking a sip of the nectar juice.

"Beats me,"he replied, hiding a smirk behind his cup.

* * *

Somewhere near Sparta:

"See the problem with hunters,"Jackson begun before he was interrupted by a grape being placed in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed before smiling at the pretty wood nymph, who leaned against him. Her wide blue eyes sparkled up at him, adoringly. "They just can't see the beauty of the supernatural world." Jackson finished.

He glanced around at the other woodland nymphs, who were practically naked if it weren't for the flowers and vines that wrapped around their limbs. "They can only see the darkness and evil that comes with it and they completely miss the good stuff." Isaac nodded his head in agreement, using his claws to carve into the wooden block. The nymphs giggled. Their laughter like jingling bells.

One stood up, pressing her palm to the ground, a flower blooming right before their eyes. She picked it, dark tresses curling down her back in waves, before skipping over and handing it to Jackson. He looked flattered, giving Isaac a cocky grin.

"That's because they're idiots,"Isaac responded, as a beautiful blonde nymph sat next to him, watching him carve with fascination. "They teach a bunch of young kids to fear what is different instead of embracing it. The whole 'hunt those who hunt us' is just an excuse to murder others for little to no reason. Most don't even follow the code." The nymph beside him nodded her head in agreement, cuddling up close to his arm.

Earlier today, the two wolves had been relaxing near a river, when beautiful young women began to materialize from tree trunks and emerge from the water. Isaac had immediately recognized them as nymphs from Greek mythology as they playfully danced around the two teens, singing a merry tune. Jackson had been thrilled about the change of events.

"Well, it's their lost,"Jackson responded, twirling the flower between his fingers, and popping another grape into his mouth.

* * *

A forest between Belgium and the Netherlands:

Jackson and Isaac followed the young twins through the woods, their dainty steps barely touching the ground. They had run into the boy and girl while they were out hiking and could immediately tell they were something supernatural. Ethereally, they had waved the teens over with a giggle. The two boys shrugged 'a why not' and quickly accompanied them.

They were petite, pale, and pink cheeked. Their hair a mousy brown with colorful pigments intertwined within the strands. There was a slight sparkle to their skin and their noses were turned upward in a childish way. They glanced back, bidding the two wolves forward, before skipping away.

"What are they?"Jackson questioned, curiously, as he watched the twins skip further ahead. "Do you think they're safe to follow?" Isaac shrugged.

"I don't see any problem following them,"Isaac replied, a smirk playing with his lips. "Think of it as another adventure into the unknown." Quickly, he sped up his pace, forcing Jackson to speed up too.

The boys gasped. The twins giggled in delight. Before them was a field of purplish blue flowers with tall trees growing amongst the blossoms. A deer grazed a few feet away, unperturbed by the newcomers as it flicked it's ears lazily. The cool breeze rustled the brightly colored buds. Everything was so eerily gorgeous, like something you'd read from a fantasy novel. Isaac dropped his knapsack, mouth gaping.

The twins ran into the middle of the meadow, leaping and dancing gracefully almost as if they were in flight. They glanced over at the two wolves, beckoning them to join with dimpled grins. Beautiful, dragonfly like wings unfurled from their backs, pulling them up higher into the sky. Isaac smiled back, immediately racing into the middle of the field, Jackson following with a little more caution.

Right before their eyes, they shrunk into a smaller form around five, maybe six, inches before floating over and sitting on top of Isaac's open palm. Jackson glanced down at the two, tiny creatures as they cocked their heads curiously.

"I know what they are," Isaac stated. The little creatures fluttered their wings playfully, standing up. The girl marching accordingly up the werewolf's arm, her dragonfly wings carrying her up part of the way. She sat idly on his shoulder, arms cross. The boy leapt, wings spread, and landed gracefully on Jackson's, a satisfied smirk on his tiny face. "They're sprites. Fairies." The little fairy giggled in response, before waving at her brother.

If Isaac listened closely, he could hear the whole meadow was alive with these tiny people. He could hear their whispers. Jackson could too. He turned a three-sixty, taking in the sights.

"This is just-"Distracted, Jackson never did finish that sentence, as he watched tiny humanoid creatures crawl out of flowers and sit along the tree branches. Some had wings, others did not. They were all curious about the newcomers. The two werewolves were fascinated by them too. Feeling the need to capture this image, Isaac strode back to his knapsack, pulling out his journal and pencils.

* * *

Weeks passed as Isaac and Jackson traveled around Europe. They dealt with a slew of terrifying monsters like the Scandinavian Dragon. They stopped a hoard of Satyrs in Austria, who were kidnapping local women. They visited small towns in Finland, Norway, Sweden, Poland, Switzerland, Ukraine, and dealt with one supernatural menace after the other.

Some were absolutely petrifying, for example the mare demon in Czechoslovakia that was terrorizing the local villagers. They had discovered the mare when Jackson woke up screaming. A hideous woman sat on his chest, long, limp hair dangling down her back. She had been planting nightmares and bringing dread to the small town. The vampires in Venice were also unpleasant to deal with.

But, with every horribly dark monster they dealt with, beauty came after. The goodness of this incredible, surreal world came out. And with every adventure, came new friends.

They trained with centaurs, learning new skills with the bow and arrow. They ran through the forest alongside the herd, listening to tales about their ancestors. They met other packs, werewolves, who lived in small towns. And like Beacon Hills, fought monsters on a daily basis. They met quite a few shapeshifters during their travels: bears, felines, ravens, selkies each with a story to share.

They met gnomes and trolls. The trolls weren't as pleasant, but they were still a fascinating find. Even if they tried to rob them blind when the two wolves attempted to cross a bridge somewhere in Estonia.

They saw a griffin in Belgium, which Jackson flipped out over. Turns out griffins were one of Jackson's favorite mythical creatures and he was overjoyed to realize they actually exist.

They actually found the Loch Ness monster, realizing that the locals' superstitions were undeniably true. It was by accident actually. They were just sitting in a boat when something, about twenty feet away, rose out of the water. It's giant head turning their way, large eyes blinking curiously, before it submerged back under the waves. Jackson nearly fell out of his seat at the sight, which busted Isaac up. Apparently if you're supernatural, other mystical beings seek you out.

Isaac decided that his decision to travel the world was probably one of the best ideas he had ever had. Jackson couldn't agree more. He learned that through all the darkness he faced daily, light always came after.

* * *

**Well, those are some of Isaac and Jackson's more happier adventures. I just wanted to show how their friendship developed. Well, I think it's time to head to South America. I really feel like I have an interesting story to tell in that area. Don't know what country yet, but I definitely know that I want Cora to join the ragtag gang of misfit werewolves. Also, post may be a little slower. I will be starting school again. Work and college courses get rather busy. But, I don't plan to put this story on hiatus, unless I find myself to busy. It won't be permanent though. Well, happy readings and until next time!**


	15. The Market: Chapter 1

**Hi all, sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. This story will be a bit darker because it is dealing more with abduction and black market crimes. I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think through reviews, favorites, and follows. I like structural criticism. If you notice any grammatical or detail errors please let me know. I do not have a beta reader, so I edit everything on my own. This new installment will definitely be dealing with more darker themes, but nothing too graphic. I don't know how long this story will be. Still forming it. **

The Market: Chapter 1

A soft moan exited Isaac's mouth as blood burbled from a gash on his forehead. Eyes squinting, he observed the blurry world around him. He heard several voices, but didn't recognize any. His head ached. Everything ached. Where was he? Where was Jackson? His nose wiggled, attempting to catch the other werewolf's scent. Jackson was here, but he couldn't see him.

He laid on the jungle floor, the hollering of monkeys above him. Jackson and him had landed in Ecuador...yesterday? He couldn't remember. His mind was foggy and a blaring headache pounded at his temple, blocking his thoughts. He squirmed, his mouth dropping open in agony. His abdomen...something was wrong with his abdomen. He tried to tilt his head to see the wound, but something kept him restrained to the ground. He could hear the voices again. Was that Spanish?

A voice yelled and he heard footsteps, stomping towards him. A man came into his vision, grizzled faced and a nasty sneer. His cruel brown eyes stared down at the young werewolf, a sickly smile curving his lips. Isaac swiveled his head, trying to get a better glimpse of the man but his vision kept fading. All he could see was a scar that ran across the man's face. Four others appeared behind the horrid man, all observing the pathetic struggles. Why wasn't he healing? Who were they? Why did.. "Gah!"

The man placed a heavy boot on his shoulder, pressing down hard. He leaned over, poking the wolf with the butt of his gun. Isaac snarled and the man slid his foot down towards the wound in Isaac's midsection, pressing lightly. Isaac's face paled, a gasp releasing from clenched teeth. The man chuckled, sour breath hitting Isaac's nose. The man placed more pressure, digging the toe of his boot into the injury.

"Compruebe el otro hombre lobo. Asegúrese de que es todavía dormido,"He barked at the others, his gaze temporarily leaving Isaac's. "No queremos más daños innecesarios sucediendo a los bienes." Isaac struggled beneath the man's foot, pleads kept silent by sheer willpower. He was terrified. He didn't know what was going on. The man fixed his glare back on the werewolf, his gun softly tapping Isaac's cheek. "Shh..shh...shh,"he hushed soothingly, squatting down next to Isaac.

He placed a calloused hand on the teen's head, playing with his curls. Turning his head away, Isaac tried to avoid the man's stale breath and rough hands. But the man grabbed a handful of his curls and yanked his head back. Isaac held back a gasp. His claws struggled to release his bonds. The man glanced at him, curiously, as if observing an unusual specimen.

"¿Dónde están ... que son...?"Isaac struggled to ask a complete sentence, but the pain of his headache and the fear, he felt, towards his mysterious tormentor kept his mind blank and his tongue thick.

"Shhh...shhhh...shhh,"the man repeated, loosening his grip on the young werewolf's hair. He could hear the other men checking on Jackson and packing up...a truck?...a vehicle of some sort. "You need to be quiet mi amigo,"the man stated, his voice dripping with insincerity. "We don't want to damage you more than we have to." A snake of a smile curved his lips. "especially with a pretty face like yours."

Isaac's mouth went dry. What did the man mean by that? Obviously he had experience with werewolves, seeing as Isaac couldn't escape. Possibly a hunter. But hunters never let their prey live and this man obviously wanted him alive for other nefarious reasons. Oh God. The man patted the werewolf once more before turning to one of his companion's.

"Pablo, la jeringa!"the man ordered. Pablo ran forward, handing the man a syringe, a long needle at the end. He moved towards the werewolf, pointing the needle at Isaac's neck. Isaac growled, struggling. He ignored the agonized screams of his body's protest. He had to get free. But he felt weak, sluggish.

He tried to slam his forehead into the man's head, but the man jumped back with a guffaw. He wrapped harsh fingers around Isaac's neck, forcing his head still. "Feisty,"the man commented, his lips curling. "You'll do well in the market. Set at a good price."Isaac growled, canines elongated, and eyes glowing an angry gold. The needle pierced his neck and he felt his eyes sag and body grow limp.

The man patted his head one last time as his body betray him and exhaustion slithered across his whole frame. "Nighty-night, mutt,"the man hushed. "Let the wolfsbane take over." Isaac struggled to keep his eyes open, but he couldn't. In his last window of consciousness, he saw the man stand up, brushing the dirt off his pants. His sight went and he felt two people lift him, taking him to an unknown destination. His last thought before he lost consciousness was; Shouldn't wolfsbane kill me?

* * *

The second time Isaac woke up, he was in a large metal box. He groggily glanced around his surroundings, lifting his hand to rub his face. But his hand seized, unable to move. He glanced at his wrist, noticing metal manacles. He groaned, his head flopping to the side. Jackson squirmed next to him, chained up as well. His eyes were closed, completely out of it. Isaac yanked on the chains, hissing when the metal burned into his wrists.

"Wolfsbane,"he muttered, slumping. He focused his attention on Jackson, softly nudging his friend with his foot. "Jackson,"he hissed. Jackson moaned in response, burying his head into his shoulder. "Jackson."He tried again. Jackson shook his head, rattling the chains. His light blue eyes opened, blinking rapidly.

"Wha?"he asked, eyes drifting around his surroundings. " Where are..."He grunted, licking his lips. "Mouth's dry,"he commented, closing his eyes again.

Isaac nodded, licking his own dry lips. His mouth felt like it had been stuffed with cotton balls. "I...I don't know where we are,"Isaac responded. He coughed. "We've...been taken. It's not good." Jackson sleepily bobbed his head.

"Kay,"he mumbled, obviously not grasping the dire situation they were in.

There was movement outside the truck and another man's voice shouted at the five from earlier, Spanish rapidly fired. Something about being sloppy and injuring the merchandise. One of the hunters protested against the accusations, arguing that the dogs would heal. The voices and footsteps came closer and the door was wrenched open.

Isaac turned his head, closing his eyes as light blinded him. A flashlight. He could hear night insects cricking and hissing in the world outside his tiny, metal prison. He listened to the sizzle of electricity as the five mystery men climbed into the truck, armed. Isaac pressed against the wall behind him, wishing he could melt into it.

Rough fingers grabbed his chin, maneuvering his face from side to side. Gritting his teeth, he peaked an eye open peering at the man in charge. The man sported a clean-cut mustache and the same calculating eyes as the hunter he encountered earlier. But instead of malice and cruelty, dollar bills seemed to shape his gaze. The look was far more terrifying than what he had received prior. The look assured his fate was far more horrendous than he had previously suspected.

"Strong jaw line,"the leader mentioned, sporting an American accent. He turned Isaac's face from side to side. "It'll do well in the bidding." He paused, shooting a steely gaze at the five men behind him. The hunters. Poachers? "Though I wish it didn't sustain so many injuries. It's price will be marked down for that. No one wants a crippled wolf." The man in charge of the hunter squad chuffed, figure tense. The other released Isaac's face, before taking a hold of Jackson's and doing similarly and noting all the positive features.

"Like I said,señor," the Spanish hunter responded. "It was unavoidable. The mutts put up a good fight and we were forced to use much heavier artillery to slow them down. Both will heal just in time for their showing." The American appeared unconvinced, noticeably uneducated about werewolf physiology. He was obviously just the sales rep, Isaac realized. The man who came in to look over the goods, price them, and send them off to their next destination. He felt bile rise up his throat. A knotted pit formed in his stomach as he realized he was the one that was being considered and priced.

This was a nightmare that had often plagued his thoughts as a child. A fear planted by his father, who wanted to seize his attempts of running away. He was told on multiple occasions, by his own asshole of a dad, that if he left, he would be unprotected. He stood a more likely chance of being abducted and sold into the black market and no one would know or care that he was missing. To his twelve year old mind, that was more terrifying than his father's wrath. He had stayed with his father, deciding to endure the physical torment until his eighteenth birthday. Luckily, his emancipation came sooner. Now, his fears had come true and like his father said all those years ago, there was no one who would miss him or realize he was gone.

"They don't appear to be healing," the American stated, lips curling with contempt. "If I find out you're lying, Jose, you'll regret it." His face darkened with his threat, making the American man far more terrifying than he appeared previously. Isaac realized, he may be a businessman, but he would shoot you on the spot if dishonesty appeared in the business transaction. The hunter, Jose, visibly understood just how dangerous the other man was as a gulp bobbed his Adam's apple, the once hateful gleam turned into trepidation. The other four hunters tensed at the implication.

"It's the wolfsbane, señor,"Jose reassured. "The wolfsbane running through their blood keeps them weak and disoriented. It also slows down their healing, until it flushes out of their system. We thought it best to deliver los hombres lobo this way, to halt their aggression and violence." The sales rep hummed, standing to his feet and wiping his hands on his pants.

"Stand them up," the American ordered, not responding to Jose's explanation. "I want to carry out a complete check over." The four hunters behind Jose, moved forward, grabbing the two wolves by the arms and forcing them to their feet. Isaac's whole body protested against the sudden movement. His eyes rolled backwards with sudden dizziness and he felt his knees buckle. He wanted to scream, fight, resist, anything that wouldn't make him feel so vulnerable, but the wolfsbane inhibited all fight within him.

"Stop..."he croaked, which earned him a backhanded smack across his cheek. Blood pooled in his mouth and his head slumped against his chest. Jackson just hung submissively in the other two hunters' grasps, unable to muster up enough strength to voice his rage. The American shouted something, ranting at the hunter, who smacked him, about damaged goods. The hunter watched him unconcerned and the American sniffed haughtily.

"You're the delivery man," the man stated. "I'm the one who's going to sell them for a good price. I can easily find a new delivery team." He watched as Isaac's head lolled back and his mouth gaping open, blood dribbling down his chin. "After all you're all expendable," he finished, threateningly. His hazel eyes shifted from hunter to hunter. "Any problems?" The five men shook their heads. Isaac felt the grip tighten around his bicep, fingers digging into his flesh. He bit back a groan.

"No, señor, no problem,"Jose reassured, waving his hands. His gaze viciously setting on the man who had backhanded the wolf.

"Good,"the American concluded. "No more damage to the pups, unless I order it." Verging to argue, another hunter opened his mouth, but soon clicked it shut at the heated glare sent his way. "You do your job and I do mine, no issues will occur." There was a rally of agreement as the American man turned his steely gaze back onto the two wolves in front of him.

He felt like a piece of meat as the man's hands roamed, pinching his biceps, his calves, every part of his flesh he could get a hold of. The man made comments, taking notes of everything he observed. He lifted Isaac's leg, rotating his ankle like one would do when examining a prized racehorse. The American made a comment about his abdomen wound as he lifted his shirt, sticky with blood. The other hunters shrugged, uncaring. His icy fingers roamed up his chest and Isaac tried to squirm away from the touch, but the two hunters held him firmly in place. He mustered a savage glare which only made the sales rep smirk in amusement.

"Quite a bit of fight in this one,"the man commented, as he reached a hand over to Isaac's face and the wolf attempted to bat it away which only amused the man more. "A lot of fight."

"Mis amigos and I were thinking this one would do well in the rings,"Jose stated, his lips curling in a sinister grin. "Put it against a few of our veteran wolves. If it loses, it could always be a new chew toy." The American grunted his concurrence as he lifted Isaac's lip, observing his straight, white teeth before forcing his jaw open and stared down his throat. "We'll have to see if it sells first," the sales rep responded. "I have no doubt it will though."

A growl rumbled Isaac's chest. He hated this treatment. Hated to be viewed like an object that could be sold to the highest bidder. Hated that he was considered profitable by these low-life bastards. He especially despised the fact that they couldn't see him as a person and where he was going, others wouldn't see him that way either. He was mad. No furious. Livid. He wanted to rip these men to shreds. How many more supernaturals have suffered the same humiliating treatment because they were considered less than humanity?

He couldn't stop his next action. Couldn't think straight to consider the repercussions of what he was about to do. All he knew was that his wolf wanted to hurt this businessman, who had humiliated him and Jackson. Seeing an opportunity, as the hunters loosened their grip, he brought a knee up quickly and kneed the man in the balls. The salesman grunted, bending over. Isaac struggled a bit, even though the nausea from the wolfsbane made him light headed. He heard the hunters shout, as they restrained the 'feral' wolf. Isaac struggled against the manhandling, which brought Jackson out of his dazed confusion. The shorter wolf howled, fighting against his own two hunters' hold, reacting to his friend's distress.

The American cleared his throat, callous eyes staring down the teen. The two hunters, tightened their grips, pulling him closer. Fingers knotted through his curls as they pulled his head back. For a moment longer, Isaac fought against his treatment but his energy ran out quickly when a stab of electricity ran up his spine. His body tensed, mouth gaping in pained shock, before slumping. "That's gonna cost you, mutt." the American man growled.

Isaac responded by spitting in the man's eye, a defiant glare in his blue eyes. Jackson, forced to kneel, growled, ready to spit out his own retort. The man closed his eyes, taking out a handkerchief and wiped off the foreign saliva that slid down his cheek. Pocketing the 'chief, he chuckled dryly. He leaned forward, breath crisp with minty mouthwash. Isaac twisted away from the hot breath against his cheek. "If I were you,"he stated,teeth gritting. "I'd learn obedience or life will become extremely ugly very quickly." Isaac's lip lifted, exposing sharp canines.

"If I were you, I'd invest in plastic surgery,"Isaac retorted, with as much sass as he could accumulate. A sarcastic smile twisted his lips and Jackson couldn't hold back the chuckle. The American man laughed. Though the laugh sent shivers down Isaac's spine and turned his stomach sour. A sharp punch connected with his jaw. His head flew back. The American man shook his hand, blowing on his bruised knuckle. Isaac could already feel the bruise forming along his jawline.

"Lesson one,"the man stated. "Don't speak unless addressed-" He paused glancing at his knuckle. Isaac rotated his jaw, hearing the joints pop. "your vocabulary should consist of 'yes,sir' or 'yes, ma'am.' Saying anymore will get you punished." Jose snickered. Isaac glared. If this man thought he'd be willingly obedient, than he was sadly mistaken. He cowered to no one anymore. He was a fighter, a warrior, and he refused to be anyone's prized possession. Apparently Jackson agreed because there was a quick intake of breath as he too was punished for opening his mouth.

The man moved away from the curly-haired teen, focusing his attention on Jackson and performing the same routine he had on Isaac. Jackson relentlessly fought, shouting profanity at the man, a lot more alert now than he was earlier. Jose even had to join his men in restraining the shorter wolf. Jackson's teeth nearly grazed one of the hunters arms as they forced him to the cold steel ground, his frame still struggling against the wolfsbane and three large men as the American took notes on the other werewolf.

"Maybe we'll have a couple for the rings, right boss?" one of the hunters inquired, sweat disgustingly slipping down his fat neck. Jackson growled louder, snapping his teeth violently. They pulled the struggling wolf to his knees, forcing his head back. Isaac bared his teeth, threateningly.

"I want to see their beta forms now,"the man stated, wiping sweat from his forehead and stroking his mustache as the fight subsided. He wrote something down in his notepad, glancing coldly at the two betas. "You can either shift willingly or we can force you to." Isaac raised his chin defiantly, gritting his teeth. Jackson breathed out a,'fuck you.' His blue eyes squinted with hate.

Exasperatedly, the man sighed as if he was dealing with two petulant children instead of two wolves that could easily rip his throat out with a single bite. "The hard way it is,"the man decided, nodding a go-a-head to the hunters.

Isaac gritted his teeth as electricity coursed through his body. He wasn't going to shift. He wasn't going to give in. But, they kept increasing the volt and his defiance grew weaker. First, his eyes flashed, then his canines extended. He could hear Jackson's grunts as he struggled against the shift, his eyes burning a brilliant blue. The man stepped back, observing the scene before him, indifferent. Disappointed in himself, Isaac lost the battle, allowing the shift to reconstruct his features.

He collapsed. A light stream of electricity continued to run through his body to ensure he stayed shifted. The American put on gloves, observing the two different werewolf eye colors and glancing over the features. He jotted down a couple notes.

A branch cracked outside, which caught the interest of the men, pulling the sales rep out of his musing. Like puppets on a string, the two werewolves' head drifted towards the door of the truck. Isaac could hear a brand new heartbeat outside. Curiously, he perked his ears.

Jose sneered, pointing towards two of his men. "Ve a ver lo que hay ahí fuera!" he ordered, pointing towards the wilderness. The two hunters stood still for a second, before their boss snarled. "Ahora!" They quickly left, grabbing their weapons. The hoot of some South American owl reached Isaac's ears. The American businessman watched the two men retreat, concern for the first time reaching his features. "Do you think it's-" He never finished his thoughts as terrified shouts and screams came from outside. Shots were fired and Isaac could hear claws slice through the soft flesh of someone's throat as he dropped to the ground.

"La Loba!"the other hunter shouted, just before he too lifelessly hit the jungle floor. The other two men released the two wolves, ensuring the chains to restrain them, before racing out to help their fallen comrades. The scuffle continued as a feral growl released from feminine lips as the last two men dropped in the battle.

Jose glanced at the American man, who paled at the sound of carnage outdoors. The truck jerked as the tires were slashed, halting their escape. The two men startled. Their only hope was getting to the American's own jeep."Señor James,"he exclaimed, catching the attention of the American man. "We must leave now." The businessman nodded, glancing at the two chained wolves.

"Not without our merchandise,"he responded. The hunter growled, beady eyes boring into the imbecile's.

"We cannot control los lobos on our own," he stated. "My men are dead. We'll die if we bring them with us." The American man, Mr. James, ignored the protest as he unhinged the chains from the hook, forcing Isaac and Jackson to their feet.

"Then give them a shot of wolfsbane,"Mr. James snapped back, tugging Isaac and Jackson forward. The hunter rolled his eyes, pulling out a syringe. He stabbed the needle into both their necks, discharging the content. Disorientation immediately took hold of Isaac. He lost himself, stumbling forward as he was dragged out of the truck.

He landed on the soft, dirt ground and the first thing that struck his senses was the scent of blood. Blood painted the ground, forming a gruesome image. He was yanked forward, bonds biting into his wrists. Jose searching for the attacker, gun drawn. Mr. James herded the two wolves forward. Both followed, dazed, due to the wolfsbane's affect.

Unlike the hunter, Isaac could smell a wolf. A familiar wolf.

Two gold eyes appeared in the trees as a figure crouched, watching, waiting. Her hands covered in the blood of other men. A snarl crinkled her nose and curled her lip. Jose turned and like a shadow, she gracefully leapt from the top branch, landing silently on her feet. Her claws drawn and brown hair wild and tangled. Like a speeding bullet, she ran forward plunging her claws into the unsuspecting hunter's back. His gun fell out of his grip, blood burbling from his mouth as he dropped, hitting the ground with a thud. The last image he saw was the feral face of an adolescent girl. His eyes glazed over, dead to the world.

Mr. James stumbled back, cowardly pushing the two wolves down to the ground at the sight of the shadowed creature. Her gold eyes pierced through his hazel one's. Pulling out a gun, he aimed it at the creature. He pulled the trigger. Bang! She maneuvered around the speeding bullet, flipping to left. The bullet exploded behind her, blinding the wolves' senses with loud sounds and bright lights. The American took the distraction as a chance to escape, forgetting about the two wolves in his custody. He ran to his jeep, started the engine, and zoomed away from the warfare, the she-wolf allowing his escape, with contemptuous glare. She had other people to attend to. The scoundrel would pay for his crimes another day.

Isaac rubbed his eyes and Jackson coughed, both tensing when they heard light footsteps approaching. The figure crouched in front of them, her dark hair cascading down her shoulder, and brown eyes observing them quietly. Her smell, Isaac definitely recognized her scent. Blinking his eyes a couple of times, Isaac battled past the nausea as his eyes adjusted. His mouth dropped, gasping, when his eyes cleared enough to see.

"Cora?" he asked, his head light from the trauma he had faced previously. Jackson watched the silent exchange between the two wolves. Cora stood to her feet, brushing her hair back. Her leather jacket snugly grasped her lean frame. She cocked her head, sniffing the air, a growl vibrating her chest.

"Come with me if you want to live," she responded, her head whipping around to face the two boys. Without question, they stood to their feet, shackles biting into their limbs. Jackson watched the young she-wolf suspiciously before he landed his accusatory glare on Isaac.

"What the hell just happened,"he exclaimed. Everything, since the time he'd been abducted, seemed to have whipped past him at super sonic speed. "And who the hell is she?" He pointed a finger, stumbling as queasiness took over. Isaac grabbed his friend's arm, balancing him.

"She's..."Isaac began, unable to revert his gaze from the youngest Hale. "She's Derek's sister." Jackson's eyes boggled.

"What the hell,"he blurted. He was under the impression that Derek was the last of the Hales, with exception to creepy Uncle Peter. His strength slowly returned the farther he walked into the jungle. He stepped over a bloody, mangled corpse, paling. He choked down a gag.

"Did I not mention her,"Isaac asked, referring to their time in London when he had learned about everything that had happened since his departure. The taller wolf's gaze was still glued on Cora as if trying to sort out a difficult puzzle. Isaac grunted, when his stomach wound disagreed with the movement. He really hoped he'd start healing soon, cause his whole body moaned.

"No!"Jackson shouted back, gliding a hand through his hair. He was livid, tired, and now completely confused. "I think I would have remembered information like that!" He had just been abducted, poked and prodded, and watched a man get shredded. Not only that, one of his abductors had escaped. And now they were tromping through a jungle, God knows where, and Isaac was being his typical vague self. Asshole.

Why did he even agree to travel to South America? And he couldn't help but scoff at the taller werewolf as his eyes ogled the she-wolf leading them to safety. Completely mesmerized by everything about her. Bastard. The she-wolf in question, Cora, turned, glaring daggers at the two rambling idiots.

"Less chit-chat, more escaping,"She ordered, her brown orbs holding typical Hale sass. Now that Jackson knew, he could definitely see her resemblance to Derek. "The asshole that escaped will probably bring backup and a search party for your two sorry asses." She ran at a fast pace, forcing the two boys, in their disoriented state, to follow her quickly. What the hell did Lahey get him into?

* * *

**Well, there is the first chapter of the new story. A little darker, but the great news is we have Cora! Please let me know what you think. :)**

**Translations:**

Compruebe el otro hombre lobo. Asegúrese de que está todavía dormido: Check the other werewolf. Make sure it's still asleep.

No queremos más daños innecesarios sucediendo a los bienes: We don't want anymore unnecessary damage happening to the goods.

¿Dónde están ... que son...:Where are...who are...

Pablo, la jeringa: Pablo, the syringe.

señor: Sir or Mister

los hombres lobo: the werewolves

Ve a ver qué hay ahí fuera: Go see what's out there.

Ahora: Now!


	16. The Market: Chapter 2

**Well, here's chapter 2. I hope you'll enjoy it. Please let me know what you think through reviews, favorites, and follows. I want to thank Sangheili Mutant for reviewing my last chapter. It meant a lot to hear positive feedback. As well as those who have favorited and followed my story. Again, I do not have a beta reader so I am forced to edit on my own. If you catch any grammatical or description errors, please let me know by PMing me. This story is definitely on the darker side. **

The Market: Chapter 2

They silently followed Cora, chains rattling with each step. They could hear the sound of wildlife within the trees, the cricking of insects, and the fluttering of moths. The humidity thickly coated the air, making it stifling hot. Trees and branches creaked as an ocelot bounded it's way through the trees, claws digging into the wood. Isaac's eyes shifted up, looking at the blackened canopy above, tiny stars could be seen through the thickness. He heard a slap and a grumble as Jackson smacked himself, mumbling about stupid, big ass insects. His shirt stuck to his chest, sweat dripping down his neck. He moved a hand across his forehead, trying to mop up the droplets.

He felt exhausted. The metal chains weighed him down and the wolfsbane, laced through his bloodstream, didn't help his comfort either. He had tripped several times over roots. Embarrassingly, he face planted into the muddy ground right in front of Cora. Isaac considered just laying there and letting the wildlife take care of him. But Jackson pulled him to his feet with a sarcastic comment about werewolf agility and he continued on his way. Jackson was no better and the two boys were forced to lean on each other, providing support. Seriously, they needed to remove these chains and rest. Not only were the chains noisy and would lead whoever was out there to them, but it also slowed them down. The wolfsbane made them weaker and they would be no use in a fight against armed men. Jackson stumbled and would have hit the ground if Isaac didn't catch him.

Jackson snarled, frustrated at how weak he felt. And especially frustrated with Cora, who seemed to have forgotten about them completely. Sure she had just saved their lives, but this is not how you treated two injured individuals who couldn't heal at the moment. Her and her callousness already irked him.

"Yo, Ms. I'm too cool to fuckin' care,"Jackson snarled, catching the younger Hale's attention. She paused, turning to face the pretty boy playboy. Her eyes rolled up and she only wished they could roll higher. "When will we arrive at this mysterious destination you seem to be leading us to? Or are you just leading us in circles? Cause you know that would be really useful."

"I think you're forgetting who saved your stupid ass,"Cora retorted. "If I'm not mistaken, I think I am more familiar with these jungles than you'd ever be." Jackson scoffed and Isaac shot him a look, which he ignored.

"Well, maybe if we can stop for a second, we can rest, take these chains off, and you can fill in the blanks about our kidnappers,"Jackson snarked, his temper running short. Too much had happened and all he wanted to do was crack heads together and then sleep a couple years. "Because I believe you know more than you're letting on." Cora sighed, crossing her arms.

"If you want to get caught, be my guest,"she responded, sarcasm dripping. "Rest." She gritted her teeth, holding back a growl. Jackson opened his mouth, but Isaac caught him by the arm, shaking his head.

"We'll keep moving,"Isaac responded for the both of them. "When we get to safety, then we'll talk." Cora nodded her head, smirking.

"Good,"she stated. Her hair flicked behind her as she turned back in the direction she was heading.

Jackson gave Isaac a cynical stare and Isaac quirked his brow in response. Mouthing Isaac's previous statement, he rolled his eyes, shoving past his friend. "Whipped,"he muttered to himself. "And he barely even knows her." Isaac rolled his eyes. He wasn't whipped, he was just being reasonable. Being the mediator between two hotheads was always tough.

* * *

The trio continued their journey, the wild creaking with life. Cora sprung up, grabbing a tree branch. Pulling herself up, she leapt onto a rock cliff and scaled the rest of the way up. Jackson gaped, mumbling grumpily.

"You gotta be kidding me,"he moaned. "What part of injured and chained up didn't she understand." Isaac shrugged, throwing the chain hanging from the manacle around his wrists over his shoulder. He spotted Cora staring over the cliff wall, watching their every moment. Isaac smirked, maybe she was more concerned than she let on. Her tense position told him she was ready to come down and assist them if circumstances led to that.

"We'll be fine,"Isaac assured. He paused, as his equilibrium spun out of control. Stupid wolfsbane. He gulped down the nausea, making a powerful leap and catching the branch above. He hauled himself up, balancing on the branch. He checked the chains making sure they wouldn't catch on anything, before bounding and catching the rock cliff, and plopping down next to Cora. He gave her a brilliant smile, but she bowed her head ignoring his cheerfulness with a frown.

"Show off,"Jackson muttered, before he too followed suit, though less gracefully.

Cora quirked her head to the side, listening for pursuers. When she didn't hear any, she continued towards the resting spot she had in mind. A crashed plane hung within the trees, a perfect place to recuperate and heal. She planned to take them to her sanctuary the next morning. She may not show it, but she was growing exhausted too. It had been a long day. The boys gaped at the small passenger plane, slowly approaching it.

"We'll set up camp here tonight,"she announced. Ambling over to the plane, she ripped the door open. The two boys followed her into the damp shelter. A lizard crawled along one of the torn seats and quite a few spiders had made their home along the walls. Foliage grew through the ground, vines curling around broken seats. Jackson fell into one of the seats, head leaning against the torn headrest. He didn't even mind if it stained his clothes, blood had already ruined them anyways. Isaac slid into the seat next to Jackson also exhausted. The wolfsbane had taken its toll.

Cora bit her lip, staring out one of the tiny windows, before turning to face the boys. "We should probably remove the chains."

Jackson cracked an eye open. "Ya think,"he retorted. He rolled to his side, curling his legs up to his stomach. "Took you long enough to notice." Cora glared daggers, ready to argue, but Isaac interrupted.

"Whittemore quit being an ass,"He growled, before glancing at Cora with a sweet smile. "That would be great." She nodded her head, focusing her attention on Isaac. Jackson could go last. She reached her hand forward, touching the metal. She hissed, drawing her hand back to her chest. Stupid. How could she have forgotten they were normally doused with wolfsbane. She glared, irritated with herself.

"Uh, yeah,"Isaac responded, with a small smirk. "I should have warned you about the wolfsbane." Jackson scoffed, muttering something about stupidity and missing the obvious. She really wanted to punch that ass in the nose.

"Next time you're a damsel in distress, Whittemore,"She growled. "You can find someone else to save your butt. They can put up with your obnoxiousness, so I don't have too." Jackson scowled, immaturely sticking his tongue out as Isaac chuckled.

"Burn,"Isaac teased. Jackson replied with a solid punch to the taller wolf's arm. Cora rolled her eyes at the stupidity, happy she didn't classify herself with these morons. Who needed to deal with high school juveniles.

She stood up, facing Isaac once more. Her heart fluttered slightly, when his ocean blue eyes met hers. She hid her random feelings behind a scowl, hoping he hadn't heard the sudden change in her heartbeat. "I'm gonna look for some pliers," She stated, pocketing her hands into her leather jacket. "to break the chains." It was an abandoned plane after all. She was sure there was a toolbox somewhere in the storage unit. The small passenger plane had crashed years ago. Luckily, no one had died, but the government was too lazy to remove the burnt remains from the forest. So, here it stayed, slowly incorporating itself into the forest. Isaac nodded his head, a toothy grin spreading across his face as he stood up awkwardly.

"I'll help you,"He offered. She shook her head, putting up a hand. She really needed some alone time to recuperate after everything.

"No, It's fine,"She quickly stated, making sure the usual amount of indifference lilted her voice. She couldn't allow anyone to break down her barriers, especially a stupid teenage werewolf. "You rest. I'm quite capable of searching by myself." She quickly strutted out of the room, slow enough so it didn't look like she was running away, but quick enough to escape the pleasant smile and kind eyes. She was screwed. It was bad enough she had to live with him when she was staying with her brother, but now she didn't have her brother to scare him off with a silent threat. Nor did she have the alpha pack to focus her passionate fury on.

"Hey, we still need to talk about the whole abduction thing,"Whittemore yelled after her, indignant. "And who Mr. James is-"He paused, before adding, "And where the hell we are," as an after thought. Jackson she could ignore. Though he seemed to be testing and pressing every button that would set her off. How could Isaac handle that jerk? She already wanted to kill him and it had only been three hours since their introduction. This was gonna be fun.

* * *

She rummaged through storage, finding pliers rather quickly before making her way back up to the cabin where the two other wolves were silently conversing. Concern etched on their faces, as they mumbled their unease about the man that escaped. She could also hear tidbits about their stuff as well as something about calling their parents...Specifically Chris Argent? The hunter? She shook her head, deciding she would ask Isaac later. Yeah, Chris Argent may not be like the typical hunter, but he was still a hunter and an Argent. She honestly couldn't believe he'd care to help them. Hunters were all the same. Shoot first, ask questions later if the supernatural survived that is. Besides, he probably had the Argent princess to take care. They were probably busy shooting arrows at unsuspecting pack. Sure the two Argents had helped her, helped the Beacon Hills pack, but hunters never change. They were violent and prejudice by nature and it was stupid for a wolf to trust one.

"You're in Colombia if you're wondering,"she stated, interrupting their private conversation. The boys swiveled towards her. Isaac scratched the back of his head, his lips pursed in a cute pout. She shook her head, ridding the random thought.

"Well, that,"He started, sighing. "I was hoping we were still in Ecuador at least." Jackson swore under his breath.

"They caught you in Ecuador,"Cora noted, using the pliers and sniping off part of Isaac's chain. She did say the curly haired beta would go first. Isaac nodded, wincing at the noise before a relieved sigh passed his lips. He probably was in a lot of discomfort, due to the wolfsbane doused chains chafing his wrists. She couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for her coldness towards his discomfort. After all, she wasn't a witch. "Do you remember anything?" she inquired. "What you were doing? How they caught you?" Once Isaac was finished, she went over to help Jackson, reluctantly.

Isaac rubbed his wrists, his eyebrows scrunched in deep concentration. She could tell Jackson was trying to remember too because he had yet to make a comment about her rough treatment towards him. She yanked a little harder than necessary which earned her a petulant glare. She smirked. Yeah, well sue her, she could participate in a bit of petty revenge if she wanted too.

"No, not really,"he replied, puffing out a large breath. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Everything is a bit fuzzy."

"We were in Ecuador because we heard about a devil terrorizing a village,"Jackson answered. Isaac nodded his agreement.

"We thought it might be a chupacabra,"Isaac informed, leaning back. "At least the description pointed towards the creature."

"So, we went to investigate,"Jackson interrupted, glancing at his friend as he rubbed his blistered wrists. Cora put down the pliers and crossed her arms. Jackson pursed his lips in thought. "In the jungle. It was definitely dark out."

"I remember a flashbomb,"Isaac stated, gulping. "And my leg snagged in a trap, pulling me upward."

"There was a wolfsbane spray-"Jackson murmured. His eyes widened in terror as the traumatic memory unfolded. "The wolfsbane burnt my skin and blinded me. I could sense men everywhere, shouting and a gun fired."

"I must have escaped,"Isaac whispered. "Because I remember shifting and allowing my rage to take over. But I felt pain-"He moved his hand towards his abdomen, touching it softly. It was starting to heal slowly, which meant the small amount of wolfsbane was working its way out of his system. Cora stepped closer to the curly-haired beta, placing a consoling hand on his shoulder. Wide, blue eyes glanced up at her, startled. The brunette smiled reassuringly, squeezing the wolf's shoulder gently before sitting down next to him. "The pain,"he continued. "That's what probably woke me up from my infuriated stupor."

"What happened next,"Cora asked, her hand reaching towards his. She hadn't realized how close she had moved towards Isaac. It was probably the feeling of pack that drew her near. After all, it was her brother who had changed him.

"What do you think happened next,"Jackson scoffed, rolling his eyes. Apparently, he was no longer bothered by his past trauma. "We got captured."

"And there it is again,"Cora retorted, her lips curling in a sneer. "My regret for saving you." Jackson opened his mouth to respond, but Isaac quickly interrupted with a sharp look. He seemed to be mediating a lot of arguments in this short amount of time.

"Seriously, you two,"Isaac snapped, eyes rolling in exasperation. "Knock it off. We're on the same side here." He glanced at Cora and then his friend. His blue eyes narrowed. "I hate being stuck in between petty arguments, especially when there is something worse going on." Cora glanced down embarrassed. She was behaving unprofessionally. Isaac was right though. They were on the same team and they needed to work together. Jackson stood up, scoffing, making his way to the seat across from them. He plopped down with a harumph.

"Whatever,"Jackson muttered,crossing his arms. He looked away from the other two wolves, focusing his attention on the lizard scaling the plane wall. It was his way of agreeing with Isaac and respecting his wishes. He would keep his snark off for the rest of the conversation.

"They have groups of hunters everywhere,"Cora stated, showing that she was willing to work with them. Isaac faced her, a frown set on his face as he listened closely. " All over South America. They're more like poachers actually. They catch unfortunate supernaturals. Similarly to what happened to you, they meet with a half-way man who checks the 'goods' and ensures they are in decent shape to be sold before arriving at their final destination."

"Final destination?,"Jackson asked, interest peaking. "I thought hunters wanted all supernaturals dead?"

"They do,"Cora stated with a sigh. "But poaching pays better than hunting and many switch occupations." She paused, chewing her bottom lip. Comfortingly, she rubbed her arms, warding off her own bad memories. Isaac noticed her distress and scooted closer, soothing her. She felt the small amount of panic subside as she continued. "They call it the Market."

"The Market,"Isaac echoed, glancing at the young she-wolf.

"Pretty simple name,"Jackson observed. "And that's where they sell people?" Cora nodded.

"They want to keep it simple, so not to raise suspicion,"Cora explained. An involuntary shiver ran up her spine. "It's a horrid place. Absolute squalor." She paled considerably.

"Who are they sold too,"Isaac questioned delicately. He was quite aware of the change in Cora's demeanor as she twitched nervously beside him. She gazed up, brown eyes misty as they flashed gold.

"Anyone who can pay," she whispered. "There's a variety of different people. Ranging from Aristocrats searching for unique specimens for their menagerie to scientist looking for labrats." She gulped, shivering at the thought. "Even hunters 'shop' there," she seethed. "looking for their next target practice. If you're human and savvy about the supernatural world, then you're welcomed there." The teens went silent, letting the information sink in. Sometimes it surprised Isaac that the worst monsters weren't always supernatural, but human. That many times it was humans that committed the most heinous crimes. "It's sometimes set up like an auction,"Cora continued, breaking the nervous silence. "other times, like a store with the price already set. It's sickening to witness people bargaining over others." She wanted to gag at the thought.

"You seem to speak from experience,"Jackson stated. Cora bitterly laughed.

"Oh, I've had experience,"Cora muttered, rubbing her arms before pulling her jacket closer around her torso.

"How did you escape,"Isaac questioned curiously. He didn't demand an answer from her, nor did he push her. It was just a simple inquiry.

"Luck,"she stated, refusing to reveal anymore than she had too. She shook her head, ridding the memories from her mind and focusing on the issue at hand. She also attempted to ignore Isaac's concerned look, understanding he wanted to know more. After all, she was his former Alpha's sister, why wouldn't he be worried. But, thankfully he did not press for more instead changing the subject.

"What are the rings,"he asked out of the blue. That startled Cora, causing her to gape in shock.

"How did you hear about-"

"From the hunters,"Isaac interrupted. He glowered at his hands, eyes flashing. "I can imagine it's something bad from what they said, but-"

"You want to know more,"Cora concluded. Isaac nodded his head. She could see out of the corner of her eye, Jackson moving closer. "The ring is where they pit supernaturals against each other in a fight to the death. Only one comes out alive. They're normally the creatures that are too untamed to sell, so they use them for 'quality entertainment' for the rich patrons of their 'fine' establishment." Her lips curled, exposing her canines. "It's gory and those who survive are treated neglectfully and abused."

She couldn't even begin to explain the ring. It was one of the most heinous idea of entertainment she had ever encountered. And it really confirmed who the true monsters of this world were. She wanted to shut it down, shut them all down. She could still remember the moans of those in pain as she made her stealthy escape. Those who could not move because of how emaciated they were. How broken and bruised. They had given up hope. Had stopped fighting and just wished for death. She felt nauseated at the memories. Felt ready to collapse, but strong hands kept her upright. And kind blue eyes watched her, worried.

"We should rest,"Isaac suggested, noticing her mental stability was failing. "It's been a long day and it's best for all of us to gain back our strength." Back in Beacon Hills, Isaac could have never imagined himself in the leadership role he had now. He thought he'd always be the one who'd listen and obey the commands of others. Cora nodded her head, closing her eyes.

"One last question,"Jackson argued. He glanced at Cora, determination in his eyes. Isaac wanted to interrupt, but he knew Jackson was on a mission. And there was no way of stopping Jackson when he wanted answers. "Who's Mr. James?"

Cora's eyes flashed a furious gold. All the hate and contempt boiled in the pit of her stomach. "Warren James is a ruthless, conniving bastard who deserves to die. He's a businessman and knows exactly how to sell and make a profit. He's the worst of the bunch." And with that, no other questions or comments were made. They rested their heads against the seats, minds racing with new knowledge.

* * *

Listening to the sounds of the jungle, Isaac sat on top of the plane. He couldn't sleep and he felt it best to guard his sleeping companions. Besides, he didn't mind being alone, it gave him time to really process the information that Cora had given him. Everything she said was horrible and Isaac knew it could only get worst. He didn't want to think about the poor wolves and other shapeshifters that had suffered at the hands of human 'masters'. Just the word master made his stomach sick. He glanced up, observing the canopy above. Drawing his knees to his chest, he watched as a tiny monkey agilely leap along the branches before disappearing into the trees. A thump and silent curse alerted him to movement below him. The plane door creaked open and Cora crawled up the side of the plane, before plopping down next to Isaac and matching his sitting position.

"Hey,"he whispered, glancing at the young wolf. Her chestnut hair draped down her shoulders as she rested her head on her crossed arms. Isaac couldn't help but smile at how disheveled her hair looked. It made her appear younger. More their age. Which also made Isaac realize that Cora had gone through just as much as they had, if not more.

Cora nodded back in acknowledgment, but didn't reply. Her gaze was focused on the worn metal beneath them as she traced a triskelion with her finger. He could hear even breathing in the plane's cabin as Jackson slept. "Couldn't sleep?"he inquired.

She sighed, bobbing her head. "yeah,"she stated, her chocolate orbs focusing on the lanky teen. "And I guess you couldn't either."

Isaac hummed his affirmation before straightening his legs and leaning back. "Too much on my mind,"he confirmed, rubbing his eyes. Cora understood, but didn't respond. Some things just needed to be left unsaid and she knew what the 'too much' already was. There was no need to start that conversation again. She bit her lip, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Why are you here?" She questioned. Isaac startled, cerulean eyes widening in shock.

"Excuse me,"he asked. She rolled her eyes, taking a breath as she thought how to rephrase her questions.

"Why are you in South America," she explained. "Why aren't you in Beacon Hills with your pack? With my brother?" Her throat tightened at the thought of her brother. Of Derek. She really missed him. Wished she had stayed. If she had stayed, maybe she wouldn't be in this mess. But, she didn't feel like she belonged in Beacon Hills and he had moved on. She was too tainted by the world to go back. She didn't feel welcomed anymore, especially with the new established pack. "Were you exiled?"

Isaac snorted and shook his head. "Scott would never exile me,"he assured. Somberness stole his features. "I left on my own freewill."

"Why,"Cora asked. She was confused. He seemed to have something good there. Respect within the pack. He seemed to be happy. Well as happy as anyone could be when living in a hellhole like Beacon Hills. If the pack wanted him to stay, why wouldn't he stay? Didn't he know it was dangerous for a wolf to travel without a pack. "How long have you been away?"

Isaac huffed, his gaze focused on the wildlife beyond. "I don't even know anymore,"he replied. She couldn't tell whether it was an answer for her first or second question. He just looked broken. Like he had witnessed and dealt with too much. He looked like her. What she saw when she had the luxury of a mirror.

"I thought you were happy,"she continued. "I realize we were dealing with some shitty stuff at the time. But you had Scott. And even though my brother was being a dumbass at the time, he still cared about you."

Isaac gulped, his Adam's apple bobbed with suppressed emotion. Maybe it was a mistake for him to leave. Cora was shaking his confidence a bit. She reminded him too much of Derek and made him miss the brooding ex-alpha. Made him miss home. But, he couldn't go back. Life there had moved on without him. They had changed. He had changed. There was no place for him there anymore. His place was traveling. "Sometimes people just can't take the crap of Beacon Hills anymore,"Isaac answered. "Sometimes you lose too much." _Like Allison._

He couldn't remember the last time he thought of Allison. In fact, it seemed like life had whisked her away. He promised himself that he'd never forget her, but slowly, as adventures grew more dangerous, his memory of her grew more dim. And he feared that one day she would be gone and he wouldn't remember that raven-haired warrior. He wouldn't miss her anymore. But, he knew subconsciously that wasn't true. That he was just moving on, living his life now without her. And sadly, he started realizing that it was okay. It was okay to move on. He was slowly letting her go, though he would always hold onto her memories.

"What about Allison,"Cora asked. He felt his heart stop as someone else mentioned her name. "Why would you leave her?" Of course Cora wouldn't know it was her he was referring too. She might have thought he was only talking about Erica and Boyd. "Though I never understood your interest in hunters,"she stated, Her statement wasn't snide. She was simply stating a fact. A curiosity she had. "You seemed to be completely infatuated by her when I was there." She quirked her head to the side, curiously. He couldn't help but smile at the way her lips puckered when she was searching for answers. Or how she brushed long strands out of her face, slightly annoyed. Or the way her nose crinkled as she thought over her next question.

"Not completely," he whispered. His eyes widened. Did that seriously come out of his mouth? He couldn't help but feel the guilt that bubbled in his stomach. He felt like he was betraying Allison, but maybe he wasn't. He remembered back to a very one sided conversation he had with Derek about his sister. He couldn't let his mind go there. He still loved and missed Allison. It was too soon to start moving on. Cora probably wouldn't feel the same way. She didn't seem to take notice of him when they were in Beacon Hills.

"What was that,"she questioned.

Isaac waved his hand, warding of her curiosity. "Nothing,"he replied. He really hoped she didn't hear his previous answer. But, she was a wolf after all. "She was one we lost after you left,"he muttered. The memory hit him like a bulldozer. The sword piercing her stomach and going cleanly through. It was his fault she died. If he hadn't been weak then, maybe...No he couldn't think that way. Torture himself like that. That was in the past. There was no way to change it.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry,"Cora apologized. Her usual tough exterior melted into sympathy. She moved closer to Isaac, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I didn't know." She huffed, glaring down. "I feel like such a bitch now." Though she was generally bitter towards hunters and the Argents, she didn't hate Allison. In fact, the huntress seemed rather nice though she wouldn't trust her in a million years. If she was being honest, she wouldn't trust anyone in a million years. But, Allison had helped them, saved them at least a dozen times. Her death was probably a big blow to the pack in general. She couldn't help but feel sad for the hunter's death. She was a good person, even though she was an Argent. She felt guilty for her earlier thoughts about Allison and Chris.

"No you're not,"Isaac replied. "Like you said, you didn't know." Cora bobbed her head, sighing.

"Tell me everything,"she requested. "I need to know what happened. If my brother is okay."

Isaac agreed and once again began his tale about the Nogitsune to the day he left with Chris Argent. He talked about his time in France. How Argent trained him. He even told her about a few of his adventures. He talked about her brother because he knew that's who she wanted to hear about the most. Cora hung onto his every word, never interrupting.

But, as he told stories, his mind focused on other thoughts. He needed to call Chris. Needed to know if he knew anything about this Market. But, he didn't have his phone...or laptop. His stuff was probably back in Ecuador. He needed his things, but he also needed to find a way to shut this facility down. He understood how hard it would be and he knew he probably couldn't stop it. Black markets and trafficking were extensive, spreading like viruses. If he was able to close this one down, another may pop up in its place. He knew it was impossible to defeat human greed, especially when a fortune was being made. He, sadly, realized this might be something he'd be unable to stop. He didn't even know how long this black market had been in business. It unnerved him.

* * *

Lights shone through the trees as dogs barked, sniffing the bloody ground. Men and women alike spread out, searching for leads on the runaways. Warren James stepped out of the treeline and into the clearing where the parked truck with the slash tires was positioned and bodies laid strewn across the land. A sneer curved his lips. He was going to capture those miscreants and when he did, he was going to make them pay. The female wolf had murdered hard-working men and that was enough to have her put down. The other two? He'd figure out what to do with the mutts when he had them.

"Señor, we found a lead,"A man shouted to his right. A dog howled in response as it led them down a path in the jungle. Hunters jumped into their jeeps, a spotlight shining bright as they attempted to find the runaways. One group stayed behind to clean up the mess. To care for their fallen comrades. Warren James sat down next to one of his men, his beady eyes gliding across the jungle as the jeep rumbled to a start. The filthy flea-bags would be found and that was a promise.

* * *

**Well, there is Chapter 2. There's a good chance that this will be the first issue that Isaac, Jackson, and Cora can't resolve. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I hope to have chapter three done next week. If I have time to write. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. :)**


End file.
